Of Golden Eyes
by Gokugurl
Summary: Konzen falls for young Goku, but when the Gods are against the scandalous lovers, how will they cope? [KonzenxGoku+Homura, TenpouxKenren] Completed 12/01/2003.
1. Burning Emotions

**[A/N]** Gokugurl here! My debut Saiyuki fic on ff.net. If there's anything wrong with this fic, do tell me. I'm not forcing you to review or anything, but it would help if you could correct mistakes. **KonzenxGoku+Homura, KenrenxTenpou. **

****

**WARNING:** rated PG-13 for mild sexual innuendo, language...you know the rest.

****

**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki not mine – if it was, there would be Sanzo/Goku sex so wild, it would have to be rated NC-17 or something...you get the idea. It belongs to the oh great Minekura-sensei. *bows* Thank you for creating Saiyuki!

** **

** **

**Of Golden Eyes**

**#1 – Burning Emotions**

** **

"What the hell are you doing, Goku?"

"Eh? I'm drawing!Look!"

"Kono_bakasaru_!!!! That's my _paperwork_ you're scribbling on, you monkey!"

"Eh? Paperwork?"

Konzen muttered something inaudible.

"Yeah, it **is** paperwork *sweatdrops* - "

"…You finally realized it, _saru_."

"...Um...na, Konzen...I need to go see Ken-nii-chan now...so...uh, bye!"

"Come back here,** _GOKU !!!_**_"_

_ _

Several guards around the hall of Tenkai sweatdropped as they watched the scene portrayed before them. The bad-tempered, solemn, serious Konzen, nephew of the Goddess of Mercy, was running around, looking absolutely undignified, after a little monkey in the corridors of the Heavenly castle. 

Not that this was the first time; ever since the young saru had entered the gates of Heaven, Konzen's yells could be heard from all across Tenkai. No doubt, the monkey was definitely a troublemaker, and one that had the incredible power to cause unintentional chaos by just messing up a certain blonde god's documents.

On the other hand, the child's presence had lightened up the young deity's life considerably. Compared to the old Konzen who seemed to have sewn a permanent scowl on his face, Konzen Douji was livelier and –amazingly- finally, he took the effort to actually smile again. His deep violet eyes adopted an occasional bright twinkle, and he actually started to be nicer to all those who came upon him, instead of flicking his piercing tongue at them. 

No matter how much he denied the truth, he knew deep down in his heart that Goku had changed him, thoroughly. In despite of himself, he found himself drawn to smile every time the child looked up at him with those huge, innocent golden orbs, and Konzen couldn't help noticing the pure and naïve nature of the young saru. 

Though born a heretic, the kid knew nothing of what disaster he would bring, and shrugged off the burden that heretic's bore on them. Recognizing heretics for their golden eyes, they were treated as the lowest of the low, and they were either crawling in prison or too ashamed to show themselves.

Son Goku did neither.

Goku bounded around Tenkai, as carefree and as cheerful as a little ray of childish sunshine shining through the sky. The heavy metal shackles did nothing to prevent his movement, in fact, he moved as though they were merely nothing but shackles of sand. Nothing could bind him down, being a heretic or being a youkai. The spellbinding aura of freedom innocence clung upon his soul like a second skin, and the gods found this disturbing. 

They wanted to terminate the heretic, but in this case, they needed a reason to expel and dispose of Son Goku once and for all, and unfortunately, they had none. And Konzen Douji, the heretic's guardian was no help. Stating that the saru was in his possession, no one should decide to do anything with him unless having a really good reason and full permission from Konzen himself. 

The gods could do naught about it, and they too could think of naught an answer. All they could do now was to watch…

"Oi, bakasaru! Come here right _now_!"

"Not if I can help it!"

****

'I swear, that saru is driving all that remains of my saneness from me,' Konzen grumbled incoherently to himself, clutching his bright, golden hair. The sun that shone in from the window played with his hair, and the young deity found himself looking at the long tail of blonde strands in his hand. The sun-kissed blonde strands of hair that shone as brightly as the sun.

The sun…__

_*****_

"Sugee...your hair is so bright, its like the sun!!" __

"The sun...?"

_ _

_"Uh-oh." *yanking sound*_

_ _

_The golden-eyed one looked at what was in his hand in mild guilt, realizing a jot too late that he had pulled out one too many of Konzen's beautiful, long blonde hair. The supposedly Goddess of Mercy tried to restrain herself from laughing out loud at the expression on Konzen's face. Obviously, no one had ever pulled out Konzen's hair before, or even **dared **to do it to him. _

_ _

_"What the hell did you just do, saru?"_

_ _

_"Um_..._sorry?"_

_ _

_"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!!!"_

_ _

****

A vein appeared on Konzen's forehead as he recalled the hilarious incident that occurred on the first day of he and the saru's acquaintance. Konzen absently reached out for the tender spot that was missing a few strands of hair, and cursed out loud. 

_Blasted monkey!!!_

_ _

A knock was heard on his door, startling the living daylights out of Konzen. Muttering swears and god-knows-but-won't-says, the blonde man stood up and opened the door of his office, only to be jumped on by the said monkey whom he was cursing a few minutes – seconds, to be exact – ago. Goku had landed solely on the blonde immortal, pinning him to the ground. 

[A/N: Pinning _Konzen_ to the ground. O.o Goku on _top _of Konzen. Ha, ha…]

The golden-haired man was shocked for a few seconds of silence, before he analyzed the situation and actually found enough sense to regain his self-composure. Goku was on him, and their faces so close, Konzen swore he could feel Goku's breath on his face. 

In those few crucial moments, huge, large, shining golden orbs were reflected in shocked lavender eyes, and lavender in gold. For a minute there, they remained in that position, gazing into each other's eyes, before Konzen opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you _doing!?_"

"Huh? This?" Goku grinned widely. "I caught Ken-nii-chan on top of Ten-chan, [A/N: Not responsible *grins* – dashes off] and they said to me that you do this to the person you care the most about. And I thought of you!!" Goku said, smiling. The young teen lowered his face lower to Konzen's, so close their noses were almost touching. 

His long brown hair tickled Konzen's cheek mercilessly, and the older one couldn't help but feel the smooth and silky hair on his pale skin. His small yet lean body was only a few inches from pressing into the elder one. Konzen felt his heart slamming against his chest at their closeness. And deep in his mind, he heard several voices arguing.

_Konzen Douji, nephew of Kanzeon Busatsu, getting turned on by a little **kid!?**_

_What the hell! He's an innocent kid of twelve!! _

_ _

_Twelve. Maybe younger...oh shit. _

_ _

_Fuck the bloody age rule. Who cares?_

_ _

_Tsk, tsk, Konzen. Your taste is getting worse._

_ _

_So what if he's a kid? He's tantalizing and sexy..._

" Ooh, look what we got here..."

Konzen snapped back to reality at the sound of the voice. The voice was horribly familiar. Damn it to bloody hell. If it really was him, he was going to die. Definitely. The words that Goku was on top of Konzen would spread through Tenkai faster than you could say Heaven if he knew...

"Maa, maa. Goku, you're being naughty."

_Oh shit._

Looking up in dread, Konzen's worst fears were proven. Blood-red and emerald eyes connected with his own as Kenren and Tenpou smirked at him, no trace of mercy upon their faces. Konzen gulped, and Goku, as innocent as he was, didn't see the awkwardness of the situation before him, and instead, placed a wide big grin on his lips. "Ken-nii-chan! Ten-chan!!!"

Kenren and Tenpou waved back, and smiled evilly at the blonde, who was still pinned under Goku's weight. A malicious glint appeared in their eyes as the General and Marshal looked in on the scene, and whispered amongst each other. 

"So Goku finally got it started..."

"Yeah, I was wondering when the saru would make a move…"

Konzen practically shoved Goku off him, and blushed furiously as he stood up. "Don't you _dare _say anything of this, Tenpou!" Shifting his glare to Kenren, "And you too!! You'd better keep your mouth shut!" The red-haired general and the green-eyed marshal rolled their eyes, and crossed their fingers. "Hai, hai..." Tenpou said with a forced smile (he was dying to burst out laughing inside), while Kenren murmured, "Like hell I will." 

"What was that?" Konzen asked in a deadly whisper.

"Oh, nothing, I was just muttering how beautiful today is, and how beautiful days make beautiful women more beautiful..."

That statement by Kenren earned him a quite painful, and seemingly unintentional jab in the ribs by the Marshal of the West Army. Kenren gasped, and held his sides as Tenpou looked another way, green eyes avoiding crimson ones. "C'mon, Tenpou, you know I didn't mean that..."

"You had really better shut up, or..." Konzen lowered his voice.

"Or what?" Kenren muttered indistinctively, still clutching his pained sides.

"This." Konzen turned to Goku. "Why was it you were on top of me?" He asked, matter-of-factly. 

Kenren and Tenpou turned bright scarlet and sweat dropped as Goku began.

"'Coz I stumbled on Ken-nii-chan and Ten-chan while Ken-nii-chan was on Ten-chan...and they were sweaty and they had taken their clothes off…their hands were on each other...and they were panting and...there was this huge thing on..." Kenren clamped a hand over Goku's mouth, turning a brilliant red. Tenpou hung his head, obviously trying to conceal his face. Goku struggled to say something, but Kenren's hand on Goku's mouth held tight as he and Tenpou grinned nervously, their secret distributed by a mere innocent twelve-year-old. 

Konzen raised an eyebrow.

Clearing his throat, the blonde deity proceeded to imitate what had been said in a Goku-like voice, stressing on each important, italicized word: "Ken-nii-chan was on _top _of Ten-chan...they were _sweaty_...taken _all their clothes_ off..._hands on _each other..._panting_...this _huge thing_..." He shifted his violet gaze to the said duo – who was now blushing furiously - and sat back on his chair, drumming his fingers on the table. 

"What have you got to say to this, Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taisho?"

"Damn you, Konzen..."

"Maa, maa..."

"You can choose, shut up or be a total smartass and spread the word."

"We'll shut up." They said in unison.

*****

**[A/N]** Now, that was weird. O.o Kinda short...It doesn't sound like the end of the chapter... but it is. ^_^ Tell me whatcha think!! I just want some honest opinions. :P Everyone, its not gonna get intimate just yet (you know how hard it is to bring Goku in a relationship, the kid's too damned innocent) So, yeah. Who votes that Konzen gives Goku a kiss in the next chappie? XD I'm so evil.

**E-mail:** kimiekun@hotmail.com


	2. Silent Feelings

**[A/N] ***speechless* Wow! 17 reviews! I'm so happy! *dies from happiness* Don't worry, I'm alive. ^_^; Sorry about all the grammatical errors in the last chappie. I forgot to add the HTML tag. U__U Listening to Tightrope now…Here's a nice little feedback to my reviewers:

**Morikawa Sei**: Thank you!! You're the first reviewer!!! T___TAnd I love your fic! Write a sequel!!

**'deru**: Thank you too! Here's a cute little KonzenxGoku chappie for you!! ^___^ 

**Missing Link**: Gasp!!! Your AU fic is so cool!!! I can't believe such good writers are actually reading my fic *sobs* Thanks... where's the next chap of Body and Soul?

**Star-chan**: Nope, me not Japanese. Me a crazy 13-year-old girl living in Malaysia, who isenjoying the hell out of her Astro AXN. XD 

**Ewen**: Hullo!!! Thanks. ^___^ Hope its Okay…meet you online!

**jashuang, lise, Autumn, SephirothduMatrea (wow, your name's hard O.o), bbg and others**: A BIG GRINNING THANK YOU AND A NICE BIG GLOMP! ^_______^

**Everyone**: You asked for the kiss, so here it is!! ^_^ 

**Disclaimer**: Saiyuki isn't mine. All I own is a couple of sketches and my file.

"speech"

'thoughts'

Aiya…this time, there's more seriousness than humor. . I knew I wasn't born to write humor, darn it…On with the fic!!

****

**Of Golden Eyes**

**#2 – Silent Feelings**

It was another peaceful day in Heaven. The sun shining bright, smiling upon the Earth, the sky a brilliant blue, teasing the clouds, everyone going about their own business as usual…nothing could be heard except for the occasional chirp of a bluebird or two. Kanzeon, was in fact, looking at her lily pond in complete boredom, cursing the lack of noise silently, wondering how was it that all the gods could put up with the damned silence. Looking down at her lilies, she bent down.

"How do you think they put up with the silence?" 

The supposed Goddess of Mercy stood there, staring stupidly at the lilies as if expecting them to answer her question. The delicate pink blossoms danced in the wind, as though agreeing with her opinion. Kanzeon sighed, and stared up at the sky. Almost noon. 

A smile found a way to her lips. Judging by the sun's direction, it was almost time. 

Time for the ruckus to begin…

Countdown.

_3, _

_ _

_2, _

_ _

_1..._

A bloodcurdling (not to mention, furious) yell was heard out of nowhere.

_Zero._

Kanzeon grinned, and twirled a finger around her black locks. 'It's good to know that something finally happened.' She stood up, and winked at her lotuses. 'What's Goku up to this time?'

****

"BAKASARU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The said saru gulped, and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. A certain golden-haired deity was hot on his trail, a vein popping out of his head and his face flushed with anger. The same guards sweat dropped at the scene, and shrugged. They didn't know what the young kid had done this time, but whatever it was, Konzen was mad. And they meant mad.

Unknown to the guards, Goku had gone a little too far this time (at least to Konzen)– it seemed, that Goku, out of nerve, and from a dare from Kenren and Tenpou (who still weren't satisfied at Konzen for getting back at them) had actually dared to give Konzen a kiss on the cheek.

/Flashback/

"Konzen...?"

"Nanda?" [What?]

The sound of the shuffling of documents could clearly be heard throughout the room.

Konzen, with much difficulty, shifted his gaze from the documents to the child standing next to him. For one moment there, he just gazed, and watched as those rare eyes reflected his deep violet eyes. Gazed into those huge golden orbs that showed no sign of guilt nor intention. Just innocence. Yes, the captivating aura of innocence that reflected the naivety of his soul.

He was still gazing into Goku's eyes when the child reached up to him, leaned forward, and placed a peck on his cheek. A little shiver of shock trembled through him at the mild skin on skin contact, at Goku's soft lips on his equally smooth cheek. The blonde was stunned for several seconds, before Goku stepped back, and prepared for the worst. 

"WHAT THE HELL!!??"

Little did Konzen know, Kenren and Tenpou were eavesdropping from behind the door, and had secretly turned the doorknob, waiting for Goku's signal. But no – Konzen's yell was the only signal they needed. The redhead and brunette opened the door on cue, and Goku burst out like a streak of lightning. Konzen flung down his documents, blushing furiously, and proceeded to make a run for the door. 

"Ready, Kenren?"

"You bet the hell I am, Tenpou. 3, 2, 1 - "

The two troublemakers slammed the door in Konzen's face, causing the unfortunate young deity to be thrown backwards. They then decided to run for it, but not without Konzen's immensely loud and immensely rude cursing following behind them when the blonde emerged from his room, red-faced, with a bump on his head. Kenren and Tenpou found it really, really hard to actually run, because they were trying, and failing, to resist the urge to double over laughing.

/End of Flashback/

It was one of the times now where Goku really hated it when he had his long, flowing, dark brown hair. For it was because whenever he turned in another opposite direction, his long hair clearly gave his path away. He gulped, not sure what the young blonde would do to him once he caught him, but still pondered over why Konzen was so mad. It was just a kiss anyway…not even a kiss, just a little peck on the cheek. What was wrong about that? Ten-chan said it was a sign of affection, so what if he showed Konzen that he cared for him? 

Well yeah, he loved Konzen. So what?

Was it wrong to love someone? Wrong to show your affection for someone? 

While he was thinking about it, Goku hadn't realized it had actually slowed down his movements. Though he was still running, it was barely a jog now, and he didn't sense the stealthy footsteps behind him, and a pair of outstretched hands. 

A gloved hand grabbed hold of Goku's silky brown hair, and pulled it. Goku, gasping at the sudden force of pressure, looked behind, to only stare into the outraged and angry, not to mention furious, face of Konzen Douji. Goku gulped as he recognized the death glare that was in Konzen's glaring violet eyes.

"Uh...hi, Konzen... *sweat drop*"

Out of nowhere, a fist descended on Goku's scalp. 

"ITAIIII!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, BAKASARU!?" Konzen shouted, withdrawing his hand, and fisted his golden hair in irritation. He waited for a response from the saru, but the child remained quiet. Deciding not to lose his temper yet, Konzen decided to wait a few more seconds. If he didn't answer, the saru was gonna - 

"Are you mad, Konzen?"

Jerked out of his imaginary death threats, Konzen turned his gaze to the little child before him, who was, yes, looking up again at him with those huge, irresistible eyes. Konzen rolled his eyes, and cursed himself for letting himself be swooned by the oh-so-innocent golden orbs. A vein popped out on Konzen's forehead, and he snorted. "You bet I am, saru. In fact I'm so mad I'm going to drag you all the way back to the office and I'm going to - "

"Sorry."

Konzen blinked, stopping mid-way through his sentence. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I made you mad." 

'What the...' What the hell? 

Goku clutched on Konzen's light-coloured robes, and buried his face into the older man's stomach. Konzen could feel the child's unruly hair on his belly, and he was about to ruffle Goku's hair, until he heard a small sob. The young deity was mildly surprised, and even more shocked when he felt sodden wetness on his robes. He slightly shifted Goku away, and bent down, trying to look into the boy's eyes. Goku avoided his gaze, and lowered his face, if possible, even lower.

Konzen sighed in irritation, and lifted up Goku's chin. In the fleeting instant where gold met violet, both were silent for a moment. The saru was crying. Fuck it, the saru was crying because of him. Trying to ignore the feeling of guilt that was slamming upon the walls of his conscience, Konzen actually wondered why he was mad. Come to think of it, it was only a peck on the cheek, and it wasn't as though the saru had actually done anything worth to be mad of to him. 

Hell, he hated it when he was mad for no reason. 

Finally, Konzen spoke.

"What makes you think I'm mad at you?"

Goku's eyes widened, and Konzen groaned inwardly. _Not the eyes…_

_ _

"You're not mad at me?" Goku asked, in a voice that was almost hopeful.

"Whoever said I'm not mad?" Konzen snorted, and stood up. "Hell, who wouldn't be mad after you did that? Why did you kiss me on the cheek anyway?" He asked, acting absolutely casual, but his heart was pounding like hell, awaiting the answer. 

Konzen's golden hair reflected the sun's rays perfectly, and Goku found himself fixing a stare on the beautiful blonde man, the sun that he loved, and would always love. His sun.

Goku's gaze dropped. "Ai..." [Love...]

"Nanda?" [What?]

"Ai. Ken-nii-chan and Ten-chan were kissing when I found them in Ten-chan's room...and..."

Konzen snickered. Goku had the amazing ability to stumble upon people in the most unfortunate situations, and the most corrupted situations as well. And yet, he still remained innocent, despite the numerous occasions he rushed in upon Kenren and Tenpou doing their uh, business. Konzen had the slightest suspicion that the two mischievous lovers were behind today's prank on him. 

"And?"

"Ten-chan said that you normally kiss the one you love...and when Ten-chan said that, I thought of you, Konzen, since you're the one I love the most!!" Goku said, a wide and adorable smile on his lips, his golden eyes shining.

Konzen let the answer sank in, and nodded. "So you kissed me because you love me the most – WHAT!?"

It was a few seconds before he realized what Goku just said. Konzen was speechless. "You. Love. Me? The most?" he stammered, trying to steady himself and his whirling emotions. Konzen cursed the heavens as he heard his mind's voices arguing again for the second time his life.

_ _

_Maa, maa, Konzen. There you go again._

_ _

_Bloody hell, he actually said he loved you!! Are you a lucky man or what?_

_ _

_Well, now we know you're not having a one-sided love. *snicker*_

_ _

_Okay, he's quite beautiful. Maybe you don't have such bad taste after all._

_ _

_Hey, man, what the hell are you waiting for?_

_ _

_He's twelve! You can't do anything to him, he's too damn innocent!_

_ _

_I said it before, and I'll say it again: Fuck the bloody age rule._

Konzen growled in annoyance at the voices. 'Just shut up, dammit!' 

"Yeah!" Goku said happily, regaining the genki self he had been earlier. "Daisuki, Konzen!!" [I love you, Konzen!] He leaped onto Konzen and hugged him tightly. Konzen felt dizzy, and tried to steady himself. 'Bloody hell, you're getting turned on by a saru! Not just a saru, but a twelve year-old saru!!' His mind yelled.

'Shut up! Like I don't know already, you fucking muse!!' He yelled unconsciously back.

Goku looked up at Konzen, and he was wearing a puzzled expression.

"What?" Konzen muttered, feeling irritated, tired and totally annoyed. If the saru asked another stupid question, the saru was definitely going to get it.

"Konzen, why do you feel hard between your legs?" Goku asked innocently.

That did it. Goku yelped as for the second time that day, a fist landed squarely on his head. 

"ITAI YO!!!"

"Don't ask stupid questions," Konzen snarled, blushing furiously, and turned his back. "Ikuzo, we're going back." As he started to walk, he saw Goku gazing longingly at his hands. Deciding not to say anything, Konzen shifted his gaze forward, in case the monkey asked another unanswerable or embarrassing question, but not before he felt a soft tug on his blonde hair. 

Konzen was about to turn around and tell Goku off, but decided not to, in case the saru thought he was angry again. Somehow or other, he couldn't explain how come it was he didn't want the saru to be afraid of him. To be scared. Not of him.

Even after holding Konzen's long golden hair, Goku was still looking longingly at the older one's gloved hands. The young child sighed softly. The hands he wanted to grasp, but could not hold. The same thing went with Konzen. The sun that he wanted and loved, but could not have. His shining, beautiful sun…

Konzen cursed under his breath. 'Why is the kid so fucking scared of me? Why can't he tell me what's bothering him when he needs to? Am I such a bloody bastard?' His senses focused on the small hand which was holding tightly onto his hair. 'I, Konzen Douji, can't even be a good guardian for a little kid. How the hell can I love him?'

It was with shock that Konzen realized the last few words he just thought. 

'I? Love him? How could I possibly love him?'

He was denying it, but then, there was the truth, shoving itself into his face. 

There was only one word to describe the situation.

_Fuck._

****

That night, Konzen was still pondering over his feelings. The naked truth exposing itself before him – well, he didn't know what to do about that. But the fact that Goku actually said he loved him? He snorted. Was the saru actually capable of loving? Being as innocent as he was, he probably didn't even know what it was like to love somebody. Plus, did he actually love Goku in the first place? God knows, it could have been just a sexual frustration, or something else. 

He groaned as his mind screamed, 'For hell's sake~! Here's your golden opportunity!'

"Shut the hell up," Konzen murmured angrily, to whoever it was that was inhabiting his mind.

Staring up at the ceiling, the young deity was silent for a few moments. His cold violet eyes scanned the ceiling, and his mind was still screaming insults at him. His conscience and his mind were currently at a one-to-one battle, with mind leading 7-1. And he didn't like that one bit.

"That's it. If I stay here any longer, my fucking mind is gonna drive me insane."

And Konzen left for Goku's room.

****

Konzen opened the door, and stepped inside without a sound. 

The room was in utter darkness. There wasn't even a candle nor even a tiny speck of light in the room. Besides the midnight blackness in the room, the room was also deadly quiet. The silence resonation in the room shook Konzen, and he wondered why Goku was quiet tonight. Konzen lit a candle, and placed it on the cupboard. The bulge in the bed was silent, and Konzen had the feeling that Goku would, remain silent.

"Goku...?" he whispered.

It was when he moved a few steps forward, did he detect a small sob coming from the huddled figure in the bed. It was soft, but a sob nonetheless. Konzen was surprised, and he sat down on the bed. Sensing the other being in the room, Goku shot upright, and found himself staring into Konzen's deep violet eyes. 

Konzen felt his breath catch in his chest. Goku had been crying. But for what? 

"Why are you crying?"

Silence.

"Answer when I ask you a question, saru."

"...Dark..."

"What?"

"The dark." Goku's shoulder's shook as his murmured those words. "I'm scared...of the dark. Always been scared. There was always darkness...and there was no sun. When I was born below, there was no sun for me to turn to. There were only people...people who couldn't care less about me." Goku laughed bitterly. 

"And there still are those who hate me, despise me... But then...now, I've found my sun. The sun of my life. Konzen. You're my sun."

Another tear cascaded down Goku's smooth bronze cheek. 

"But you're not here... not here when I need the sun. Not here with me in the darkness. So...I guess you hate me too, right? Konzen? You despise me like the others do, don't you - "

His words were cut off when Konzen suddenly crushed his mouth to Goku's, unable to control himself any longer. Goku's eyes widened in shock, but gave in into the kiss. At the first touch of skin contact, he shuddered at the shiver of pleasure that surged through him. Strangely enough, just the muffled touch of their lips caused what remained of Goku's sane mind drown into a whirl of intoxicating sensations. 

It had been several moments since the lip-lock had been performed. Konzen released Goku, and held him at arm's length, gazing into his eyes. As deep violet reflected gold, Goku's eyes were wide. Goku opened his mouth to say something, but Konzen silenced him with another kiss. Leaving Goku's lips, Konzen leaned towards Goku, so close that they were almost nose to nose. 

"I don't hate you, Goku."

The young child's eyes grew larger, and Konzen felt himself drowning in the depths of those golden eyes again. 'Not the eyes!' His mind screamed.

"Really?" Goku asked, hope clinging to every syllable he uttered.

"Yeah." Konzen nodded. "I..."

'Doesn't he know how I feel about him?'

He stopped his sentence mid-way. Konzen rose to leave the room, but not before two bronze arms wrapped around his waist. He felt Goku burrowing his head into his back, and Konzen stopped abruptly.

"Konzen...can you stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Konzen sighed, and though Goku didn't see it, he smiled. "I don't know what to do with you..." He sat down on Goku's bed, and settled down next to Goku. As Goku slept next to him, Konzen brought him into an embrace, and nuzzled his face in Goku's silky brown hair.

"Sleep, love..." he murmured. "I'm here."

_'Aishiteru...'_ [I love you]

**_To Be Continued_**

****

**[A/N]** Omigosh, that was darn long!!! O.o For me, yeah. Man, that sucked. I didn't mean for the sappy romance thing part to come so early, but – well, you can't trust me when it comes to these things. T___T How out of character can Konzen get? *sobs in a corner* I'm so sorry if anyone hates this chapter...Gomenasai!! Gawd, the sappiness...sob, sob...I'm really, really sorry...


	3. Living Lights

[A/N] Okiee...me on a little sugar high today. *hic* Okay, Goku is _really_ having feelings for Konzen. *glee* Not just childish love...mwahaha...All I know is that I'm feeling very weird and I'm planning to torture Konzen really, really bad. Ha, ha.

Konzen: NOOO!!!

[A/N] Oh yes. Oh okay fine, I'm not a sadistic bitch. Prepare yourself everyone – this fic is going to take an unexpected turn of events. It's gonna turn more romantic, sappy and that of course means it gonna turn sucky. 

I'd like to make a take here that every, and I mean, every review I get means a lot to me, short or long, and a small shrine will be erected in their honor with their names on it, and they'll be framed on the wall and severely polished. Therefore, I give you my heartfelt thanks for even reviewing this stupid fic I've written *sobs*

Now, on with da fic, and a little thanks for my reviewers:

**sTrAwBeRrYfAnSz: **Is it spelt right? ^___^; Ha, ha, don't worry, Konzen will always be on top. Thank you for reviewing!! Your fic 'Love means' is totally sugoi too!!! ^^

** **

**Virago: **Really!? Thanks! *glomp*

** **

**dref: **THANK YOU!! Here's another chapter for you and the others!

** **

**Madiha: **You too? *Glomps back* Refreshing? Thanks so much!! *sniff*

** **

**Genkisaru: **You do!? Thanks! Yeah, it's a shame Goku's so young, but actually its sweet in a way.

** **

**Star-chan: **Btw, its okay if you take the sun part, 'coz it belongs to Minekura-sensei, not me, ha, ha...thank you so much!!! :D Anyways, I'm living in Selangor. Where do you live?

** **

**Morikawa Sei: **OMG thank you, thank you, thank you so very, very, very much!!!

** **

**jashuang: **SANK YUU!!! :) *glomp*

** **

**SephirothduMatrea: **Ah, Seph, you never know, it could be. ^__^ Poor Goku.

** **

**Ewen: **Ewen!! Seriously, I'm not worth worshipping – I'm an amateur compared to you!!! ;___; But thanks anyway…I don't deserve it, you know!! Other people are more worth worshipping than me! Honestly!

****

# Of Golden Eyes

**#3 – Living Lights**

** **

** **

** **

Bright sunlight shone through the window, intruding the darkness and solemnity of the room. Mumbling something to do with the sun, Goku turned over, still fast asleep, but barely. The sun's rays were blinding; and the young child could feel the brightness on his eyes.

Letting out a groan, Goku buried his face into the nearest pillow he could feel, and blocked out the bright rays, which were disturbing his sleep. The pillow was surprisingly warm though...he didn't care. Goku welcomed the warmth, and hugged his pillow tightly, feeling the brush of fabric against his own skin. He winced as he felt soft blond hair tickle his cheek, but didn't bother to brush it away.

_Hold on a sec...!!!_

_ _

What the hell was blond hair doing here? Goku raised his eyes to slowly look up into the supposed "pillow's" face. He was in the arms of his beloved master's. Konzen was still thankfully asleep, and his face was blissfully angelic. His shining golden hair caught the sun's rays and made it, if even possible, shinier. The perfect frame for a perfect face. Goku felt a heated blush staining his cheeks, but he didn't know why. Konzen just looked...beautiful. But then, what had he expected? His sun was beautiful, looked beautiful and would always be beautiful to him, no matter what. 

Somehow, that kiss yesterday had changed the way that Goku looked at Konzen...

Forever.

Sighing, Goku stroked his finger down Konzen's smooth cheek, feeling the excruciating feel of his master. Taking a few strands of the soft, silky golden strands that had looked the sun to him into his hands, the young brown-haired child fingered the delicate strands gently, as though it was a piece of fragile glass. Releasing Konzen's hair, Goku placed a shivering finger on the elder one's lips. Pondering over his thoughts, Goku didn't notice the pair of violet eyes that fluttered open at the soft contact.

Goku was still looking at the beautiful sun-teased hair when a strong gloved hand gripped his own. Startled, Goku looked up, and in that magical instant, gold struck violet. Still shocked, Goku took a while to calm down. "Konzen..."

The said one didn't murmur anything in return, only gazed.

And Konzen felt himself losing himself in those golden eyes.

There was utter silence for a few minutes, or at least, it remained silent for those few minutes until Goku put on a chibi face, smiled mischievously, and suddenly hugged Konzen tight, spoiling the said oh-so-romantic mood. Konzen was about to scold the saru and punch him on the head, but forgot all about it as he embraced Goku back.

And for that quiet moment, none of them did nothing. They just lost themselves in each other's arms.

****

"Ooh. Gasp. Wow. Konzen Douji seems to be in a very good mood today. Wonder why..."

"Shut up, Kuso Baba [Old Hag]." Konzen was exceptionally cool as he said this, though his cheeks had turned pink when the said Old Hag had remarked at him.

Kanzeon raised an eyebrow. "I'm one of the five main gods who rule heaven, _and _I'm your aunt to boot. Show some respect."

Muttering something about hags and the bloody gods, Konzen turned away, and resumed to shuffling his documents. Kanzeon chose to ignore it, even though she couldn't hide the undeniable fact that a vein had, somehow, chosen to pop out on her forehead. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something purple on Konzen's desk. Turning around, she saw a small vase on his desk, and a bunch of the most beautiful and stunning violets she'd ever seen. 

Entranced, Kanzeon moved closer to the desk and picked up a violet, twirling it around her thumb. Konzen looked up, and for a moment Kanzeon swore she had seen a smile on his face. However, as he shifted his gaze back to the boring old papers, she immediately accepted it as an illusion.

"They're very pretty," Kanzeon murmured, taking a whiff out of the dainty, delicate blossom. Konzen grunted in return. It was a scent of spring, a scent of sweetness... Her eyes widened, and her mouth broke into a huge grin. She whirled around to tease her favourite –and only- nephew. 

Konzen, as though he could predict what was coming, looked up on cue, his deep violet eyes shining through his blonde hair.

"What do you want now, old hag?"he growled.

"Since when did you actually start to appreciate the bountiful blossoms of spring?" Kanzeon purred, leaning closer toward Konzen. "You swore once that you'd hate flowers for life." Amused, Kanzeon took up the vase, and held it mockingly before Konzen. "Yet, these amazing beauties are dwelling around few inches before your very eyes."

"Goku picked them," Konzen growled. He was going to kill the old hag if she raised any stupid questions.

And he _meant _kill.

"Ah, I thought so." Kanzeon took another violet from the vase, and waved it teasingly before Konzen's equally matching violet eyes. "And if I'm not mistaken, it must have been because your eyes matched the oh-so beautiful colours of the violets. Or am I wrong?" She raised her bemused eyes to another side of the office, where yet another bunch of flowers stood. Only difference was those flowers were deep crimson, the colour of wine.

"Your pet picked that a little while ago, didn't he?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"You actually have the patience to bear with the flowers in this room."

"Get to the point, hag."

"You've changed...Konzen."

Konzen snorted, and got up. "I haven't changed." But deep down in his heart, he knew what he said wasn't true. He _had _changed. A mere little saru with big golden eyes and a stunning smile had changed him. 

And he hated it when people said he'd changed.

But he didn't feel that way anymore. In fact, he felt _glad _that he'd changed. That way, Goku was actually happier, braver and more willing to seek for Konzen every time something troubled him. And, much to Konzen's dismay, Konzen was happy about that. And he wasn't just happy about that, he _wanted _Goku to come to him in times of doubt and confusion. He wanted to be the one to comfort Goku, understand Goku, listen to Goku's worst fears...most of all...he wanted to be the one that loved Goku. And he wanted to be loved back.

Dammit, he wanted _love._

He, Konzen Douji, _wanted_ love with a capital W. It wasn't just lust or sexual needs. Konzen Douji wanted somebody to cherish, to care about, to understand, to listen, to care, to love... he wanted somebody to live his life with. Somebody to be there whenever he needed him.

And right at the moment, to Konzen's ultimate horror, he realized that the one person that he wanted to love more than any other living soul was none other than Son Goku.

His nerves wracked at the realization, and his head spun as he felt what remained of his common sense erupt and explode in flames. _'But this was impossible,' _he reminded himself. _'He's supposed to be my pet, and I'm supposed to be his guardian! How can I fall in love with him?' _

Konzen's mind cackled and rubbed its imaginary hands in glee, and another fierce war ensued.

_Konzen Douji, loving!?_

_ _

_And you thought it was impossible._

_ _

_He's too young._

_ _

_So what if he's bloody young?_

_ _

_It's a sin to love a child. _

_ _

_I can change that. I swear to the goddamned Hell I'll bloody change that._

_ _

_And he's a heretic. All will be against you if you love a heretic._

_ _

_Fuck them to hell. I don't care._

_ _

_You don't know what they might do if they find out, Konzen._

_ _

_I'll kill them if they try anything._

_ _

His mind retreated to the back of his subconscious. _'We'll see.'_

_ _

"I haven't changed. I'm still the same Konzen Douji I was before, and I will always be."

Kanzeon smiled, as though she understood the mental torment he was going through, and stepped closer towards him, still fingering the violets she had in her hand, and she passed one to him, deliberately waving it teasingly before him.

"Konzen, I'd like to see how you're going to work it out," she said, amused.

"What am I to you, a force of entertainment?" Konzen muttered dully, "My mind isn't the type to play around, you know."

"Well, yes," Kanzeon replied, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "You know as well as I do that Heaven's a stark boring place where nothing exciting happens." She lifted up Konzen's chins, and her dark eyes met her nephew's violet ones, the glint of amusement reflected within dark depths. 

Konzen slapped her hand away, and proceeded to brush his chin, as though Kanzeon carried some kind of harmful genetic bacteria. The supposed Goddess of Mercy chose to ignore this, and turned to leave.

"You know what I mean. Nothing like a little romance to liven things up, Konzen. Do you want to bet?"

"Bet on what, Kuso Baba? [Old hag]" Konzen said dryly.

"The possibilities of rejection, ho, ho..."

A vein popped on Konzen's forehead, and his face became more than a little flustered. "GET OUT!!!" Konzen yelled. Kanzeon shrugged, and before leaving, hung around the door. "Oh, and good luck, I say you're gonna get dumped - "

Her words were cut off as Konzen slammed the door in her face.

****

"Do you think those two are going to make it?" 

A brash voice murmured, followed with an impatient 'tuh' and the silent folding of arms. The tall, dark-clothed figure took out a cigarette, and lighted the ciggie, taking a pleasant whiff. His companion, a dark-haired man in white robes, shrugged, his emerald-green eyes glinting mischievously. 

"What do you think, Kenren?"

The said redhead blinked, and grinned, looking up at the sky. 

"You never know."

Tenpou smiled, and when they reached his room, he proceeded to close the door, shutting Kenren out. "Good day, I've got documents to attend to..." Tenpou muttered, but not before the cool redhead gripped his arm tightly.

"Stop avoiding me, Tenpou."

"Now, now, Kenren, I really have to tend to matters..."

He was silenced by Kenren's shattering mouth on his. Tenpou's glasses fell to the ground, forgotten

****

"Not...here..." Tenpou murmured into Kenren's mouth, but Kenren refused to release the lip-lock. Instead, his lips still on Tenpou's, Kenren, by some sheer force of will, removed his shirt. The black piece of leather lay forgotten on the ground. 

Tenpou didn't feel like stopping either, though his heart was yelling madly for him to let go of the man and push him away. But no, once they came, Kenren's kisses were unstoppable and irresistible, and heart-stoppingly aggressive.

And he, Tenpou Gensui, couldn't deny that he liked that about Kenren.

Admitting defeat, he closed his eyes, and responded to the kiss. Tenpou moaned softly as Kenren's touch sent shivers all over his body. The touch of the man always excited him, and his lips remained firmly locked on Kenren's even as Kenren pinned him to the ground, knocking over a pile of books.

Leaving his lips, Kenren's red eyes blazed with lust. Tenpou always fascinated him, no matter how many times he touched him. The said latter buried his soft hands into Kenren's fiery hair, and Tenpou purred as Kenren once again crushed his mouth on his. 

"Tenpou, you're the most beautiful thing I've seen in my whole life." Kenren whispered, his voice laced with burning desire.

Tenpou just smiled up at him, his emerald-green eyes shimmering with mischief. "I know, and I plan to make you realize that." He removed his white robe.

Everything was ruined as the door slammed open, revealing a chibi saru.

"Ten-chan! Ken-nii-cha – oh."

Kenren rolled off Tenpou with an alarmed yell, and Tenpou hurriedly scrambled up and arranged his books, putting on his trademark white coat, and coughed. The redhead next to him hurriedly wore his jacket, and the latter looked at the child at the door with a nervous grin. Together, the both of them put on expressions of absolute innocence so fake you could sniff them out from Toronto. They deceived nobody – with the exception of Goku for now, of course.

Goku stared, his gaze shifting from the two to the knocked over pile of books that lay scattered on the floor.. "What was Ten-chan doing?" He asked sweetly, his eyes huge and innocent, surveying the should-be corrupted scene, which was, actually, right before his eyes.

"Umm...we call it the confession of love." Tenpou said hurriedly, beads of sweat trickling down his cheek. Kenren combed a little of his hair, and proceeded for the door, and gave Tenpou a sheepish grin. "I'll be going now..."

Tenpou's eyes shone darkly. _'I'm gonna kill Kenren.'_

_ _

"Na, Ten-chan? You're all sweaty..."

Tenpou was jerked back to reality, and he sweat dropped, wondering what answer to give to Goku. "Um...pretty hot now, isn't it?" He muttered nervously, and fanned himself. Caught in the act!! What could be worse?

"Na, don't worry, Goku. It's just a hot spell." Looking frantically around, Tenpou looked desperately for a change of topic. His eyes softened as they fell on Goku. Putting an arm around Goku's shoulders, Tenpou sat Goku on his lap as he sat down.

"Goku, how are you and Konzen, uh...getting along?" he asked, a hint of mischief lurking in his voice. 

"Konzen's okay." Goku smiled, and snuggled closer to Tenpou. _'But I...'_

_ _

[A/N: Sorry, nothing going on between our dear Goku and Tenpou *scuttles off*]

Goku sighed, and his huge golden eyes met Tenpou's green orbs as he looked up. 

"What's the matter, Goku?" Tenpou murmured softly, ruffling the child's silky brown hair in a brotherly way, his jade-coloured eyes filled with concern.

"Konzen kissed me."

Tenpou fell off the chair, and Goku with him. "What!?" Tenpou sputtered, clutching his chest. _'My God, I think I'm going to have a heart attack!!!' _He calmed down, took a deep breath, and looked at Goku, an expression of utter disbelief on his face. Putting his glasses back on, Tenpou tried to steady his madly speeding heartbeats.

"_Konzen _kissed _you!?"_

_ _

_'If Konzen actually kissed Goku, that only meant one thing...'_

_ _

Goku was startled at the older man's outburst. Nodding awkwardly, Goku waved a hand in front of Tenpou's face. The man seemed to have zoned out. "No kidding!?" Tenpou suddenly burst out laughing, clutching his sides. Goku's eyes widened in shocked surprise, and shrank back in alarm, wondering if everyone was actually in a sane state of mind today. (Hey, it wasn't everyday you saw Tenpou Gensui, Marshal of the Western Army laughing his guts out, after all - ) "Are you okay, Ten-chan? What's funny about it?"

_'It can only mean that Konzen Douji – of all people, honestly! – is in love.'_

Tenpou took out his glasses and wiped his eyes, murmuring, "This is priceless..." Looking at Goku, Tenpou wore a face devoid of laughter, and put a hand on the kid's shoulder. "You don't understand." Standing up, Tenpou made a mental note to tell Kenren, and forgot all about killing the fiery red-haired man.

"I don't know what to do..." Goku pressed Tenpou's hand to his chest, and Tenpou could feel the hard and speeding heartbeat of the young teen. Tenpou looked up at Goku, and found himself reveling in the child's beautiful golden eyes. Tenpou groaned internally. Now he could understand how Konzen felt every time he stared at Goku. "Ten-chan...I'm so confused."

Tenpou brought Goku into a paternal embrace, and he sighed. "And?"

"I don't know…Ten-chan, every time I look at Konzen, my heart speeds up, really, really fast. And whenever I look into his eyes, I feel like looking away, but I can't. It's strange...and every time he touches me I feel something tingly." Goku closed his eyes, and a smile danced on his lips. "And sometimes when I look at him, I just tell myself I'm so proud that he's my master, and that I'll do anything for him, anything..." His eyes opened again. "Anything for him.

"Anything for him to love me."

Tenpou was surprised at the last few words. He felt his mouth curving into a grin, and he played with Goku's hair playfully. _'I see now. Goku is happily in love...' _He smirked inwardly at the image of the so-called person the young child was in love with. _'...in love with an idiot called Konzen Douji who loves him too._

_ _

_'Both in love, but it seems that Goku doesn't know how Konzen feels.'_

_ _

For the first time in his life, a vein popped on Tenpou's forehead.

_'Konzen no baka.'_

Tenpou smiled down at Goku. "Don't worry about it, Goku. I'm very sure what's gonna happen." He said encouragingly.

Goku's eyes widened, hope reflected in those innocent eyes. "Really?"

"I'm not telling," Tenpou grinned, "It'll spoil the fun. Now, run along now, Goku."

Goku pouted. "Spoilsport." But he nodded, and left to go back to Konzen's office. 

There was the sound of the door being closed and a distant click, as Goku left. Looking back, Goku sweatdropped as he heard insane hysterical laughter coming from inside the room he just left. _'Is Ten-chan really OK? O.o'_

_ _

Tenpou leaned against the door, breathless and gasping for air, and still laughing. Picturing the golden-haired deity pressing lips against Goku was all too much, especially after seeing his stricken face when Goku had pinned him to the ground...Tenpou laughed even harder, and if possible, started to giggle like some gossiping schoolgirl.

Shaking his head, Tenpou sighed happily. Things were going to get interesting.

**_ _**

**_To be Continued_**

**** 

_ _

**[A/N]** Ack – another sucky chapter *buries head in pillow*Sorry!!! I can't ever make it up to you guys ;___; Anyways, please review. *looks around* It'll be weird if I'm one of the only writers who don't ask for review around here...ne? Anyway, happy birthday, Sanzo-sama!! ^___^ Here's a nice Goku wrapped in a box for you – 

Goku in box: *whimpers* Let me outta here!!!

Sanzo: *points gun at Gokugurl* Do you want to die that badly? I have no need for presents. Ch'.

**[A/N]** Gulps, and runs away with all her Saiyuki drawings, bullets following from behind. R&R ne!! You're gonna make a really freaky author very happy. :)


	4. Melancholy Soul

**[A/N] **Everyone! Thanks for the reviews –I don't deserve them- ;___; *glomps readers* Thank you thank you thank you so much!!! I love you guys!!!

**[IMPORTANT NOTE] **The crazy authoress here drew a picture of Konzen hugging Goku, so if anyone wants the picture just give a shout and leave me your email in your reviews or email me. ^^ I read every review so I won't miss out. Okay?

Anyways, here's the fourth chapter, and to all my reviewers (including those by mail):

**Eventine: **Thanks so much!!! ;__; I feel like completing the fic right now...thank you!!!** **

**Star-chan: **Seriously, Star-chan! All our writing skills are unique! ~_^ Don't feel bad about it!!! :D And where's your next chapter, huh? *points finger* :P

**laila: **Ah, don't worry, Konzen will do something about it soon. *wink, wink*

** **

**Aki Rei: **Mwahaha...Kenren and Tenpou were meant to be caught in every kind of embarrassing situation in this fic, and as long as I am the author of this fic, they're not getting away. *snicker* I'm evil right? Thank you thank you. :D

** **

**zero-talent: **He, he...you do? =) Both pairings work for me. I'm 13.

** **

**Morikawa Sei: **Yeah!!! Notice that Goku always runs in during the most awkward times...of course, its courtesy to this rather insane author Gokugurl who's running high on sugar...sure, I'll continue!! Thank you!!!

** **

**vermilian: **Here's another chappie for you and the others! Thanks!! I love Detective Conan by the way...mwahaha...

**ice krystahl: **AAH!!!! I LOVE YOUR FICS!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing! *bows*

**'deru: **Everyone, I would like to introduce my slightly wacky senior from Malaysia. ^_^ Didn't mean that, sempai. Heh, heh. And thanks for reviewing my fic!!! XD Can't thank you enough, ne...you think it's funny? O.o Whoa...tell me when you got your fic up, ne? Ne? XD 

**Ewen: **Oh okay. ^^ Thanks for being such a sweetie and reading my fic! *bows* Since you've been such an absolute angel, even when jay's screeching at you, this chappie is dedicated to you, with a little KonzenxGoku scene, heh, heh. ^^

**sLL: **It's cute? Really!? ^^ Thanks for reviewing! Hontou da. No problem, if I didn't update you wouldn't be reading this, ne? :D

****

**NOTE:** Remember chappie 2 where Konzen and Goku kissed? I admit it, it wasn't sensuous enough – looks around – I was afraid my account and story would be kicked out, you see...so here's to make it up to you guys with a more heated one!! ^_^ Okay? Don't mind, don't mind…

**Ooh…**Konzen and Goku naughtiness!! *evil glint*

**WARNING: **Teeny weenie hint of **lime **in this chapter. I'll warn you when it comes to that. ^^ But you want to read it that way, ne? Oh hell, I'm 13 and I'm writing these already. U_U Who cares?

****

** **

** **

**Of Golden Eyes**

**#4 – Melancholy Soul**

** **

** **

** **

Birds were soaring in the sky, the sun beating brightly down, the blue stretch of sky smiling upon Heaven...the utter peacefulness of the place was enchanting, yet disturbingly haunting at the same time. However, a certain Kanzeon Bosatsu thought it plain annoying, not to mention totally unnerving.

Getting up, she sighed. "That's it, the silence is gonna drive me insane." 

"I wonder what dear Konzen is doing now," she murmured, a mischievous smile playing on her lips, conjuring up a...rather exotic picture of Konzen with Goku, and Kanzeon sniggered, all kinds of thoughts going through her head.

"I'll go and disturb him a while, then. After all, he's such an airhead, that idiot..."

****

Some few corridors away, a certain blonde-haired deity sneezed.

****

Golden eyes scanned the meadow, and shone brightly once target was found. Said chibi saru with golden eyes pounced on the daffodils, and lay down, looking at the sky. Brushing away an annoying strand of chocolate hair, Goku sighed happily, sniffing the bright yellow blossoms appreciatively, inhaling the sweet scent that was daffodils.

Picking a yellow blossom, Goku stood up and looked at it, smiling at the beautiful flower.

_'As bright as the sun...'_

_ _

His thoughts immediately averted to Konzen. Goku turned crimson, the colour staining his cheeks up to the dark brown roots of his soft hair. The child could feel his thumping heart against his chest, and he clutched it tightly. At the conjured image of the sexy blonde god that was his master, he felt his knees turning to mush and Goku could swear for a moment that something inside him was melting.

Melting _fast_.

Goku's mind launched into World War III as Angel-Goku and Devil-Goku began a really wild argument. And he meant wild.

_Devil-Goku cackled evilly, his golden eyes flashing with a malicious glint._ 'Now...don't bother denying anything about it, Goku-chan! You want him, and you know it...'

_ _

_Angel-Goku whipped out his nyoibou from thin air, and brought it smacking down on Devil-Goku's head. _"ITAI!" _Devil-Goku yelled, clutching his head, _"It hurts, you bloody asshole!!"_ The said angel pouted, and growled back at the leatherified dark self of Goku. _

_ _

"Goku isn't ready, baka!! He's a kid!! What he needs is romance," _Angel-Goku said dreamily, sounding not unlike a certain Marshal of the West Army with green eyes. _"At this age, it'll be all sweet fluff and love..." 

_Devil-Goku ran to one side and puked._

_ _

Unfortunately, Goku was oblivious to all the fierce battles that were ensuing in his head, for he was not one to listen to the voice of the mind. Therefore, Goku lay there with his own thoughts, and ignored Angel-Goku who was currently wrestling Devil-Goku to the ground. [A/N: Some angel. O.o]

_Do I love Konzen?_

_ _

A smile danced softly on the curves on his mouth as Goku put a smooth finger on his lips, relishing the sweet kiss that he and Konzen had shared some days back. His golden eyes turned hazy as he recalled the feelings that Konzen had stirred in him. The feel of his guardian's crushing mouth upon his softer ones was nerve-wrecking.

And likewise, Goku's world had been turned upside-down since the shattering lip-lock.

_Do I love him?_

_ _

Thinking of the golden-haired god with his deep, warm yet cool lavender eyes, his secret smile, the answer was obvious. 

_I don't think that's even a question now._

_ _

_ _

****

Goku had plucked a banquet of flowers for Konzen, the happy little daffodils of bright gold smiling in his hands. _'I hope Konzen likes these,' _Goku thought happily. And Goku knew that deep inside him, he wanted Konzen to smile. 

_He wanted Konzen to smile a true, sincere smile. _

That was a challenge, and that's why he liked it. And most of all, he wanted Konzen to smile for him, only for him. He wanted Konzen to smile at him, hug him, and strangely enough, Goku wanted Konzen to kiss him again.

"I'm acting weird,"Goku murmured softly, his mind drifting away as he pictured Konzen embracing him, their lips connecting. He wanted to explore Konzen, to know more about his guardian. Having being born a heretic, Goku had never felt what was love, and he ached for it. Terribly. 

And now, his master had shown him what was care and love. Goku had received it in forms of punches and insults, but that was what Goku liked about Konzen. The atrocious blonde expressed attention and concern for his pet through his own ways, and Goku let it be, cherishing the feeling of being cared for. 

He had immediately felt a connection with Konzen the moment they met, the moment he pissed the blonde deity off by pulling off his hair. [A/N: Runs off to laugh in her room] However, his innocence and devotion for his master had changed and evolved into something deeper...something more intimate. 

He had started to develop feelings for Konzen, really deep feelings. Unsure at first, Goku had pondered over them, wondering what it was, before he saw the naked truth, which had been dancing before him for a while now, I might add.

_I'm in love. _He had realized that with a jolt. _I'm in love...with Konzen._

For the first time in his life, Goku had felt what it was like to love someone...

Now he wanted to feel what it was like to be loved back.

Deep in his thoughts, Goku bumped unconsciously into someone, and he released his grasp on the daffodils in surprise. Bending down to pick them up, Goku hurriedly reemerged, and he was preparing to mutter a hurried apology when he looked up.

Goku's eyes widened. The cloaked raven-haired man before him had eyes of two colours. Not that two colours startled him, it was the colour of his eyes that shook him. His left eye was a deep, startling blue, the colour of the dark sky, but his right eye...

_It was **gold**._

_ _

"Um, gomen, onii-chan," Goku gulped, his gold eyes shining with shock. The said 'onii-chan' portrayed a amused grin on his face, his different-coloured eyes sparkling with a recognizable glint of notoriousness as he looked into Goku's bright eyes. He picked up a few of the daffodils, and handed it back to the kid, his own shackles clunking with the slightest movement.

"Ano...thank you," Goku said uncertainly.

'Golden eyes...shackles on his hands and feet...So this child is the heretic they've been talking about,' _the man thought quietly, his mouth curving into a smirk. _'Well, he looks stunningly beautiful for a heretic.' _Bending down, he ruffled Goku's brown hair playfully, feeling the child tense under his touch._

_ _

_"What's your name, kid?" he murmured softly, his eyes penetrating into the deep gold eyes of the other. The innocence and serenity imbedded in those eyes was unbelievable...the man mentally shook his head. It wasn't just the eyes, the aura of the said innocence was literally lingering around him, refusing to dissipate. Amazing._

Goku blinked, before regaining his senses to answer. "Goku. My name is Goku."

The man turned around with a swish of his cloak, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as his shackles made a clunking sound on the ground.

"I'm Homura. Remember that."

****

[A/N] If you were wondering where Kenren and Tenpou was... *snicker*

Placing another flaming kiss on his lover's jawbone, Kenren's blazing ruby eyes connected with cool emerald orbs, and the brunette smirked, his dark brown hair askew, beads of perspiration clinging onto his face. Kenren flinched and relaxed when he felt Tenpou clutch his wine-red hair tightly, pulling Kenren in so that he kissed him.

Not satisfied, the redhead attacked Tenpou's mouth ferociously, and his desire for the man increased as Tenpou moaned into the kiss, his voice soft, and ever so unbearably sexy. _'Dammit to bloody hell,' _Kenren thought dully. _'No matter how many times I do it, I never tire of him.'_

_ _

"You won't," Tenpou murmured, as though as he could read his mind. "Never." 

The edges of Kenren's mouth curved into a grin. "You bet I won't," he said thickly. As his crimson eyes blurred at the sight of the wanton man beneath him, he cursed as he felt what was left of his mind drown in a whirl of emotions.

And all hell broke loose as his libido took over.

[A/N: Ah, that was a nice break. ^^]

****

Goku was skipping playfully in the corridors back to Konzen's office, daffodils still in hand. A big smile was plastered on his face as he thought of his beloved master. His golden eyes shone with happiness as he imagined Konzen's beautiful face lighting up at the sight of the daffodils. 

_'Konzen will like these. I know he will.'_

_ _

He was passing the hall of Tenkai, whistling a happy song, or at least that was what he was doing until he heard his name. 

" – and Seiten Taisen Son Goku..."

And heard something that he really shouldn't have heard. Goku's eyes widened in disbelief, and he peeked in through the gap in the closed doors, listening to what was being proclaimed by Tentei and the other gods.

_"He's a heretic."_

_ _

_"A disaster to Heaven."_

_ _

_"Your greatness, if he stays here any longer he'll ruin the place!"_

_ _

_"Gold eyes..."_

"Well, Konzen Douji isn't helping - "__

Goku froze as he heard Konzen's name being uttered.__

_ _

_"I heard that Son Goku is getting close to his guardian. _

"Me too. I wonder if they've done it in bed?"

_ _

_"That bastard Konzen Douji wouldn't let us eliminate the heretic."_

_ _

_"He thinks just because he's got the looks he can render us useless."_

_ _

His fists clenched as he continued to hear his beloved master being badmouthed.

_"After all the heretic is just trouble."_

_"Konzen is probably just using him in his bedroom. No other reason."_

_ _

_"Li Touten-sama! You see how Konzen yells at that little filth. He doesn't even like the monkey being with him."_

_ _

Goku felt hot tears welling up in his eyes, and a crystalline drop trickled down his cheek, unnoticed. His golden orbs misted as a cloud of fresh tears made their appearance.

_ _

_"He hates the heretic. Didn't you know?"_

_ _

Someone gave a chilly laugh. _"We all do."_

_ _

_"Konzen Douji hates Son Goku."_

_ _

That was it. Goku ran back to his room, tears flowing freely, his heart shattered and broken.

****

"Where the _hell _is that bakasaru!?"

Konzen was fuming as he stormed down the corridors. All the guards were whispering among themselves, wondering what Goku had done now. They were oblivious to the fact that Konzen's anger was out of pure concern for the kid, and not out of some other prank that Goku had pulled. 

Of course they were oblivious to it, since after all, Konzen didn't even mention anything related to that, or _couldn't_ mention.

Konzen slammed open Goku's door, and proceeded to give the said saru a thwack on the head. Or at least, he was going to, before Goku looked up at him from the bed with eyes that were suspiciously red. Konzen's own violet eyes widened at Goku's forlorn state, but he tried to hide it. "What happened?" Konzen murmured, his voice unnaturally calm.

"Konzen..." Goku whimpered softly, before leaning himself against his guardian. The golden-haired deity felt wetness on his robes, but didn't bother to do anything about them. Instead, he just embraced Goku gently, and felt a little better when Goku's tense body relaxed against his chest. Nuzzling his head in Goku's tousled brown hair, Konzen felt a pang of pain in his heart as he felt the child's radiating sadness.

"...my eyes..."

Konzen released the embrace, and held Goku at arm's length. "What?" 

Goku looked down, afraid to meet his guardian's eyes. When he finally looked up at Konzen, however, he couldn't help his tears from flowing. His golden eyes shimmered with tears, and he then poured his heart out to his guardian, and told the tale of what he had heard the gods say in the afternoon.

"They said I was trouble...oh god, Konzen, they were badmouthing you...they said you used me in your room...they said...they..." his words spilled out so fast, Goku's mind was spinning. His vision was beginning to blur from all the tears, and Goku didn't bother wiping them away. Goku closed his eyes, and sighed as he buried his face into Konzen's broad chest. 

Konzen sighed, and stroked Goku's silky hair softly, running his hands through the dark brown strands of hair he had come to know and love. Bending down, Konzen kissed Goku's tears away, only to find Goku's eyes fluttering open in shock and flushing bright scarlet. Hugging Goku again, Konzen tightened his arms around Goku, and whispered into his ear. "Tell me."

Just those two words caused more tears to fall, and Konzen waited patiently for the smaller one's answer, feeling the child shuddering with racking sobs. Reaching out a hesitant hand, Konzen traced small circles on the small of Goku's back, and he eased when Goku stopped shaking. 

"They said you hated me."

Konzen raised an eyebrow. "They what?"

Goku took a deep breath. "The gods – they said you hated my eyes, my golden eyes – my symbol of being a heretic. And they said you hated me."

Konzen rolled his eyes upward, and leaned down to capture Goku's mouth in a ravishing kiss. 

[**OII!!!! Mild Lime]**

Startled, Goku's eyes widened. Konzen closed his beautiful violet orbs, and his tongue stroked Goku's lips. He felt the child shudder beneath him, with shock and pleasure. Goku closed his own eyes, and responded to the kiss, letting Konzen explore his mouth without hesitation.

Konzen didn't need to reply. He answered Goku with his touch.

Konzen succumbed to his desire, and he let himself savour the taste of Goku's mouth. Tongues enrolled in a war for dominance as both tongues did a sensual dance, tasting each other.

Konzen pinned Goku to the ground as he removed his robes, lips still firmly locked on the younger boy's softer ones. The child's lips were intoxicating…gentle, smooth, and tempting … a mixture of sensations ran themselves through Konzen's mind as he made use of his own tongue, and Goku let out a soft moan. 

That soft sound only fueled Konzen's desire for more, and he too removed the younger boy's clothing. Beads of sweat trickling down his cheek, his normally silky golden hair was plastered against his face. They were hot and sweaty, but hell, that was what it was supposed to be, right? Konzen felt the child's hand clutching his own, and he continued tormenting Goku, producing a trail of kisses from his. 

Then, Goku was drowning in a wave of emotions, his mind swirling and turning as he felt pleasure shoot through him as Konzen kissed him again, gently and softly, but astonishingly atrocious as he attacked Goku's lower lip. The younger child responded by burying his hands in Konzen's beautiful hair, pressing him closer to him, and deepening the kiss.

"More...Konzen..." Goku whispered, his normally chibi voice husky and low.

Just by hearing the name –his name- being murmured by the extremely sexy saru below him, what remained of Konzen's still sane mind had disappeared, only to be replaced with a load of things that he wanted to do to Goku. [A/N: Believe me, you don't want to know.] And as he was just thinking of that, his desire seized control.

_'Oh, bloody hell.'_

_ _

The last thing that Konzen actually remembered before ravaging Goku, was that he was truly, and he meant _truly_, glad that he had locked the door.

[**Yes, kiddies, its safe to read now.**]

Goku woke up in Konzen's arms. _'Um...what had happened?' _He recalled Konzen on him, his crushing and gentle mouth, his shiny golden hair upon his body, his quick and knowing hands, his – 

Goku blushed.

"Don't hate you." A voice murmured behind him.

Goku looked back, only to find golden eyes meeting with violet, and his embarrassed gaze turned puzzled. "What?" Goku asked, his thoughts spinning.

"I don't hate you, Goku," Konzen said clearly. "The bloody gods might say that I hate you, but I don't. In fact, its quite the opposite." He brought Goku closer to him, and hooked his arms around the young teens waist. Of all people, Konzen turned scarlet. "Ah – bloody hell, I _love_ you."

A ringing silence followed those last three words.

After what seemed like an eternity, "Konzen?" Goku asked softly.

"Mm?"

"I love you too," the child muttered softly, flushing deep crimson.

There was a very, very pregnant pause. 

Goku only turned, if possible, even redder. The young teen proceeded to climb out of bed after the statement, but not before Konzen grabbed him and yanked him back into it, holding him with his strong arms, nuzzling his head into his hair, his warmth welcoming with love. Goku sank into the embrace, placing his own hands around Konzen's neck, and pressed his lips to Konzen's.

Taken aback by Goku's sudden bravery, Konzen sank back, but for once, let Goku take the lead, and let Goku taste him, savouring him, feeling him...and Goku pinned Konzen to the bed, admiring the bare, broad chest of his masters'. Goku wasn't very experienced, but hell, he had instinct, and talent to boot. Konzen decided to speak.

"Your eyes, Goku."

Goku felt something shatter inside him. 

"I don't hate your eyes."

Something, something that shimmered like hope, shone inside Goku's heart as he heard those few words. Smiling, Goku looked down at Konzen, his said golden eyes dancing with happiness. "You don't?"

"They're beautiful," Konzen murmured.

He was cut off as Goku performed a shattering kiss. Konzen hadn't expected Goku to crush his mouth on his own, but allowed Goku to do as he pleased, allowing the younger one to explore and admire his body, touch a shivering finger on every curve, shudder in pleasure as he stroked his bare skin. Plus, he, Konzen Douji was enjoying it, so why not?

Or at least he was enjoying it, until the doors burst open, revealing a certain redhead we know and a familiar-looking brunette in glasses.

"Oh, my god," Kenren and Tenpou muttered in unison, gaping at the scene before them.

"FUCK!!!"

To Be Continued

****

[A/N] Okay, guys (and girls) how was that? ^^ Fine, it kinda sucked...but it wasn't _that _bad, was it? Ne? *looks hopefully* And remember...

If **anyone, **I mean **anyone **wants the picture of Konzen hugging Goku from chapter two, just e-mail me or tell me in the reviews, and **leave your email! **^^ Well, Kimie-kun has gotta go now. Hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Longing for Love

**[A/N]** To all those who reviewed, I can't thank you enough. ;_; Your reviews have brightened up my otherwise gloomy life. So this chappie is dedicated to you, my loyal readers – hope you enjoy! ^^ Before that, a small word of thanks...

**sLL: **Aah! THANK YOU!!! ^^ Of course they come in at the right times – coz I'm the authoress!! =) *evil laughter* And they not getting away... thanks 'gain!!!

**Sleine: **Really!? ;__; Thanks, I really thought it sucked. U_U; Your favourite chapter? Good, coz this is the chappie I worked most on. Ha, ha...thanks for reviewing!!! *glomp*

**laila: **So true. ^o^ He, he...quite a nice change than the usual, ne? :)

Missing Link: *takes a deep breath* THANK YOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! ^^ I got here today because of books too – loads of 'em. O.o; Thanks for the advice, I'll be sure to follow it. XD By the way, this is only my first time writing lime. ^^ I guess it's cause I read tons of romance novels. ;) AU is Alternate Universe. And no, your work isn't a bunch of crap. :D  

**Morikawa Sei: **Sank yuu! Hope you've gotten the pic already… ^_^ 

**cutie-pie16:** Thanks for reviewing! ^^ Here's another chapter!

**SepirothduMatrea: **^_^ I LOVE sappy scenes, don't you?

**Star-chan: **AAHHH!!! ARIGATOU!!!! *glomp*

**Nalesko: **He, he, gomenasai. ^^ There you go, an all new chappie!

**jashuang: **I'm very sorry, but I couldn't send it to you. ;___; It can't be delivered to your email! Have you got another one? Sorry, but I dunno what happened...gomen, gomen... 

**Aki Rei: **SANK YUU!!!! Well here you go, the next chappie... 

**'deru: **SEMPAI! ARIGATOU!!! *glomp* Lah, nobody said you couldn't post your fic! ^^ Who knows, you might even get 50 over reviews with that one-shot – so post it, otherwise it'd be a waste – ne? Ala...It's nothing to be malu about what...if it's good it's good, and you should post it!!

**sTrAwBeRrYfAnSz: **WAI! Thank you! ^^ Hope you got the pic already. 

**Ewen:** You deserved it coz you were an absolute angel, and plus, you're the one who actually supported me to post this piece of rubbish up in the first place. ^^ So yahoo!!

**aspara: **Thanks. ^_-

**tensaispira: **My fic is good? O.o I thought it was a bunch of crap.

**toriko: **Ooh, thanks. ^^ Here you go, another chappie. 

**enervate: **Oh man! I can't thank you enough. *glomps* He, he... #_#

**Abelle: **Ah!! Thank you!!! ^^ But your story is 100x better than mine, he, he. Here's the chappie! :D

****

**[NOTE] **By the ways, for those who wanted the picture, if you didn't get it by today, inform me in case you didn't, and I'll e-mail it again. :D Okay? *glomp*

**[Warning]** THIS IS A HUGE **LIME **CHAPPIE!!! But the limey parts are still surrounded by borders - so don't worry. ^^ Anyways, I'm an amateur at lime, so don't worry...he, he...And in case you guys didn't know, I don't hesitate in using bad language. That's what the PG-13 rating is for. *points up* Quite a lot of 'em.

**[Another Note] **Um, if you guys were wondering about Homura's sudden appearance, here's to you – he's gonna play a big part later. And as for Li Touten and our cute little Toushin Taishi, Nataku *glomps* well, they're just side characters, they're not going to be doing much in this fic. ^^ Sank yuu na! And another **warning, **the story is going to get might angsty starting from this chapter. (For all those who were hoping for more Kenren and Tenpou run-ins, there aren't going to be any more – it'd spoil the angst. ^^ ) Oh, and character death. (Hey, all beingss have to die, you know, and that doesn't exclude gods.) Sorry for this long note. 

****

To DA FIC!!! **Dedicated to all my beloved reviewers, friends and most of all, the readers! ^^ Hope you like it!**

****

**Of Golden Eyes**

**#5 – Longing for Love**

Konzen was _mad._

And the fury that he currently felt was directed at two certain troublemakers who had just interrupted him and Goku in the middle of their – uh – business. Said troublemakers gulped, and, jaws still hanging, proceeded to tiptoe out of the room, but not before a vein popped out on Konzen's forehead. Reaching the door before them, the blonde deity locked the door, and his mouth curved into a smirk.

A _really _evil smirk.

"You are going to _pay._" Konzen whispered deadly.

"Shit." Kenren and Tenpou prepared for the worst.

And _oh, boy_, pay they did. [A/N: Don't ask ^^;] 

****

"Bloody hell, that hurt," Kenren muttered angrily, fingering the bruise on his left cheek, and winced as Tenpou dabbed too much of iodine on his cut. "Damn it, Tenpou! Quit it already – the poor thing's suffering enough!" he cursed.

Said Marshal looked up, and frowned. He had no less damage either, the side of his face was swollen, and a plaster now decorated his right cheek. Tenpou's forehead was now adorned by a long layer of bandage that was wrapped clumsily around his head, thanks to Kenren. "Well, if I don't do this, your wounds will _never_ heal."

Kenren scowled in return, but allowed Tenpou to gently plaster his cheek, cursing all the way. "All thanks to that bastard Konzen..." he growled, but then yelped as Tenpou touched his raw wound. "He could have punished us another way, but _nooo, _Konzen-_sama­_ just had to beat us up, of all things."

Tenpou grinned at the indignant tone in Kenren's voice. "Well, at least be glad he didn't think of fucking you as a punishment," he murmured teasingly, stroking his love's red hair softly, feeling the spiky strands beneath his fingers.

Kenren shuddered, and pretended to faint. "Oh, please." He turned around, and pinned Tenpou on the ground, a naughty grin on his face. "You do know that when it comes to sex, I just _hate _being the one underneath." Turning his crimson eyes on the emerald-green ones below, he stroked Tenpou's cheek tenderly, feeling the brunette quiver under his touch. "Right?"

"Right," Tenpou whispered, his voice husky. Kenren couldn't resist, and captured the brunette's lips in a shattering kiss, his desire getting the better of him. Tenpou moaned softly, but succumbed to Kenren's wishes. "Damn right."

****

"Now, shall we continue?" Konzen murmured softly, pinning Goku to the soft bed. His violet eyes ignited with passion, he crushed his mouth to Goku's, but the said child wasn't about to lose to his master. No way. 

Stroking his guardian's tongue with his, Goku felt a tingle of pleasure shiver down his spine. Leaving his master's lips, Goku placed a gentle kiss on Konzen's jawbone, and laughed softly as he felt Konzen twitching above him.  

Determined not to lose to a child, Konzen cupped Goku's face, and pressed his lips to Goku's. Goku's lips surrendered, and it was the moment Konzen was waiting for, to explore the child's lips possessively and teasingly. He closed his mouth over Goku's in hot passion, tasting Goku as much as he could. Konzen ran his tongue over the child's, and Goku let his master take the lead. Shyly, Goku stroked his tongue on Konzen's, and Konzen let out a small, husky groan, which Goku responded with a gentle moan.

Closing his eyes, Konzen's tongue intruded the younger one's mouth, and decided to give Goku's tongue a break. Instead of engaging in a war between tongues, Konzen sucked on Goku's lower lip gently, feeling the kid shuddering in pleasure underneath him. 

Damn it to hell, he couldn't get enough of Goku. No matter how many times he tasted him, explored him, and ravaged him – Goku was always tantalizing, sweet, beautiful, innocent, stunning, arousing, willing, inexperienced, daring...ah, forget it, only the word 'sexy' suited him. And it would always be.

And Konzen preferred it that way.

Buried in his thoughts, Konzen was brought back to harsh reality when Goku attacked his own mouth, with a raging ferocity that he never expected of Goku. Konzen shrank back, letting the brave young teen take the reins. His violet eyes fluttered open, only to gaze into hazy golden eyes. Arching his back, Konzen's eyes gazed into Goku's with a daring look, challenging Goku to do more. Unable to resist the challenge, the younger one trapped the blonde deity's lips in a passionate kiss.

_'Hell, the saru is getting better.' _

And Goku was, indeed better. After receiving explosive kisses from his guardian all night long, he had known enough to try out on his own. Ravishing his master's lips with a skill that rivaled even Konzen's, the flash in Goku's eyes was anything but hesitant. Goku slid his tongue smoothly through Konzen's parted lips, and resumed the kiss, only that this time, it was sweeter, softer and much more gentle. Konzen moaned softly, taking his own self by surprise. 

Hearing the call of lust deep inside him, Goku lost in the war against his desire, and left Konzen's lips, only to place a trail of soft kisses from Konzen's jawbone to his shoulder. Goku stroked Konzen's smooth skin with an expression of wonder and amazement, and felt Konzen quiver under him as he pressed his lips to Konzen's again. 

_'Never imagined I could touch him like this.'_

Having had enough, Konzen pushed Goku away, and got on top of Goku instead, capturing Goku's lips with his own. There was no mistaking the blazing passion and love in Konzen's eyes, and none the less in Goku's own golden ones. No words were spoken, and their eyes told it all. For a moment, Goku and Konzen lost themselves in each other's gaze, each wishing fervently that they could remain that way forever, just being there, in each other's presence, savouring each other's lips...and in each other's eyes...

But they both knew it was impossible for that to happen, for Konzen's libido chose that very moment to take over.

****

Hot and tired, Konzen clasped Goku into a tight hug, and nuzzled his face in Goku's hair, feeling the spiky and soft chocolate hair that was Goku's. The child found himself relaxing in Konzen's arms, and buried his head into the golden-haired deity's chest, relishing in the warm embrace that they were sharing.

Somehow, Goku felt that what had happened between him and Konzen was special... and that it meant a lot to Goku. It was special, and Goku treasured last night. He hoped that Konzen thought it was special too...Goku shuddered slightly. He didn't think he could bear it if it was just...casual sex to Konzen. _'Or was it?'_

Feeling the child shudder against him, Konzen placed a soft kiss on Goku's temple, before looking into the younger one's golden eyes. "Nanda?" [What is it?]

"Did that mean something to you...Konzen?" Goku murmured desperately, his eyes pleading.

Konzen was taken aback by the sheer simplicity of the question. He blinked. "Pardon?"

"Was it special...or was it..." Goku paused, his eyes welling with unwanted tears. "Was it just casual sex to you? Was I just a toy for your sexual needs? Or was - "

Goku's words were drowned in a whirl of ecstasy as he felt crushing lips covering his own, and he moaned softly into his guardian's mouth as their warring tongues continued to spar for victory. The feeling that was embedded in their minds wasn't just lust or desire; it was a love ignited with passion so great, it startled them both. After the shattering lip-lock, Konzen, flushed and breathless, released Goku, and held him at arm's length, gazing into his glimmering golden orbs.

"No," Konzen whispered. "It wasn't casual sex."

Tears of joy began to stream down Goku's cheeks, and before either of them knew it, Goku had caught Konzen's lips with his own in a passionate and hungry kiss. Burying his hands into Goku's hair, Konzen brought Goku closer to him, and lips connected as two hearts intertwined to become one. 

_'Never thought I would feel this way...'_

Then, the door creaked open.

The effect it had on the lovemaking couple was shocking. Both released their lips from each other faster before you could say 'Horny.' And both pair of eyes goggled in disbelief at the sight of who exactly had burst in on them.

Kanzeon's eyes widened in amazement, and her mouth curved into a knowing smile.

"Well, of all people."

****

Kanzeon couldn't stop giggling as the trio returned to Kanzeon's throne room. [1] Well, as Kanzeon couldn't stop giggling, Konzen couldn't stop fuming and poor Goku couldn't stop blushing. The young child was looking _very _flustered, and his eyes flashed a tinge of embarrassment after being caught, and Konzen none the less, that his eyes were currently flashing fire, and that he was muttering something about being interrupted twice in a bloody morning. 

Goku's hesitant hand found Konzen's, and the younger one laced his small fingers through his guardian's broader ones, grasping it tightly. Feeling the pressure on his hand, Konzen squeezed Goku's fingers reassuringly, and smiled as Goku relaxed.

Once they reached the said hall, Kanzeon stopped laughing almost immediately, and she beckoned Konzen inside.

A puzzled Konzen obeyed, and Goku followed suit. Kanzeon waved Goku aside.

"I'm sorry, Goku, but you'll have to wait outside." She smiled. "Okay?"

Goku nodded uncertainly, unwilling to part with his master, but let go of his clutch on Konzen anyway. "Don't leave me, Konzen," Goku murmured desperately, his golden eyes shining with tears. "Please."

Smiling softly, Konzen bent down, ruffled Goku's hair, and placed a gentle kiss on the child's temple. Cupping Goku's face, Konzen gazed into the younger one's golden eyes, and spoke nothing, for their eyes spoke it all. 

"I won't leave you." Konzen whispered softly, and left.

His golden eyes reflecting sadness, Goku watched as Konzen's retreating shadow entered the hall.

_'I won't leave you.'_

Konzen's voice echoed in his mind, but Goku sensed that something was wrong.

Something was terribly, frightfully wrong.

****

"Konzen, I must impress upon you on the seriousness of this matter," Kanzeon said quietly, her eyes showing nothing but deep depths, her usually wicked grin replaced with a sad frown. Brushing her dark hair aside, her eyes explored Konzen's own, and she smiled sadly.

"I see that you have an unwavering love for your pet, Konzen?"

A bright flush of crimson crossed Konzen's cheeks, and Kanzeon chuckled, but not the chuckle that was usually laced with mischief. It was laced with something remarkably like fear. "It's confirmed then." 

"What's wrong with it?" Konzen asked, his voice low, "Kuso baba," [Old hag] he added hastily. Much to his astonishment, the said old hag didn't seem sore over the insult in any way whatsoever, and it even appeared that she had ignored the last two words uttered by him. It was then that Konzen noticed the air of dread and edginess that was hanging hauntingly around his usually less-than-dignified aunt.

There was something that his aunt wasn't being very honest with.

And that itself, was something erroneous.

"It's very wrong," Kanzeon said indistinctly, a strained smile on her face. Konzen found it alarming that her eyes did not reach the smile – for it wasn't everyday you saw the _kuso baba_ being serious, not to mention somber. 

"Konzen, you're aware of what Goku is, aren't you?" The roguish glint of malice that was naturally embedded in the mischievous goddess's eyes was missing, only to be replaced with dark and mysteriously grave depths. The black bangs covering her face shook slightly, exposing what Konzen suspiciously thought was a tremble of trepidation.

"Do you mean – you're talking about..." Konzen trailed off, a mixture of outrage and shock on his face. His aunt nodded, her eyes cloudy. "...About his being a _heretic!?_" he spat out incredulously. "What the hell is the matter with it!?"

"It matters, Konzen." Kanzeon said calmly, only the slightest tremor in her voice. "It matters – a lot." She lifted up her dark head, and gazed sadly into Konzen's angry depths. "Tentei [2] and the other gods have found out about your...relationship with Goku. By what sources, I don't know, but...hell, Konzen," Kanzeon stood up. "You should know that...they're not happy. They're very much enraged with your connection to Goku, Konzen, and they've gotten even angrier when they found out you loved the heretic - " 

"Don't bloody call Goku a heretic!" Konzen roared, taking his aunt by surprise. "He might be a fucking heretic, but he has rights to live on this bloody heaven like all those bloody gods do! In fact, he deserves to live here more than them! They..."

Konzen took a deep breath, "They just sit there doing nothing! For hell's sake, take a look at Nataku! All the gods that follow him down to Earth just kick back and relax, letting Nataku beat the shit out of whatever it is he's supposed to kill and just let him go back to Tenkai all bruised and bloody!" [3]

Kanzeon looked absolutely flabbergasted, and she gaped at the fuming golden-haired deity before her. _'Is this really my nephew?' _In an attempt to steady herself, she clutched the armrest of her throne subconsciously, and that, however frail it was, managed to succeed in preventing her from swaying.

"All they take is one bloody look at Goku's eyes, and they go all shitty and start talking about eliminating him and all that _crap!_ What has a heretic ever done to you bloody people in life!?" Konzen was breathing hard now. "He's just a harmless child! He's just an innocent, beautiful, simple, pure, naïve, serene and trustful child!! What kind of fucking harm can he do to you people!? Stare at you in the eye?"

"Konzen!" Kanzeon said, her voice alarmingly distressed. "The gods - "

"I don't care about the bloody gods," Konzen said, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Especially Tentei. He just goes around unmoving from his throne, and listens to all the bloody crap that they spit out before him and just agree to whatever shit they ask! Anything," he was shaking, "Anything they say. Just think of all those innocent heretics out there. Because of his golden eyes, Nataku has been shunned by all heaven, and has been given the nickname of 'Killing Puppet,' you know?" Konzen's eyes softened. "I don't want the same thing to happen to Goku."

Kanzeon was gaping, but quickly regained her composure, and truly enough, her lips curved into a smile as she placed her hand on Konzen's shoulder. "Sure you don't. You love him." Looking into her eyes for a second, the blonde deity swore that for a moment there, she had gotten back some of her remaining devilry back, but that glint of mischief had disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Yeah, I love him," Konzen muttered, ignoring the tinge of crimson that was now staining his cheeks. "So what?"

Kanzeon rolled her eyes skyward. "Oh, Konzen." Taking the beautiful strands of long golden hair through her fingers, Kanzeon marveled at the soft and silky texture of them, and the way that the sun teased the blonde hair, playing with its shine, making the blinding silvery-platinum hair look like the sun itself.

'_The sun.'_

Laughing softly, Kanzeon recalled the first acquaintance between her nephew and the young monkey. Hearing the soft giggles, Konzen looked rather indignantly at his aunt. "What now, old hag?" 

"Nothing. Na, Konzen..." Letting go of his hair, she then looked her nephew in the eye. "Can you continue being the sun to the little kid?"

"What?" Konzen asked in disbelief. "Since when did you start getting cliché?"

Ignoring the last remark, Kanzeon tutted softly, ran a knowing finger down the silky threads. "You're the sun in his life. He'd do anything, _anything _to make sure you're happy, because for all I know, his devotion to you is more than just affection of gratitude." Kanzeon smiled. "He loves you, you know."

"I know." Konzen murmured. "I do know."

Images of Goku flashed across in his mind, and emotions whirled in his senses, remembering how it was to have the child close to him. The soft feeling of Goku's brown hair, his unmarred, delicate bronze skin, his skillfully chiseled features, his small hands against his own, his instinctual and tantalizing mouth, his gentle and sexy voice, and the breathtaking aura of innocence in Goku's beautiful golden eyes.

"And I love him too."

****

**[1] **I think it's Kanzeon's throne room – I don't think it's an office, for one thing. ^^;

**[2] **Tentei is the God that rules Heaven. The main one, you could say. Kanzeon finds him rather...uh, boring. *sweatdrop* Some Goddess of Mercy, huh?

**[3] **Nataku is the Toushin Taishi of Heaven, the Fighting God who alone is allowed to slay in Tenkai. In Gensomaden, he just stays all blank and in a state of paralysis on a throne in Kanzeon's room, in front of the pool of lilies. The reason for this is probably in Gaiden. And yes, those merciless gods call him the Killing Puppet. Those bastards... I totally agree with Konzen on that consent.

**[A/N] **I LOVE MY THESAURUS!!^o^ Thank YOU, **Missing Link**, for the advice, it really helps. It's currently 12.40 am and if I don't get to sleep by 1 (even though I usually sleep at 4) my mum's gonna kill me – 'coz I need to watch Harry Potter tomorrow at 11 am. Wait – make it Die Another Day. Whatever. Anyways, I'm really, really sorry if our dear Konzen-sama is OOC and totally out of character. Gomen. U_U Really. *wails* Minekura-sensei! I need vol.2!! (And translations of it – I can read Hiragana and Katakana but I'm so hopeless in Kanji)

**'deru: **Sempai, by the way, if you need proof that my brother's a brat, he just stuffed my poor thesaurus down the toilet a few hours ago. ;___; It's either I dry the thing or spend another 20 bucks of pocket money. So, yes, he's a brat.


	6. Tender Fragments

[A/N] Oh my god, you guys really love me! You really do!! ;___; Um – before you say anything, I admit – yes, I've been lazy and I haven't posted this chap...*sweatdrop* My mind took a holiday in Iceland, and my eyes were glued to Minekura-sensei's Executive Committee on the TV. *drools* Tokitou...ah well, he's Kubota's. What the heck. Anyway, guys [and girls] thank you so much! ^^

****

Morikawa Sei: Lol...^^ Thank you! Personally, I think my drawing sucks.

SepirothduMatrea: Arigatou! XD *glomps* Don't we all love lime? *grin*

Missing Link: Aww...you're so evil. ;___; thought them all by myself – with the help of the Thesaurus! Really! *big eyes* Heh, heh...never mind that. ^^; It's no problem – good fics deserve reviewing and getting checked! Don't worry – here's thischappie! ^^

lethaL-Grace: *sobs* THANK YOU for your email!! That was bloody long – and I appreciate it! ^o^ Thank you for even taking your time to review this dumb fic...;___; Actually, I'm 12. Yep. 12 and already writing lime. Cool, huh? I'll be considered 13 next year tho...

zero-talent: Hehe, yeah. I found it hard to imagine myself. *sweatdrop* but then, think of Sanzo beating Goku up with the harisen...you get the idea. Ehe. OH MAN! THANK YOU FOR THE TRANSLATIONS! I was wondering when there would be any of vol. 2...you saved me!! ^^ *glomps* HONTOU NI SANK YUU!!

babygexpress: Erm...*checks reviews* Wow, you're the only one who even noticed the dare. Thanks! ^^ Hehe...funny to stumble in while people are doing their...thing, eh? ~_^ I've had many experiences of stumbling in myself. Not telling. :D

vermilian: Thanks! ^^

babygexpress: [again] Hey, thanks! Actually, I'm a lousy humor writer. *sweatdrop* Hehe...hey, its okay if you don't like shounen-ai much, after all, I didn't like it until I saw Saiyuki. Well, let's just say Saiyuki is the only anime which I like Shounen-ai in, ne? ^^ Nothing wrong with skipping the lime part – otherwise I wouldn't have placed borders around in the first place.

jashuang: There ya go! Hope you got the pic.

sTrAwBeRrYfAnSz: Thank you!! Of course, that's the sweetest part!! *squeal* I love all the fluffy scenes – ne? ~_^

'deru: Hi again! ^^ Hey, sempai, I've got a new website – check it out at [**http://kimiekun.topcities.com**][1]. Wanna link? Yep, those gods are such b*stards, ne?

laila: *grins evilly* Of course, teens are supposed to have raging hormones. XD Of course there's trouble! Where would a fic be without them? *wink*

Ewen: EEP! YOU CAUGHT ME! *sweatdrop* Anyways, yeah, I'm 12 – and I love writing those things, don't you? ~_^ Haha!!! Sap and lemon? O.o;; They'll kick me out if I include even one word of lemon...*cough* Anyways, here I've updated, so where's chapter eight? *looms* Okay, okay...you're not a hypocrite...chill. ^^

hoshii: Thanks! ^^ You never know what will happen...*hmm…*

Yami no Tenshi: Erm...let's put it this way. You were doing so much homework your eyes blurred you for a while and – ah, darn, I'm getting crappy. O.o; Holidays gonna be over! *cries* Yep, its teenage hormones – I agree with you. ^^ Homework kills ALL our brain cells. Once I get back to school I won't be able to find inspiration any longer! So I'd better finish this quick! *runs* 

tensaispira: ...THANK YOU!!! *glomps* Hey, me just got the mangas – but in Chinese. ;___; I need JAPANESE VERSIONS DARNIT!! But its still Saiyuki. Ehe. Thanks again...but he seems a bit OOC tho...

sLL: Ha, ha – sank yuu!! ^^ if Kenren isn't seme, no one can be! ~_^ And of course Konzen is seme! Mwahaha!! *dies* Sank yuu sank yuu…of course, you've just gotten it! I hope...did it reach you? If it didn't, tell me...I got a bad memory...gomen gomen...

Aki Rei: Aww...I think this is one of the few best reviews I've read so far. ;___; Thank you!

ice-krystahl: *shock* What? *dies* Eep. *revives* You've gotta be kidding! Abelle's fic is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better! I don't deserve it, honestly! O.O

Star-chan: You went to Port Dickson? *big eyes* Lucky you...;___; Here's the chapter! ^_____^

nan: *gasp* OF COURSE Konzen won't hate Goku! It's MY fic and if he dares to do something like that, I'll make sure he gets torture – torture I tell ya!!!

Konzen: -_-; I'm scared.

Gokugurl: Want me to make you the uke then – and have Goku do it to you? *grins evilly*

Konzen: ACK! NOOOOO!!! *runs*

****

[NOTE] Okay, as usual...lime in the chappie...with warnings around it...had to drink few cans of Shandy to think up inspiration for this chapter. *hic* Yep...right, me go sleep now...oh, and be afraid, be very afraid! Homu- oops. Shouldn't have said that. Read on. ^^; Ooooo...Konzen had an ex! Can you guess who? ~o^

** **

** **

**Of Golden Eyes**

**#6 – Tender Fragments**

** **

** **

Tenkai was quiescent and silent, vibrating with taciturnity and lying hidden in the cloak of the starless night; its dwellers hushed and asleep, still and unmoving in their blessed slumber, entranced and enchanted by whatever beautiful miracles that were haunting their dreams.

All the dwellers of Tenkai, at least, save one golden-haired deity.

Konzen Douji writhed and tossed over in his bed; trying and failing to sleep. For some particular reason, his tired and exhausted eyes remained stubbornly open, though it was clear that the first few waves of fatigue had touched the weary violet orbs. Mumbling something incoherent, he frowned as he cursed the gods for bringing this upon him, and how it had affected his ability to sleep.

_'Aw, shucks.'_

_ _

Lighting a candle, Konzen spent another few useless moments gazing at the lit wax, observing the flames as they leaped, flicking their fiery tongues in the air, as though the were savoring the delicious taste of it, the feel. Wincing at the brightness of the flame, Konzen averted his gaze to the huddled figure beside him.

And his mouth curved into a slow, but sure, smile.

With his eyes fluttered close, his silky dark hair covered his eyebrows, but revealing his eyelashes nonetheless. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his exquisite lips curved in a soft smile that portrayed his alluring features completely. The glowing light of the candle only added to his picturesque beauty, and his lovely face reflected the flames perfectly, the dancing blazes alighting his visage perfectly.

# 'Ch'! Saru.'

Frowning, Konzen closed his eyes, as he tried once again, in vain to fall into the realms of slumber. And failed. Miserably.

Konzen reached out and stroked one shivering finger on Goku's bronze cheek, feeling the delicate skin below him, and the soft breath that was Goku's. 

_'He doesn't deserve what the gods throw upon him...'_

_ _

Sighing, Konzen shifted so that he was looking at the ceiling, and relaxed as he felt the blissful whispers of fatigue whisk him to siesta. 

_'And I don't deserve Goku.'_

_ _

_ _

**** 

Goku woke up to the dazzling sunlight, and in Konzen's arms. Refusing to be brought to reality, he closed his eyes as tightly as possible, blocking out the rays of light that shone persistently on his face. The child sighed softly, and buried his head deeper in Konzen's chest, nuzzling the soft silken skin that was Konzen's. 

_'If only this could last forever...'_

_ _

Surrendering to the brightness, Goku's eyes fluttered open, exposing his eyes, his ever-splendid golden eyes with a touch of hazel, and looked up. He found Konzen gazing at him, with those brilliant violet orbs being ever so beautiful. Goku was reminded once again how he came to fall in love with the gorgeous god. 

Blushing ever so slightly, he looked down, but not before Goku felt a supple hand cupping his face, catching his parted lips in a passionate kiss.

******{Guys? Um...Lime? ^^;}******

Goku closed his eyes again, melting into Konzen's ravishing lips, and felt his sense dissolving in a swirl of sensations. Moaning into his guardian's mouth, Goku gripped his master's hair tightly, pulling him deeper into the kiss, taking pleasure in the tingly feeling that was now shivering down his spine. Feeling that masterful mouth leave his own, he moaned in protest, but shuddered in ecstasy as he felt those expertise lips placing teasing, tantalizing kisses down the nape of his neck, sucking a throbbing vein under his jawbone, before licking at his tender skin. Konzen smirked as he felt the child quake with pleasure under him. And smirked even more as Goku cried out Konzen's name. Loud.

Shivering again as Konzen's strong fingers stroked his skin, Goku felt he was on the verge of exploding. This was proven even further when Goku groaned softly while he felt Konzen's gentle lips trailing down his bare arm. Dammit, he couldn't wait anymore – did Konzen _have _to do this?

"Konzen..." Goku whispered softly, his voice a silent plea.

"What now?" Konzen murmured, his voice shaky with suppressed control, but his eyes betrayed him. His usually calm and composed eyes were now hazy with lust and desire, and they shone mischievously at they met Goku's eyes. 

Whatever answer he was expecting, he sure as hell didn't expect a frenzied Goku jumping on him, lips crashing down on his, eyes blazing with lasciviousness so great, it startled Konzen. Shocked, Konzen fell back, letting Goku take control, and surrendered, allowing the younger one to feed on his mouth, Goku's hunger and intensity confirmed in the way he handled the kiss.

_'Bloody hell! He's definitely earned some skill.' _Konzen noticed in amazement, and took the courage to look into Goku's golden orbs. And was overwhelmed by the passion in them, shining so brightly like the gold eyes that were Goku's,

_'I'm dead.' _Konzen thought again, and started responding to the kiss, smirking as he saw Goku's face turn an innocent blush of crimson._ 'But not before he gets a taste of his own medicine.'_

_ _

That was the last thing he remembered before giving in to his libido.

******[SAFE ZONE!!! SAFE ZONE!! ***gets hit by a crossing bus***]******

He was in a good mood.

A very good mood indeed. In fact, he had been wearing a rather silly grin since that morning, a wide smile that wouldn't leave his face no matter what he did. Normally, he would have been frowning, but today he let his features stay that way, flushed and happy.

Shuffling his documents, the golden-haired deity settled down to do another round of paperwork, and sighed, but immediately brightened up again at what was waiting for him after work...his good mood was still lingering around his person, until…

"Somebody looks very happy..." a drawling, nasal voice murmured from behind.

Konzen's silly smile was replaced with a frown.

"What the hell do you want now, damn hag?" he muttered, not in the mood for senseless bickering, and ignored the slight blush that was creeping across his face.

Noticing her nephew slowly turning red, Kanzeon shrugged. "What I want? To annoy you, I guess." Leaning down, she brushed some hair away from Konzen's neck, and tsked. "I would never have expected that from that child, na, Konzen?" she remarked, looking at the small red mark on the blonde's neck.

Konzen stared at her for a moment, oblivious of what she was saying, but not before he turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, his face warm as he realized that Kanzeon was talking about the hickey on the nape of his neck. Still blushing furiously, he slapped a gloved hand to the mark, looking up at his aunt with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Right – so what the _hell _do you want!?" he practically bellowed at the Goddess of Mercy, shocking her a for a few moments, before she calmed down again, a sly smirk on her face, and a glint of devilry in her eyes, hidden behind those dark bangs.

"Come to think of it, Konzen..." Kanzeon turned around, and found a string of clear purple beads on the cabinet. Fingering the delicate orbs, she held it up against the light, and marveled at the astounding beauty of them. "...Its been a while since you were in love. In fact, it's been a few years since you left him...ne?" 

Konzen glowered at her, but there was a flicker of sadness in his violet orbs as he regarded her words in grave seriousness, and sighed inwardly, as he remembered the smiling face of his ex. 

_'I wonder how he's doing now...'_

_ _

The blonde groaned as he recalled the incidents between them – he had only met the man four times throughout their acquaintance – but every time he did, it meant everything to him...everything...he had felt love so deep, it was beyond boundaries.

Before the bastard crushed his life into pieces.

_ _

_ _

****

_ _

_Once..."Konzen...you have such beautiful violet eyes..." 'he' murmured, his voice husky and low, and his dark hair covering his features as he fingered sixteen-year-old Konzen's smooth skin, shivering at the contact. "So beautiful..."_

_Twice...''He' grabbed his hand, and laughed happily as he led the golden-haired god over fields of blossoms. "Kirei na, Konzen?" The young man whispered, throwing his head back at the sky, and turned to look at his violet-eyed partner, looking deep into his eyes, losing themselves in each other's gaze..._

_ _

_Thrice...Konzen felt his lips captured in a heated kiss, and succumbed to his lover, letting his fingers stroke his face, his body... "I love you, Konzen." 'He' had muttered, his eyes ablaze with desire. "And I want you. Hard."_

_ _

That was when he realized that the man only wanted sex from him. Konzen had realized this with fiery anger, and hurt so great, he had been broken for several weeks, drinking, his eyes lifeless, his usually sleek hair let loose, which made him look very un-Konzen-like. Everyone was worried about him...and then Tenpou had come and punched him in the face, saying that this wasn't like him...

And then it happened.

_"But Konzen – I love you! Why are you doing this!?" 'He' was cut off as Konzen slapped 'him' across the face, a faint shimmer of tears in his eyes, but furious nonetheless. "You bloody bastard! You didn't even love me – all you wanted was fucking sex and being on top! That's it." Konzen was breathing hard. "You used me. Just fucking get out of my face. Now." _

_ _

_When 'he' hesitated, Konzen punched the side of his face, sending the raven-haired man across the room, hair flying askew. "GET OUT!" He yelled, blinking back the tears, refusing to let the son of a bitch see him crying. "OUT!" When the man finally left, Konzen collapsed against the wall, burying his face in his hands, tears flowing freely down his face, his heart broken with hatred and misery._

_ _

_That was the last time they met..._

_ _

****

Konzen sighed again, and closed his eyes.

"Yes, it's been a long time."

Opening them again, he saw Kanzeon smiling at him, her eyes hinting a touch of sympathy and warmth. "Are you still hurting over him?" she asked quietly, stroking her nephew's hair, and felt her hand being slapped away.

"Of course not, kuso baba," Konzen muttered coolly, his eyes devoid of anything, his person relaxed and composed again. But deep in his heart, he knew it was not true. A part of him was crying, another was struggling to keep himself, another was searching desperately for love...aching to be loved again. "Of course not."

"I've already found someone I could love," the blonde murmured, Goku's adoring face clear in his mind, full of warmth and affection, his golden eyes mirroring his gentle tenderness of his soul. He was also another broken soul, another one who longed to be loved...and he and Goku had found love in those shattered pieces of time together. And he was glad.

"Goku, na?"

"Yeah." Konzen's eyes darkened as he remembered the man who had misused his trust, used his body, and who betrayed his love. "I've definitely forgotten him..."

"Homura."

**_To be Continued_**

****

**[A/N] **AHAH! Didn't expect it to be Homura, did you? ~_^ Ha, ha, ha, ha...I just got myself volume 6,7,8, and 9 of Saiyuki! *squeals* YAAY!!!Rejoice! ^^ Sanzo looks so damn sexy, I'll give you that. Ho, ho, ho...and I've added another 2 Thesauruses to my growing collection. ^^ JOY!! They've helped me a lot in this fic. So yeah! See ya, everyone! I'll meet you again in the next chapter! 

   [1]: http://kimiekun.topcities.com/



	7. Fifth Acquaintance

**[A/N]** Hi guys! ^^ (And girls. Ehe.) Anyways, yeah...sheesh. I've been kinda blur lately, and I was in the Realm of Lost Inspiration, searching for my missing thoughts. *sniff* and it doesn't help that after I did some instant noodles at around 1 am while typing, my mum showed up and threatened to tell my pops that I was using the com overtime. I wasn't doing anything of the sort, damnit! It's the hols! Grownups, really...and to all those who read this fic and reviewed – thank you so much! ^o^ SANK YUU NA!!! It's helped me a lot in writing!

****

And…knowing me, the plot has twisted. Out of nowhere, Homura suddenly appeared. Here's thanks to: 

****

**[anu_galaxy:]** Yay! Good to know there's yet another S/K+G fan out there! ^^ 

**[Keitsu Han'ei:]**Damn right! To hell with the gods of Tenkai! O.o;; How did you know what I was gonna write!? You read my mind! *gasps* But then...let's wait till we finish this. ^^

**[chris:]** Yep. Whenever Homura's around, there's always a showdown. XD

**[tensaispira:]** Ha, ha, I know. But them in Chinese. ;___; Hey chill, I meant Executive Committee on VCD. ^^; If it was on TV...*dreamy eyes* I'd study everyday. Uh-huh.

**[Morikawa Sei:]** Ah yes, to be in love. O.O You knew? Darn, I should learn how to disguise him better. *sweat drop* 

**[Star-chan:]** A secret makes a woman woman. ^^; Just what Christine Vineyard said from Detective Conan. SAIYUKI RELOAD!? WHERE!? ...Oops, gomen, gomen. Aha. I LURV Executive Committee! (next to Saiyuki, that is.) Kubota's cool, but I prefer Tokitoh. Kawaii!! *glomps Tokitoh* But he belongs to Kubota – what the heck. Hey, its true you know, Fujiwara _is _Sanzo's look-alike – but they don't act the same. [Well, for one thing, Sanzo doesn't lust after Hakkai. ^^; and he's not scared of ghosts – is he? Lol.] Sank yuu sank yuu! I was eating maggi mee and I suddenly got the inspiration to write that phrase down. O.o Maybe if I eat more maggi I'll get more inspiration...All right *scribbles down on a menu* more Konzen/Goku moments coming up! ~_^ I hope...

**[laila:]** Thanks! ^^ Yep, Homura. Trouble huh? Definitely.

**[jashuang:]** Yay! Cool, same age. I'm from Selangor, Malaysia. 

**[dref:]** I know...weird isn't it? I just thought it'd be fun if of all people, Homura was Konzen's ex. But I guess you all had expected it, ne? ~_^

**[Ewen:]** O.o Wow, you're fast. Hey, if I don't leave the lemon out I'll get kicked out, y'know – Lol. To be honest, I'm not that good in lemon. ^^; Thanks again!! And I do NOT write well. I mean, hey, I'm new and an amateur!

**[zero-talent:]** Gomen!!! T_T It was too late before I realized that Konzen was really screwing Goku in every chapter. After rereading it...yeah. THOUSAND APOLOGIES!! ;___; Okay, where's the festival? *looks wildly around her* Where in KL? Doko? What time?

**[Madiha:] **Soo...true...

****

**Warning:** Hey, it's PG-13. Of course there'd be some mild language and lime. *wink* This chapter is going to start getting angsty. Yep. **ANGSTY. **

**Note:** *holds up a big sign reading – TENPOU AND KENREN, MISSING -* I guess you noticed that. ^^; I forgot to add them in the past chapters, gomen...this chapter is dedicated to [zero-talent] for pointing out that Konzen was screwing Goku almost every chapter and that Tenpou and Kenren were lost. ^^; Sorry again... as well as our ever-wicked [Ewen] who can't get enough of lemon! *wink, wink* Sorry Ewen, no lemon for Konzen and Goku this time. 

**Disclaimer: ***rereads her fic* I noticed I didn't write this. Anyway. Saiyuki not mine.

****

**Of Golden Eyes**

**#7 – Fifth Acquaintance**

_"Your eyes are so beautiful, Konzen..." his ex murmured softly, his words ringing with a driven passion, those unmatched eyes glinting with desire. "So different...from mine..." Homura reached out a rough hand, feeling the side of Konzen's left cheek, and his mouth curved into an evil smile as he saw Konzen slap his hand away._

_ _

_"Get away from me, you good-for-nothing bastard! I've no more to do with you!"_

_ _

_"No more?" Homura said softly, his golden eye shining with malice. "Konzen, you don't mean that..." his other blue eye glowed with an eerie light, and Konzen felt open, and so utterly exposed, he backed away from the shackled god._

_ _

_"You know you want more. You know you don't want to fuck – you want to be fucked. Come on, Konzen...we'll have some little fun..."_

_ _

_"You know what I want?" Konzen laughed, his eyes filled with antagonism and loathing. "I want you to just fucking go straight to hell!" Reaching out a hand, he proceeded to push the dark-haired deity away from him, but not before he realized that he was in chains. "What the fuck!?"_

_ _

_"And you know what I want?" Homura whispered, his breath on Konzen's ear, and Konzen felt faint for a while as Homura bit Konzen's neck, leaving a trail of blood. Despite the situation, Konzen managed to spit in Homura's face, and caught the heretic off guard. "No, I don't know," Konzen said dryly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "And I don't think I want to know, you selfish son of a bitch!" Homura fell back, and wiped the spit off his face, his features contorted with anger._

_ _

_"Well, I'll tell you." Homura reached for something behind him, and to Konzen's horror, pulled out a distinctively familiar looking figure. "I want this." And as he lifted the young one's head up, Konzen found himself looking into Goku's face._
    
     

****

Konzen awoke, panting heavily, beads of perspiration trickling down his face. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath, wiping some of the sweat away from his frame. _'The dream seemed so fucking real.'_ Still in a state of shock, Konzen collapsed on the bed, his gaze averting to the window, focusing on the full moon.

_'Well, I'll tell you. I want this,'_ Homura's voice replayed in his mind maliciously.

With a soft cry of outrage, the blonde's eyes fluttered open again, his indigo-tinted eyes alight with dull fury and his heart alive with fear and consternation, his soul shaking. 'He won't touch me. He won't hurt me again.'

Konzen felt warmth next to him, enveloping his body in a lazy hug. A smile on his face, Konzen turned back, and embraced the other figure just as tightly.

_'And he won't touch you either.'_

Konzen closed his eyes again, enclosing Goku in his arms, an uncanny feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness washing over him, and he welcomed it.

_'He won't – not while I'm here.'_

****

Tenpou lay sprawled across the floor, his peaceful face slicked with sweat, and his breathing harsh and rugged. His glasses lay ignored somewhere in the midst of his room. But he didn't care. Oh no, not at all. Not while he had a very exhausted Kenren on top of him, his skin against his own skin, bare chest against bare chest, face against face and...(blank) against (blank). [Can't say this here! *panics and runs*]

****[AAH!! Lemon! *points down* run~]****

Struggling for respiration, Tenpou tried to get up from under his lover's body, but not before a half-asleep Kenren dragged him back down on the floor, locking his lips against the brunette's with atrocious ferocity, feeding hungrily on his delicious mouth, tasting like he couldn't get enough.

"Kenren..." Tenpou moaned into his kiss, his hazy eyes fluttering shut as he sunk deeper into the realm of ecstasy, feeling the soft brush of scarlet spikes against his face, relishing in the scent of his lover in them. Digging his fingernails into the redhead's back, he threw his head back in euphoria, delighting in the swift feeling of shivering lust that was gripping his soul as the skilled hand of the General moved over his chest.

"I can't do this...I've got to fix breakfast...[1]" he murmured softly, his voice shaky and trembling with his yearning for Kenren.

"I've got a better idea for breakfast," said later murmured, his voice laced with desire, thick with wanting. "First thing on the menu – fresh and tasty monkey sex." Ripping away the shreds of what remained of his sane mind, Kenren surrendered to his passion, and tore off the meaning of morals embedded in his heart. "Not to mention wild and crazy." When his hand found what he was looking for, his mouth curved into a smirk as Tenpou let out a quivering sigh.

'Kami, it was going to be a long morning...'

****[Its over…When you're happy and you know it clap your hands...]****

[A/N: Sorry Ewen! Had to stop at the kissing parts again! ^^; And the others? Um – I thought we needed a break. ^^; You DID notice that those two were missing, ne?]

****

"Konzen..." Goku gulped.

"What?" 

"It's painful..."

"Yes, but you...you have to endure."

"It's hot. Please...give it to me...now..."

Goku looked up at Konzen with his infamous innocent eyes, silent plea and desperation in them.

"Hmm...you really want it, don't you?" [1]

The lavender-clad god leaned closer to Goku's face, so close that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Yes, please...quickly, or it'll get cold."

"You really want the pork bun that badly!?" Konzen groaned, slamming down his paperwork on the table. Goku nodded, looking like an anxious puppy, his eyes shining. Slapping his hand to his forehead, Konzen gave up, and threw the awaiting kid the said bun, and shook his head as he watched Goku engulf the bun with wild ferocity.

_'Give yourself up to me, now. You are mine, Konzen...all mine. Ne?'_

Konzen winced at the memory.

Homura...

Oh well, he sighed, and felt himself frowning. The child was too pure, too innocent. And if Homura dare lay a finger on him...the blonde gritted his teeth, Homura would pay. Dearly. 

Sitting down again, Konzen took out a novel that Tenpou had leant him, and preceded to flip through the pages. It was supposed to be a philosophical and masterful piece, knowing the Marshal – he snorted when he remembered Tenpou grinning naughtily at him, saying, "Just read it, it'll be good for you." Reading a few of the words on a page, he blinked. He hurriedly flipped back to the cover, and groaned.

Romance.

And a piece of paper fell out of the book, right on cue. Curious, Konzen picked it up, and skimmed quickly through the words, and proceeded to curse Tenpou to hell.

[You know, Konzen, love isn't all about sex (but Kenren thinks that, though. All you horny semes are all the same.) Try some different techniques! Ha, ha... ;-)Tenpou 8-) ]

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT THAT!? [You freaking uke!]" Konzen shrieked, tearing the paper into shreds, his face beet-red. Goku stared, wide-eyed at his master, his bun forgotten. "Konzen?"

Proceeding to burn the torn pieces of what remained of the letter, Konzen muttered something oddly like "horny bastards," breathing hard, his features flushed. Blinking, he turned around, only to find a very scared, and shocked Goku looking at him as though he'd gone insane. 

As though able to read his mind, Konzen's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes, I'm perfectly all right, thank you very much," he said coolly, his gaze averting somewhere else. "If not for a certain horny brunette and his equally horny husband," he muttered exasperatingly after Goku was out of earshot.

"Did you say 'horny'?" Goku said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow, his eyes constricted with suspicion.

Embarrassed at being caught, Konzen waved him aside, his cheeks still stained with crimson. "Of course not! I'm not horny like the Marshal and the General of the West Army of Heaven! And I'm betting that they're screwing each other right now."

As if to prove his point, a scream of pleasure rattled through the corridor, and Konzen and Goku sweatdropped as they recognized the voice to be Tenpou's.

A ringing silence followed soon after.

"Um," Goku began, turning red. "I guess so." Konzen shrugged, and proceeded to keep the book in the hems of his robes. "What did I tell you?" His tone was expressionless, but Goku saw the naughty and mischievous grin on his face. 

And smiled.

"Ah, hello," Kanzeon drawled, appearing at the doorway. Konzen's grin disappeared almost as immediately as it had appeared, only to be replaced with a frown. Oblivious to this, Kanzeon sat herself comfortably in front of the desk, and flicked through her nephew's paperwork, reading each document carefully. "You haven't finished the rest, Konzen."

Scowling, Konzen went to the papers and rearranged them. "Urusai, kuso baba. It was you who gave me all this work to do, anyway. And I doubt I'll be able to finish it if someone had unconsciously messed up my work." The last line was obviously directed at his aunt, but she chose to pretend to not have heard, and instead, folded her arms.

"You know there's a reason I'm here, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"What, to annoy me?" Konzen said coldly, his face unsmiling.

"No. Follow me to the Main Hall of Tenkai...Tentei wants to see you. You too, Goku."

****

"It's about Goku," Kanzeon said hurriedly as they went on their way through the corridors, Goku lagging behind from Konzen's orders. "You know that Nataku is the Toushin now, no?"

"What about it?" her nephew asked, his face solemn. "What does Nataku being Toushin have to do with Goku?"

"The general system is inactive," the Bodhisattva said further, her black locks doing naught to hide the worried look on her face. " [2] The army's the only part of Heaven that's actually still moving for everything associated with law in Tenkai and Gekai are getting worse. Even among those who rule Heaven, the army's the main thing that holds the most power. It's unavoidable." Kanzeon's breath was coming in short, ragged gasps. "But you know that Tenkai's motto is to not kill – said army is useless without the aforementioned Nataku being the only one allowed to slay.

"Nataku has been immobile lately, having being severely injured. [3] He might not be able to battle for the next few months – but then, he's the only one who is excepted from the rule of not killing. So if any chaos shows up in the world below, we can do naught about it, and if everything goes wrong, they will blame it on the gods..."

"Get to the point, old hag," Konzen snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"Shut up! I'm getting to it already," Kanzeon snapped back. "Basically, yes, there's nobody else whom is exempted from the motto – the point is," she frowned, glaring daggers at her nephew, "We need to have a new Toushin Taishi, or at least until Nataku recovers, which won't happen until much, much later. The highest chance is that the new Toushin Taishi will remain as the fighting God even if Nataku recovers his position, and therefore there might actually be two Toushins, or even more, the new Toushin might take over the position itself, and bear the responsibility of it all - "

"And what does that have to do with Goku?" Konzen interrupted.  
  


"Told you to shut up, didn't I? Traditionally the Toushin is an _itan_ or unclean 'thing' that was brought up from his youth and trained mercilessly to prepare for their position. They won't live long, they are only dirty things, and others shun them, avoid them, ignore them – for to them, the Toushin is naught but a killing puppet...like how they treat Nataku. The Toushin's only purpose is to 'kill' and 'die.' Soon the next impure being will be chosen as successor - "

"You don't mean – you _can't _mean Goku!? The next _Toushin!? _"

"Indeed. Foreseeing the chaos that may land on Tenkai, Tentei had ordered for the heretic born from the hermetic rock to be brought to me, so that it may be under my attention, in case anything might happen to the current Toushin, Nataku. Since that his premonition had come true, even though he detests Goku even more so than Nataku, we have to make Goku the next Toushin for the sake of Heaven. You can see why he never permitted you to have a relationship with Goku in the first place." Kanzeon stopped, and sighed. 

"He, as you say, is only one of those many gods who think for themselves, ignoring others and would let them die if it would mean their own safety. Tentei, in short...he's afraid that you're getting closer to Goku...because – if Goku does indeed become the future Toushin, you will be his keeper. And if _you _become his _lover _just as well...Let's just say this. You will be in control of Goku, giving you equal control of his position as Toushin. Which means you're in control of his power - "

"They're afraid I might use Goku to rebel against Heaven," Konzen said dryly. "Forget about correcting me, I know what you mean by that. Once they lose the Toushin, it's like losing control over the world below, for no one else is permitted to slay or commit massacres that are linked to youkai in one way or another like the Toushin does. So if I control Goku and convince him not to do otherwise, it might cause chaos. Because then, Goku already has immense and unlimited strength beyond our own boundaries. If he is given the permission to kill, he has the power that might actually destroy Tenkai...that is, if I ask him to, being his keeper."

Kanzeon nodded, her face alight with astonishment. "My, Konzen, you can read my mind," she said, a hint of amusement visible in her voice. "That was _if _you became his lover. But now," gazing at Konzen out of the corner of her eyes, "you _are _already his lover. Now, they are forced to make the ultimate decision..."

"And what is that?"

"You'll understand once we get there. But I have a feeling it's going to be unbearable for Goku..."

And Goku, still lingering behind, didn't hear them.

"And you, Konzen. Especially you."

****

"...I'm sure you understand about all the aforementioned, Konzen Douji," Tentei's deep voice rang through the hall. "Seiten Taisen Son Goku will be selected as the next Toushin Taishi. Any objections?" this question was obviously directed to Konzen.

"No, your _honor_," Konzen said, his voice laced with a tinge of sarcasm as he stretched the last word for effect. Being the type who didn't like calling others by using honorifics, he had used up a great deal of effort to spit out the one word. And for good reason, too.

"Good. However, I'm afraid that we must make a few changes." Konzen stiffened, and Goku looked up in shock from beside his master. Said guardian remained quiet, sure that this had to do with him and Goku being a couple. Goku however, was confused and surprised.

_'What is this all about?'_

_ _

_'What about me and Nataku?'_

_ _

_'Toushin Taishi... What's that?'_

_ _

_'I don't understand anything...' _

He looked desperately at Konzen for help, but the golden-haired god remained motionless, his face devoid of emotions.

"For one, your relationship with Son Goku, Konzen Douji," Tentei resumed talking, his words toneless and showing no sign of concern nor pity. "I'm afraid it will affect your position as keeper to the Toushin Taishi."

Konzen didn't remark or snap back, but merely nodded, his features strained as he did so, his fist clenched. "Yes, your honor."

"And for that, we, the gods that rule Heaven, have decided that..."

Konzen waited with bated breath, and there was a pang in his heart as he looked sideways at Goku, who was shivering and gazing at him with his eyes full of pleading confusion.

"...you, Konzen Douji, will be exempted from being Son Goku's keeper."

"WHAT!?" Konzen burst out in outrage, unable to contain himself any longer as he stood up, his eyes filled with fresh fury and hatred. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Tentei ignored him, and with a wave of his hand, sent his guards to grasp the hysterical Konzen in place. "I said you will be exempted from being Son Goku's keeper. As aforementioned, your relationship with the Toushin Taishi can affect the status of Heaven. You should understand that, being the nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu." He looked sideways at the said goddess, who avoided his eyes and nodded nervously. "And we have reached the decision that we have all agreed on."

His struggle with the guard forgotten, Konzen calmed down enough to look up at Tentei. 

"And what may that be?"

His cold eyes expressionless, Tentei looked down at Konzen with just as much loathing and hate as the blonde deity had shot at him earlier, but Konzen wasn't going to quail under his gaze. For one thing, Konzen Douji was no coward. For another, Konzen Douji did not respect any of the gods of the higher ruling class, and he wasn't going to be a coward, less in front of them.

"Son Goku will have a new keeper," Tentei said, his eyes bearing into Konzen's violet eyes. "And you will be exempted from everything to do with Son Goku, and you _will _forget about your relationship with the _heretic_." The last word was uttered with such malice, and such revulsion, Goku felt unwanted tears welling up in his golden eyes, and blinked them back, his face hidden beneath his chocolate hair. Konzen winced in sympathy as he glanced at the child, and feeling the sudden urge to go over and comfort him, cursed the gods silently in his heart for not allowing him to do so. "Who is it?" Konzen asked, his words wary and careful, but spiteful nonetheless.

Tentei waved his hand, and motioned to someone outside the door.

"Come in."

And as he turned around, Konzen's eyes widened in shock as he got a full view of Goku's new master, and fought the drive to collapse, unconscious, right on the very spot. Battling to stay conscious, he waved aside the feeling of dizziness, albeit he felt as though his world was suddenly swirling in a whirl of painful, hurting emotions, he didn't want the son of a bitch to see him _fainting_...not at the very sight of him, anyway. Oh no, there was many a time where he actually cried at the mere memory of him, but he didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing him collapse right before his very eyes. His breath catching in his chest, Konzen clasped a tight hand Taking in the shoulder-length hair and the ever-same eyes, and the lean, muscular build...he hadn't changed. Not one bit. 

That bastard. 

Konzen tried to force a smile on his gaping, shocked and obviously hurt face. Just the sight of him, the very _sight _of him, had managed to shatter the shell around his heart that Konzen had hid in for years, determined not to let him break it again. 

But here he was. 

Failing to keep steady, Konzen stumbled, and fell to his knees, placing a hand to his agonizing forehead that was buzzing with a thousand voices around him. Beside him, Goku ran to his side, a small and warm hand around his shoulders, holding him reassuringly. "Daijoubu ka, Konzen?" he asked worriedly, but then looked up into the face of his new master.

And his face broke into a smile.

"You are...that onii-chan!"

Konzen looked in shock at the younger one, his face clearly portraying his amazement, rendering him speechless. _'They've met!?'_

_ _

Tentei ignored the scene that was happening before him, and his voice was dry.

"I hereby announce that Toushin Son Goku Taishi's keeper is now Homura."****

Homura turned to smile at Konzen. A friendly smile – on the surface, for Konzen could just see as clearly as anything that his smile did not reach his mismatched eyes, which were currently blazing with hostility and open disdain. Despite having a golden eye and being a heretic, Konzen figured that the only reason that he wasn't the Toushin was because he was a member of God's family.

In just their fifth acquaintance, he had destroyed his life again.

And Konzen felt his world turn black.

# To be Continued

****

**Notes:**

**[1] **was taken from _Shikkoubu_ (Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee) in the conversation between Kubota and Tokitoh. ^^ But Kubo-chan finally gave him an ice-cream in the end. *Screams* and I was hoping for something nice too. Na, Minekura-sensei, stop torturing us. ;___; I kinda prefer shounen-ai tho...

**[2] **Taken from the not yet novelized Saiyuki Gaiden. Hasn't been sorted into volumes yet. But it's true. 

** **

****

**[A/N] **Well, other than Living Lights and Melancholy Soul, I swear this is the longest chapter I've ever written. O.o Felt like it, I guess. Anyway, yeah. (Homura, you bastard!) Sorry again, zero-talent - *bows and grovels* - and thanks again for pointing it out. It's now 12.30 am *yawn* but yes, I'm a little tipsy and that's why this chapter is here. Hope it was okay, coz it was lame...ja ne.

**NOTE: **And does anybody want the front view drawing of Konzen hugging Goku? :) Or Kouryuu in leather with a gun? Oh well, just asking. ^^ Thanks for reading!** **


	8. Broken Trust

**[A/N] **Yay! 100+ reviews!! *Glomps reviewers* I luv you all!! ^___^ But then, what's with reviews...I think that a story shouldn't be measured with the number of reviews. Anyways – yeah! I owe the 100+ review thingy to all my reviewers!! So, thank you!!! ~_^ I'm glad you liked it! Btw, you guys know about the love triangle, right? OK, then I don't need to explain all over again. Anyways: this is **KonzenxGoku+Homura. **Yes, Homura's a bastard. We all know that. [Shinei, kono yarou Toushin Taishi!!!] And for those who don't know what _Toushin Taishi_ means, it means Fighting God.

****

Thank you ne, to those mentioned below:

****

**[Eventine:] **Unbelievable ne? ^^ I dunno how I got the idea either; it just came into my mind. I mean, I was writing and I was staring at a pic of Homura, and I was writing about Konzen, and then suddenly – lightbulb! – "AH! I know – Homura should be Konzen's ex!" and so the chapter was made. O.o;; Weird I know. And I was drunk. Hehe. Bah, of course Tenpou and Kenren would have to help. (They won't be rolling around having sex oblivious of what's happening while Konzen and Goku are suffering – at least, not in this fic!

Tenpou&Kenren *glomping each other*: Make us!

Me: Hmm, let see...Tenpou, how about I pair you up with Goujun, and Kenren with... *wicked look* Li Touten? Ha, ha, ha~

Tenpou&Kenren: O.o; NO~

So as you see. ^^ Hehe...arigatou for the email! *Tackle-glomp* 

**[Star-chan:] **Shinei Tentei~!!!! Baka, baka, baka!!! Evil Homura! Oops. ^^; Nah, it isn't weird – mine are even weirder. All right, hope you got the pic! :D

** **

**[Morikawa Sei:] **Ha, ha! 'Tis okay! Yep, poor Konzen. *Pats Konzen on the head* 

Konzen: Get your hands off me, _kuso gaki _[damn kid]. *Growls*

Me: Dareka kuso gaki, omae wa kuso jii-san!? Ah, you wouldn't want me doing some bad things. *Evil grin*

** **

Konzen: o.O; Uh-oh, I know that look...

Anyways! Yeah. About who's going to help them – well, stay tuned! He, he, that part was funny? I just thought of adding it for fun – it doesn't change the storyline.

**[Madiha:] **Lol, yeah, EC rules! Kawaii da na, Tokitoh-kun! Ha, ha...wanting the ice cream that much. Nope, no kidding, definitely true.

** **

**[Saiyuki-gal:] **Wai! Sank yuu!! ^^

** **

**[cutie-pie16:] **Hi! Alright, this is my so-called older twin sister. *grin* Ogenki desu ka, imouto-chan? ;) Hai, good for you, you get to go to the anime fest. T_T I have to go out with me dad. Thanks for reviewing too! *glomps* Hehe...iya da, I can't find anymore sources for Game! ;___; Baka yarou Kazaa da...*sniff* But the beginning is enough to make me drool already. Ah well, fate...it hates me. Meetcha online!

** **

**[jashuang:] **Oh, that one! ^^ When I was watching that on EC, I was rolling over and laughing so hard, my gran came to check on me to see if I was all right. ^^; Hehe. If so, you're not the only one with that crazy sense of humor. Lol. Hey cool, Singapore! ^_^ A friend of mine who once lived here migrated there too...*sigh* Oh well...

** **

**[chris:] **I agree. I mean, at least Tenpou or Kenren would allow Konzen to see Goku, being good friends, ne? But then...*glares at Homura* he had to come along, yeah. I agree about poor Konzen and Goku, they have no idea that – oops. Thanks for reviewing! ^__^

** **

**[AD-chan:] **Three words: SANK YUU! *Glomp*

** **

**[Goddess of Trickery/ Mischief/ Jokes or All Insanity:] **I know! Homura you bloody bastard!!! [chases after said Toushin Taishi with Goku's Nyoibou makes you wonder how she got it and Sanzo's gun hey this is Gaiden] SHINEI, KUSO YAROU TOUSHIN TAISHI~!! You'll make this fic much easier if you DIE!! But on the other hand, this fic wouldn't be here without him. Ne? ^^; About the break-relationship part – no promises. :P But then, its Gaiden...

** **

**[STrAwBeRrYfAnSz:] **O.o;; Looks like you've read too many Homura-doing-it-to-Goku fics...ne? ^^; But anyway, you're right...

** **

**[kawaii-kirei:] **Sank yuu!! Ooh, bad girl. ;) Ha, ha!

** **

**[zero-talent:] **Ha, ha, thanks. ^^; But honestly, gomen. I agree with you, Homura's too...um, yeah...serious about creating his new world thingy. No fair, all of you get to go to the fiesta...I didn't. ;___;

** **

**[hoshii:] **O.o; Okay...man, if I could update sooner, I would have done so ;__; I hate having no inspiration...

** **

**[tensaispira:] **OK! ^^ But...[uh, is this the realm of Found Inspiration? It isn't? Oh.]

** **

## [Izzy:] Wai! Thank you! XD Yep, fics are all about the unexpected. ;) 

## 

## [aspara:] Thanks!! ;) Stay tuned!

** **

**[sLL:] **Hore – sank yuu!! ^^ Honestly, I think it's terrible. Really. Didn't get the piccie? O.o Alright, that's it, I hate this com, I hate the Internet Connection. I'll send it to you again – Gomenasai! Hehe...Kouryuu in leather, damn right. *wink, wink* And you thought he couldn't get any cuter. HEY COOL!! *runs* EVERYONE! SAY HI TO ANOTHER SELANGOR RESIDENT!! ^^ Ehe, gomen, I'm a little sugar-high. I'm from Assunta Secondary. ~_^ Can't believe huh? But its too true, hehe... My writing? Good? O.o;; Please, stop kidding me. [Is your birthday on the 21st this month?] You wonder, I answer. :D I've been watching anime [and reading manga] for... *counts* 4 years, not including Sailormoon and Dragon Ball. I've been reading off ff.net since June, started reading Saiyuki around October. This is my first Saiyuki piece, and I'm proud of it. ^^ Hehe. Uh, you're wondering about lime and lemon? *blush* Well, I guess it's just me, but well...I like romance, and I'm just trying to picture it out – but then, hey, everyone has their horny side. ;) I'm just one of those 'everyone.'Lol, under 15 ^^ Weird eh? I read my first romance novel at 11. And thanks again! But my fic isn't nice...*glomps*

**[Ewen:] **Yaha! ^^ I'm back! Of course Homura won't do anything to Goku...yeah, right. There wouldn't be a fic without Homura as the bad guy and doing...*suddenly has a coughing fit* Thanks! ~_^ And here I thank you again for convincing me to post this! *tackle-glomp*

** **

**[Yami no Tenshi:] **Lol, really? You're the only one who noticed that.

**[anu_galaxy:] **OKAY! ^^

**[Keitsu Ha'nei:] ***gags* Ack, I'm dead. Oof...hai, you never know. ^^;

**['deru:] **'Lo! Welcome back. ^^ I'm feeling a little sick, but I managed to post this chapter, joy! Yep, its Homura, all right. O.o;; I never thought I'd be seeing the day you'd be calling Homura a b*stard...Ooh...times have changed.

**[nan] **Don't worry, I don't hate you – but I hate Homura! (yes, he's hot but I still hate him) SHINEI KONO TOUSHIN TAISHI~

****

**Warning: **As said, it's started to get angsty since the last chapter. ^^; If you like sweet fluff, run off to read another fic. Honestly. And this ficcie isn't PG-13 for nothing – language, mild *ahem* scenes, and etcetera...I hereby announce that the scenes between Konzen and Goku won't be going on for a while [hey, we had enough of it in the past few chapters] And being what that bastard Homura did to him, it's no wonder that Konzen will be a bit OOC...but that's entirely up to you. ~_^

****

**NOTE: **So...yes again, does anybody want a pic of Kouryuu in a leather jacket with his Smiths and Wesson? (I'm not sure if I drew the Smiths and Wesson right though)

Here's a question that has been bugging my mind – should I write a **sequel?** I'd love to hear what y'all think about that. And Goku's supposed to be younger than 12 – looks around – but then heck, if he's younger than that, he can't be in those *ahem* lime scenes. Ne?

****

**Disclaimer: **I cannot stress this enough – Saiyuki is not mine! However, the whole plot of this story here belongs to me, Gokugurl. _Wakarimash'ta ka? _[Got that?] Okay, you can proceed now. 

** **

** **

**Of Golden Eyes**

**#8 – Broken Trust**

** **

Everything was swirling...spinning in a world of colours and resonating voices...his vision was drowning in black storms, his eyes fluttering shut, closing out the world around him...Damn him. Even though his sight was blurred and unclear, he could just barely make out Homura's silently mocking figure, his mouth curved in a taunting smirk. And in those few desperate seconds, he felt himself collapsing on the ground with a sickening thud. 

_ _

_'Why did you have to appear again...'_

_ _

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Goku's anxious voice, panicking, calling out to him, unable to reach him...

"Konzen!!!"

_ _

_'Why...'_

_ _

****

_ _

_'But Konzen, I loved you! Why are you doing this to me!?'_

_ _

_The sound of footsteps, and a resounding slap..._

_ _

_'You bloody bastard, you didn't even love me! All you wanted was fucking sex and being on top!'_

_ _

_The echo of heavy breathing in his chest, and a soft sob._

_ _

_"That's it."_

_ _

_'He' stepped forward, and cupped Konzen's face in his hands, and tried to kiss him. He flung his face away, and stepped back, blinking back his tears, and clenched his fist, his eyes wary and crowded with hatred and brokenness. _

_ _

_'I loved him...'_

_ _

_"Bloody hell, Konzen, just listen to me!"_

_ _

_'He used me...'_

_ _

_"I love you! With all my heart- "_

_ _

_'He lied to me...'_

_ _

_"Don't you believe me, Konzen!?"_

_ _

_'He **lied.**'_

_ _

_"Just fucking listen to me - "_

_ _

_That did it. That was the last straw. There was a cracking thud as the dark-haired deity was flung halfway across the room, and he landed on the floor silently, his eyes wide and shocked, not believing that his blonde-haired lover had punched him, and wiped away the trail of blood that was now trickling slowly down his neck from his mouth._

_ _

_"You used me."_

_ _

_His voice was quiet, calm even, but beneath that cold surface was a trembling anger and seething fury, his eyes dull and expressionless, his face devoid of any emotion whatsoever._

_ _

_"Konzen, you don't - "_

_ _

_"You fucking used me! GET OUT!"_

_ _

_"Listen..."_

_ _

_"I SAID OUT!!!"_

_ _

_His once lover looked at him with an unreadable mien, and stood up quietly, opened the door, and left his violet-eyed angel behind._

_ _

_Sensing the leave of the other god, the angel, unable to control himself any longer, broke down and cried, tears of hurt and anger. _

_ _

****

_"Konzen..."_

_ _

'Please...'

_"Na, Konzen!"_

_ _

'Leave me...'

_"Daijoubu!?"_

_ _

'Alone...'

_"Shikarish'ro_ [be steady] _Konzen!!"_

_ _

'Wait...'

_"Konzen - "_

_ _

'That's not **him**...'

His amethyst eyes fluttering open, he winced, and Konzen immediately wished he hadn't done so, for his eyesight betrayed him, revealing nothing but endless stretches of darkness, and blackness. Blinking, he sighed in relief as he felt everything swim in colours before him, before his vision finally revealed an anxious pair of panicked golden eyes.

Goku's eyes widened as he saw his master respond, and frantically waved to Tenpou and Kenren without looking at them. "Ten-chan! Ken-nii-chan! Konzen – Konzen is awake!" 

Hearing no reply from the Marshal and his subordinate, Goku turned around, and what he saw made him flush bright red, and he placed his hands on his hips. Walking towards the busy couple, and his amused gaze averted to Kenren's hand which was now busy undoing Tenpou's shirt, and then on Tenpou's gentle lips locked firmly on the redhead's rough ones. Oblivious to the couple, he stepped up and tapped them both soundly.

"Wha - ?" They echoed, breaking apart from their intimate kiss by the window, blushing furiously at Goku, who in turn raised an eyebrow at them. Regaining themselves, they quickly rushed to Konzen's side, Tenpou all the while buttoning up his shirt. 

"Oi, Konzen! Are you awake?" Kenren said anxiously, gripping the blonde's shoulders and shaking them lightly. "Oii!! Wake up!" His brunette lover sat down on the bed, fixing his glasses. "Maa, Kenren, you shouldn't do that..."

A flint of consciousness flickered in Konzen's eyes, and he slapped Kenren's arms away. "Ch', I don't need anyone to wake me up. And especially not a pair of horny lovers." Despite their hard efforts of trying not to blush, Kenren and Tenpou felt their faces slowly heating into a dark crimson. Staggering to his feet, Konzen grabbed the bed head for support, cursing his legs for betraying him now. 

"Are you okay, Konzen?" Goku looked up at him, his eyes filled with worry. "Na, what happened?" 

Flinching, Konzen presumed that the young Toushin was referring to his falling unconscious, and brushed it aside. "I...it was nothing," he lied quickly. Sure, he loved Goku, but he didn't want Goku getting worried and angry over Homura, especially since that man –no, scratch that- bastard was his new master. And he didn't want Goku to go all concerned just over he, Konzen's, problems.

He already had enough.

Damn Tentei.

"Huh?" Goku gazed at him, disbelieving. He trusted Konzen's own words, but the way he put it was...disturbing. It just didn't seem right. His master was distracted, his eyes darting wildly around, flickering for a few seconds on the door, and then back around the secluded room, as though he was looking desperately for escape, or trying to hide from something.

But from what? Or who?

"Konzen?" Tenpou interrupted quietly. "What happened in the hall? You and Goku..."

The blonde looked to his other side, his face hiding shame and anger, his golden strands of hair clinging limply onto his face, the expression in his violet orbs unreadable. Reaching out his hands, he pulled Goku close to him, enveloping the young child in a quiet hug, and softly nuzzled Goku's neck.

Slightly surprised, he tensed, but then settled down again, moaning lightly at the gentle feeling those teasing lips were causing near his jawbone. Holding out one small hand, Goku placed one small hand on his master's cheek, and felt Konzen quiver at the contact, before burying his head into Konzen's chest reassuringly.

Tenpou raised an eyebrow. "Goku, you'd better go out for a moment."

"Huh? But Konzen..." 

"Never mind," said latter murmured quietly, and placed a light kiss on Goku's temple, and the younger one blushed. "Just for a little while."

Goku nodded hesitantly, a symbol of agreement, before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him, his eyes shimmering.

_'Why do they always leave me out of things?'_

_ _

A crystalline tear rolled down his cheek.

'I only want to help...'

And he shivered as he recalled the god's conversation about him.

"After all the heretic is just trouble."

He clenched his fists tightly.

_ _

_'Am I that useless?'_

Leaning against the wall, he threw his head back and buried his face in his hands, before bursting into noisy tears.

****

"Homura?"

Konzen looked up in alarm at the mention of the name, before calming down, clasping a tight hand on his chest. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his trembling voice betraying him. 

"I asked you if it was Homura," Tenpou whispered, sitting down beside Konzen. His red-haired partner shook his head, before joining his lover, hooking an arm around the brunette's slender neck. "Konzen," Kenren muttered, placing one hand on Konzen's shaking shoulders. "I thought you've already gotten over that son of a bitch. You've even swore to Tenpou that you would rise again even without that bastard..."

Konzen slapped Kenren's hand away. "Ch'. What do _you _know?"

Tenpou tsked. "What, you haven't forgotten him?" And much to the jealousy of Kenren, Tenpou in turn, placed an arm around Konzen.

"But that can't be all that happened, ne, Konzen?" Tenpou murmured quietly.

Konzen looked down, but not before he punched the wall, wincing as he felt his skin graze painfully across the rough surface. "Those bastards made Goku the Toushin Taishi."

A reverberating silence followed these words, but not before Tenpou and Kenren stood up in outrage. "They _what!?_" Tenpou's eyes blazed with cold fury. "You're kidding me!" Kenren said in disbelief, his dark spikes doing little to mask the exasperation on his face.

Konzen snapped, and grabbed Kenren's collar. "Much as I'd like to say I am, the fact remains that they, the fucking bastards of heaven have made Goku the Toushin Taishi! And we can't deny that!"

"Konzen!" Tenpou cried, and tried desperately to release the blonde's grasp on the dark-haired god's, and succeeded. Kenren fell to the ground, breathing heavily, clutching his chest, before glaring up at Konzen. "But Goku's only twelve - " Tenpou began.

"I know he's a fucking twelve, damnit!" Konzen yelled, and proceeded to overturn the table. "He's a fucking kid, and he's bloody innocent! And the fucking gods have to choose him of all people and then make him the next killing puppet! Just because of his heritage," Konzen paused for breath, "just because he's what our fucking rulers call a _heretic_, they have to ruin a child's innocence just like that! All this bullshit about no killing is nonsense! He's a human nonetheless, and he deserves to live like we do! And he's a child." He collapsed on the bed. "A fucking child..."

Kenren shook his head, cursing the gods with a language that couldn't even be listed in a PG-13 fic. Tenpou sat down beside him, and stroked his hair in sympathy.

'Having to go through this again...'

Konzen gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. "A child..."

'Out of us all, you might be one who suffered the most from love...'

_ _

"Oh, and that isn't all," Konzen said sarcastically, causing Tenpou to return to reality. "Since he's the new Toushin Taishi, and I'm his lover, Goku has got a new master." His voice was dry, but that tone betrayed nobody. 

The white-clad brunette felt a surge of alarm shudder through him.

"And who might that be?" he asked cautiously, thinking, _'This is not good.'_

_ _

The golden-haired god leaned back against the wall, folding his arms. "Who do you think?" Shaking his blonde locks back; he fisted a hand in his hair. "None other than our dear half-heretic raven-haired god."

Tenpou felt something inside him burst in shock. "What, Homura!?" Next to him, his ruby-eyed lover was experiencing similar surprise. 

"That bastard with two different coloured eyes!?" the leather-clad god choked. His legs failing him, Kenren felt himself sitting down, his mind still reeling from amazement. "Why the fuck did they choose that son of a bitch to be Goku's master?"

Konzen shrugged. "I don't know! All these fucking gods have their own fucking minds; you can't expect me to know everything. The only reason they chose Goku as the Toushin Taishi over..." the blonde paused. "You don't need to use his name." Tenpou sighed. "...is because he's related to Tentei. They'd ruin a child's innocence for life just to save one of their kind. Proves just how selfish those bastards are, eh?"

Kenren just leaned back, while Tenpou just readjusted his glasses.

_'Konzen...is there no way to help him now?'_

****

Goku slumped onto the floor, his body curled up like a kitten's. His golden eyes fluttered shut, but not before he saw a figure looming over him, and he surrendered silently as he felt two watchful eyes watching him, warily but calmly.

Then, in the blur of fatigue, he felt himself being lifted up by two lean arms, and then being carried gently down the corridor. Giving in to sleep, Goku placed his head on the man's chest, oblivious to who he was – but just knowing...

Knowing that whoever he was, he'd be able to relieve him from pain.

But he was wildly mistaken.

***

Konzen felt an excruciating jolt of fear lurch through him, unsettling his nerves. Standing bolt upright, his bond with Goku immediately informed him that something was wrong. 

Horribly wrong.

"Konzen?" Kenren asked, puzzled. "Oii, where're you going..." he continued, before Tenpou placed a warning hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

The golden-haired god shot out of his room, his eyes darting wildly around the corridors for Goku. But there wasn't any sign anywhere of his golden-eyed lover – none at all. Unbeknownst to him, a silhouette was lurking behind him, curly dark locks covering a feminine face.

"Looking for something, Konzen?" that ever-familiar voice drawled.

"What _now_, old hag?" Konzen asked, his features clearly showing his frustration. "You can go irritate someone else, but not me, I'm in a fix!" She leaned up against him, and patted his head. "Well, ne...what if I told you I knew something about your pretty little brown-haired boyfriend, dear nephew?"

Konzen flushed, but regained himself. "What do you know? Where is he?"

"Ano..." she adverted her gaze to the side of the door. "I swear I saw him here a tad moment ago... crying his eyes out," she added, for dramatic effect. Konzen rolled his eyes. "I asked you where _is _he, not where _was _he, you old woman!"

"Well, _saa_, I don't know...gone somewhere?"

****

Vision blurred and hearing dimmed as everything around him started to spin. Underneath him, he felt smooth, silken sheets connecting with his own skin. Relishing the soft feel of the cloth, he snuggled closer to it, inhaling the sweet scent of light violets, and squinted his eyes at the bright light that was gathering from above the room. 

Wait a minute.

Silk?

Violet?

Light?

Golden eyes fluttered open, taking in the unfamiliar yet view around the room. Sitting up, Goku blinked, looking all over. 

_'This isn't Konzen's room.' _

"Are you awake, Son Goku?"

The said child's gaze immediately averted to the source of the voice and he brightened up instantly. "Homura-nii-chan!" he squealed, then leapt upon the black-haired man, enveloping him in a tight hug. [A/N: So damn innocent. -__-;; Goku, Goku...] "Good to see you!" The chocolate-haired kid giggled, and broke into a smile as Homura ruffled his hair affectionately. "Maa, maa, Goku..." he said softly, bending down, and a mixture of gold and sapphire met bright golden.

"You know I'll be your master from today, ne?" he asked quietly, his mismatched orbs glinting mysteriously with hidden objections.

Goku nodded nervously, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Homura's intent orbs.

"Un."

"But then, that means you can't see Konzen-san anymore," Homura tsked sympathetically. The child flinched at his master's name, but agreed ambivalently.

_'If I'm that useless to him, I might as well not see him if it troubles him.'_

_ _

_'But...I still love him...'_

_ _

As though he had the uncanny ability to read minds, Homura placeda reassuring, though cold, hand on Goku's shoulder. "Now, Son Goku. I'm sure that Konzen loves you, no matter what happens. Should I bring him here to see you _one last time?"_ He stressed the last three words on purpose, and he winked, malice embedded in his moves. "Na?"

Unfortunately, Goku knew nothing of Homura's intentions, and nodded, his eyes shining. 

_"Yeah!"_

_ _

He didn't notice Homura smirking nastily in the background.

_'Well, Konzen...'_

_ _

_'I will shatter your heart even more – even more than you shattered mine those years ago...and I will too shatter the heart of your little lover...'_

_ _

_'I swear I will.'_

_ _

**_To be Continued_**

****

**[A/N] **I really wish I could write longer, but I'm kind of sick...gomen...-__- Sorry!! Anyways, yeah – thank you for reading up to here! ^^ *Glomps readers* Love ya all – by the way, this fic isn't going to stay sweet and innocent forever. *Cough* you know what I mean. ;) Okay, here's my opinion again: should I do a **sequel** to this? Well – should I? You know...it isn't fun if they only get together in Gaiden...hehe...oh well, just tell me. *Shrug* Just asking. Ah, the song GAME by Sanzo's sei yuu Seki Toshihiko just rules! *Sips tea* I tell ya - Kazaa's the best!

E-mail: **kimiekun@hotmail.com**


	9. Grave Despondency

**[A/N] **Hullo! I'm back! ^___^ And to all those kind souls who were concerned about my health, yes, I'm better! And thank you so much for even caring about this piece of useless thrash over here. *Sobs* You people actually love me!! And here's a thanks to all those who reviewed:

**chris: ***coughs loudly* Of course not...

**Ewen: **Hey! I finally met you online! XD

**Yami no Tenshi: **O.o really...yes, Homura is creepy. I agree with that. You agree with the sequel!? O.o *glomps* THANK YOU!!

**Morikawa Sei: **lol, thanks. And yes, I also feel like kicking Homura's ass. XD

**Madiha: **Okay! You got it! 

**Star-chan: **Here's the update! The pictures? O.O Haven't I sent them? Gomen!!

**hoshii: **Thanks ^_^

**jashuang: **I know. *snickers evilly* I know...muahahaa...

**Keitsu Han'ei: **^^;; Thank you for leaving me alive. T__T Uh...this chapter 'good' for you? Ehe. Ehehe...*sweatdrops* I'm gonna die.

**'deru: **Yep, he's so damned innocent! ^_^ Btw – I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE FIC! T_T HONTOU NI GOMENASAI!!

**laila: **Yep, I'm evil. Here's the continuation! ;)

**Goddess of Trickery/ Mischief/ Jokes or All Insanity: **O.O Ooh, massive Homura-hater here... well, we'll see. Hmm...we'll see.

**sHELFU-SAN: **You're 13? O.O Wai! ^_^ Hehe...I'm 12 all right...and if it wasn't because it isn't allowed anymore, I would've made a NC-17 fic if I had the chance.

**Aki Rei: **NO! OF COURSE HOMURA DOESN'T LOVE KONZEN! 

**ice krystahl/Aki Rei: **Mwaha. I know. ~_^ 

**tensaispira: **Heh, heh...here you go, chapter 9!!

**sTrAwBeRrYfAnSz: **I know I'm mean. ^^ Wow, four people said that already. Goku's so darned innocent – that's why I'm evil! XD

**sLL: **You love Homura? Okay...he's quite all right for me, but he was the victim in this fic to be chosen as the 'heartless bastard who broke Konzen's heart'. Lol...how come everyone is saying they didn't get the pics!? ;___; Yep, Assunta, and I'll be Form 2 next year...PTS student...you gotta be kidding! My writing's NOT good!! I can write romance coz of my helpful little horny side of me. *wink, wink* Hehe...I can actually write lemon, you know...it's not nice. Seriously. My fic's not nice. I know quite a few – Star-chan, Hanei Tamashii, cutie-pie16, zero-talent and more!

**zero-talent: **Hehe, I'm better. ;) I don't know how I managed to write...lol...Yep, Homura's definitely going to ... *cough* I can't say this or all the Homura haters will come after me. Big-time. If Tenpou and Kenren actually dared to kiss in public – I'd applaud them! ^_^ Wai, hehehe...

**ashel: **Nope, it's not too late – once I get over the problem with my internet I'll mail it to ya!! ;) Oh yes, Homura must do that. If he doesn't, this fic wouldn't be angst! But yes, I think there'll be a happy ending... *think*...

**nan: **Hey, it's OK! I talk a lot too in my reviews! ^_^;; Of course I'm continuing it – here's chapter 9 even as we speak! They will be reunited...later.

**M-I: **OK! ^_^ All right, here's the new chapter...

Thanks to those mentioned above! _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimash'ta!_

****

** [WARNING:]** This is rated PG-13 for language and mild lime scenes. Yes, you heard me, there's lime, and this contains shounen-ai and mild yaoi. Not in your category? Leave. Now. Or regret it. 

**[NOTE:] **Sorry to all of those who didn't receive the pic! T_T I dunno what happened – I'll try resending them, okay?

  __

**Of Golden Eyes**

**#9 – Fractured Faith **

Shit! Where the _fuck _was that saru?

Heavy breathing and hurried footsteps were heard down the corridor, and blond hair was flying as the lavender-clad god continued, and failed, to find Goku amidst the many passages of Tenkai. Leaning back against the wall, Konzen stopped for breath, his features slicked with sweat, his sleek strands of gold sticking stubbornly to his face. 

Where the hell is he?

_'Konzen...' _Goku's pleading voice murmured indistinctly in his mind.

"What?" Pondering over his thoughts, Konzen felt himself being grabbed hold by his robes, and he was dragged into another room.

_What the fuck?_

"Looking for somebody?"

Something in Konzen turned cold at that voice. Icy cold. His heart frozen in fear, he slowly turned around, dreading the truth. The truth that was embedded in that emotionless voice that he had known for so long, in that voice that he had once loved...

Once loved, but had grown to fear, to despise, to detest...

When he finally turned around, only to meet two mismatched eyes, he could have swore that time had stopped, right there and then - still and unmoving, as two holy beings met once again, only that this time it was hate that adorned their connection, love no more.

After feeling his breath catch in his chest, Konzen stumbled backwards against the wall, and tried to calm himself down as his heart began to beat madly with warnings of danger. Finally bringing himself to his senses, the blonde parted his lips, and spoke.

"Homura..." he spat, that one name that he dreaded to utter above all others.

"Ah, yes, Konzen," the dark one nodded in acknowledgement, and brought himself nearer to the golden-haired one, tilting the blonde deity's chin upwards, leaning closer to his face. "Long time no see." They were so close, in fact, that they could feel each other's breathing. Turning scarlet with outrage, Konzen knocked the black-haired god away, before taking a few more steps back.

"Don't come near me, you _bastard_."

Homura tsked, and moved a few steps forward, licking his lips as the other deity backed away, the golden one's violet eyes shining with hatred and loathing. "Now, now, Konzen...is this a way to treat your lover? You still love me, don't you, hmm?"

"_Used _to love. Come to think of it, I don't even know _how_ I fell in love with a cold-hearted son of a bitch like you. Now get the _hell_ out of my face." 

The black-haired one just smiled, his sapphire-and-gold eyes glinting mysteriously. 

"Even if you don't love me, I love you, you know," his smile widened even more. "Especially your body," he murmured, and watched silently as Konzen recoiled under his intent gaze. "And what will you say if I kindly remind you - that I have quite a nice hold over your beautiful little lover, who is currently in my possession?" his mouth curved into a smirk as he saw the look of alarm that crossed Konzen's face. 

"I can do anything..."

Pressing closer to Konzen, he noted with a resounding triumph at how the beautiful blonde managed to look up at him with such defiance, even after how he'd broken him and crushed his heart to pieces. Oh, wait. Scratch that. Make that attractive – Son Goku was more beautiful, and definitely more young, and that suited his tastes. Konzen was of no use to him anymore...

[A/N: I hate Homura now. Seriously. Before I wrote this he was actually okay, you know. But then...well, let's just say writing about different things changes the original idea of the original character...and... *Sanzo appears out of nowhere and whacks Gokugurl's head with the _harisen* _ITAI!!! Okay, okay, on with the fic… ]

"Anything," Homura repeated quietly, his voice a deadly whisper. "I can bring him to my bedchambers, without him even _noticing _what I have in mind, tie him up..." he trailed a knowing little finger down the golden one's cheeks, "...gag him, drug him...oh wait," Homura paused, as though reconsidering. "But that wouldn't be fun. After all, sex is the sweetest when there's a struggle."

Konzen looked up at the dark one in disgust as Homura continued to list out the things he could do to the golden-eyed angel that he now owned. _'He can't do that to Goku!' _his conscious mind screamed in fury. _'The fucking man's insane! Goku is bloody mine, and don't you dare touch him, you bloody bastard!!' _And felt his guts lurch as Homura mentioned something particularly gross.

"So, Konzen..." the mention of his name jolted him back to his senses, and his lips curved into an angry snarl. "What the _fuck _do you want? And where is Goku!?"

"What I want?" Homura murmured, and Konzen felt a dizzying wave of déjà vu hit him as he remembered his dream from the past week. "You know what I want, Konzen...I want Goku. And I want to see you..." he grasped a fistful of Konzen's hair, and smiled evilly as he saw the blonde wince in pain. 

"I want to see you suffer," he whispered. "I want to see you fall in the realm of defeat, the bottomless pit of pain...I want you to drown in the sea of despise and hate. And I want you to lose all the ones you love...all those who are dear to you, Konzen Douji. All of them. Especially that exquisite, alluring lover that you have."

A low growl escaped Konzen's throat, and he lounged out at Homura, his fist clenched. He missed his target, but just barely. The dark one was calm, and he closed his eyes shut, as though he was mocking the blonde, before opening them again, a twinkle of dry amusement in his eyes. 

"You _bastard,_" Konzen choked.

As he staggered behind, he felt a powerful punch connect with his stomach, and the golden-haired deity let out a cry of surprise. Having being caught off guard, he stumbled and fell on the ground, clutching his abdomen in pain and panting heavily.

Grasping Konzen's long hair, the raven-haired one dragged the latter up, ignoring the blonde's yells of agony as he pulled the man up to his face. Cupping the other's face in his hand, he leaned closer, and spoke. 

"You wouldn't want me to do anything to your innocent little sweetheart, hmm? I can obtain his naïve little soul," he murmured dreamily. "And his simple, sweet little heart." His eyes glinted madly. "Above all, my dear Konzen, I can make him _mine._" There was an air of insanity at this point, and Konzen shuddered in distaste. 

"All I have to do...is to just convince him to come with me into my chambers alone. And that won't be hard, for I am his new master." He emphasized on the word _new,_ and Konzen looked away, avoiding the blue and gold gaze that was fixed intently on him. Overlooking him, Homura continued. "I'll just have a short little discussion with him, and then I'll," he paused, before his face broke into an evil smile.

"I'll break him," he looked down at the blonde, and relished in the horrified look that the other was wearing. "And make him suffer...for in my opinion, sex isn't something like sweet and sugar. For me..." Homura hesitated. "Well, let's just say I don't go gentle."

As Konzen registered his words, the latter looked up at him in hot rage. His usually enigmatic eyes were baring a passionate fury so great, it looked as though his gaze was on fire. _"Don't you _fucking_ dare lay a finger on him," _Konzen hissed.

Homura shrugged. "No promises," he said quietly, his voice but a whisper, his perplexing stare on the golden-haired god. And smiled in satisfaction as he saw truth dawn on Konzen's shocked face, before being replaced with yet another bout of anger. "What the _fuck _do you _bloody _want?" the blonde spat, his words doing naught to hide his frustration.

"Oh, _do _watch your language, Konzen," the dark-clad one laughed, placing his hand on his chest mockingly. "My feelings might get _hurt_. And," his eyes shone dangerously, "so might a certain _Toushin Taishi_." He said silently, obviously referring to Goku. "So you _could _try reconsider using _proper _etiquette, that is, if you want to see Goku again - " he twiddled with a lock of his hair, "Alive."

Hearing those words, the blonde stood silent, as though undergoing an internal struggle. "What do you want me to do?" Konzen tread carefully, taking up all the effort he had in his dignity to utter those words without including a _fuck _or _bloody _in them. That, in itself, was a _lot _of effort.

Homura, somehow, found that humorous. "Well, that's better. Let's see..." he looked up at the ceiling, as though there was something there he found particularly interesting. "_What _do I want you to do, hmm...?" Burying a shackled hand in his hair, his eyes bared into Konzen's. "I've decided."

Those two words catching his attention, Konzen looked up. "What?"

"I want you...to break Goku's heart."

The blonde one raised an eyebrow, his gaze surprised, those enigmatic amethyst orbs mysteriously alight. He let out a laugh, in both sheer disbelief and shock. 

"I can't do that," he murmured in dismay, his voice low. "You _know _I can't do that..." 

The dark god waved an easy hand, as though dismissing Konzen's words. "You _do _want Goku to be all right, don't you? You do love him, don't you? In order for him to be safe..." 

Silence.

"You just have to do as I say."

More silence.

Konzen spoke. "You want me to do that...but what you're talking about is just similar to me not loving him. It's as though you're making me look like a puppet-master. And you're making it look like I'm just using him like my plaything, like I'm toying with him, betraying his love - " He froze, and stayed quiet as he reconsidered those words. Homura smiled as he observed déjà vu playing its tricks on Konzen's face.

"Yes, Konzen. I want him to feel like how you felt those years ago. And I want you to feel like how I felt, after being unwittingly accused of being a user..."

"Oh, yeah? I wouldn't know how you feel, for you were just using me for your sexual needs, was it not?" Konzen cut in. "You heartless _bastard_ - " He was silenced as a pair of icy lips moved over to meet his, rough and unforgiving, showing no sign of compassion. Stunned and obviously shocked, the blonde tripped, landed painfully with his back slamming to the ground, and immediately knew it was a mistake. 

A big mistake. 

He felt a searing pain shoot through him as he felt his spine twist, and cried out in anguish.

"_Bastard..._"

"Painful?" Homura whispered, his eyes hazy with demented lust. "But there _is_ a way for me to say no to this...for me not to hurt Goku, more or less even touch him," he murmured quietly, his control returning as his sapphire and golden orb bared deeply into Konzen's enigmatic violets. "There is?" Konzen looked up, his own amethyst eyes trembling with uncontrollable disgust. 

"It's nothing much, Konzen...all you have to do is to say four simple words."

"What question?" the golden-haired deity asked suspiciously, though the answer was obvious; it wasn't going to be anything good.

Homura let out a chilling laugh, ignoring Konzen's words. "Just say those words and I'll leave you alone." He paused for thought. "No wait, not only will I leave you alone, I'll even leave _Goku _alone. How about that? Simple, right? It's not like I'm asking you to be my tavern-whore or something..." Konzen winced at the word tavern-whore. "...or asking you to be fucked in exchange for Goku. Just say _four, simple, words._"

That deal seemed too good to be true. "What words?" Konzen enquired carefully, wary of the stakes that were applied. 

"_I don't love Goku_," Homura answered, as simple as that. "Easy, isn't it? You just say four, easy, simple words and I won't be bothering you, or Goku, again for life. I swear," he added, for extra effects. "Am I a god who turns his back on vows?"

Konzen didn't notice as Homura snapped his fingers, and a golden gleam appeared in the dark.

"I...don't love Goku," Konzen murmured hesitantly.

Silence.

Homura clapped his hands tauntingly, a wide smirk present on his face. "Bravo, Konzen," he said happily. "Could you repeat that again?"

"I said I don't _fucking _love Goku!" Konzen yelled at Homura, gritting his teeth. "So you just bloody leave him alone!"

No sooner had he said that, a small child stepped out of the shadows. Konzen's amethyst eyes lit up in sheer amazement as he registered those ever-familiar features. The tanned, beautiful bronze skin, the unruly, silken russet hair, the cold, heavy shackles... and the eyes. Those alluring, luminous golden eyes.

"Konzen..."

Son Goku looked up at him, hurt, disbelief and betrayal reflected deeply within those beautiful golden orbs; hurt so deep, it broke Konzen's heart. As those luminous eyes penetrated his cold amethyst ones, he felt emotions shift as what was sadness move to sheer confusion, changing to misunderstanding, before finally settling on a look of dull hate, a look that Konzen didn't even believe Goku was possible of.

Lost in those golden eyes, the violet-eyed one felt himself being rendered speechless. And cursed himself as he saw a stray tear cascading down his lover's cheek, trailing a wet path down that bronze skin. Reaching his hand out, Konzen proceeded to brush away that crystalline drop, but not before Goku slapped his hand away. 

Goku stepped back and shook his head in utter disbelief, more tears escaping his traitorous eyes as he gazed into the eyes of the man who had once said he loved him. The man whom he had allowed to perform such acts upon his person, stirring up those unspeakable emotions. The man, whom all that while had murmured words of tender affection, phrases that moved his heart, touching a chord of happiness within his soul. The amethyst-eyed god whom he had cherished with all his heart; and held dear. The man whom he poured his soul out to, his emotions, his deepest secrets...The one whom he had fallen helplessly for...

And the one whom had taken, used and betrayed his love.

"Don't touch me," Goku managed to choke out. Stumbling back, he felt his vision blurring from tears. "Don't you _dare _touch me." 

"Goku, I - "

"I said _don't touch me!_" the younger exclaimed hysterically. "You," he pointed a shaking finger at Konzen. "'You _used _me. Y-you said you _cared for me!_ You said you loved me! And then..." he took a deep, shuddering breath. "And then, all you were doing was using me, isn't it? You just liked being on top and doing the fucking! I told you I loved you." 

There was a mild pause.

"I gave you my _heart_. I gave you everything. But then you were just using me all the while! I was just your plaything, something for you to toy with! Wasn't I? Answer me, Konzen!! All you wanted was _sex! _Wasn't it!?"

Something in Konzen snapped at those familiar words, at that sense of knowing, the lingering feel of déjà vu around him as he remembered. Shocked, he realized where he had heard this before. Those exact same words...

He, Konzen Douji, had uttered those phrases exactly 10 years ago.

Wandering in his own train of thoughts, he didn't hear the sound of forwarding footsteps, nor the distant _clunk _of shackles as Goku strode up to Konzen.

And slapped him.

That sharp shock brought him back to reality. Falling backwards by the force, Konzen placed a hand on his cheek, feeling an aching, palpitating pain spread on the now reddening skin. He looked down, disbelieving, at Goku's form, whose small figure was now racking with suppressed sobs, his hand still raised after the slap.

"You _used _me," he repeated, his voice barely a whisper as more tears found their ways down his face, those delicate drops further adding to the vulnerability of his beautiful face. "You heartless _bastard._"

That did it. That _really _did it. Konzen felt what remained of what was self-control inside him shatter at those harsh words, only to be replaced by a hot, burning rage; a rage so unholy, it scared him and shook him. And felt himself teeter over the edge of self-restraint for a close two seconds before plunging over the cliff's edge.

And exploded.

"Shut up!" he yelled, his fist clenching as he released his anger. "If that's what you think, _so be it!_ If that's what you really want to hear and what you believe, well, _yes!!_ I _fucking _used you! I said I fucking loved you because I only wanted to have sex! I only wanted to be on top and do the fucking! There! _Happy now!? _I'm a heartless bastard, I admit it!!" 

Those torrent of words poured out before he could stop them, but he didn't bother to deny any of it as his blazing amethyst eyes met Goku's shocked golden ones, an extraordinary connection aligning their gaze, as one boiled with fury, and the other remained as cold as ice, the golden stare expressionless and emotionless.

There was silence, bitter and uneasy silence, as the both of them continued to speak with their eyes, feelings tumbling and emotions quaking as amethyst and gold locked in a furious gaze. Words were unneeded, for their eyes told all. 

Goku swallowed, his eyes red, and finally summoned the courage to speak, and closed his small palms tightly; fighting the urge to punch the golden-haired one in the face. Parting his lips, he blinked back more tears, and looked up at Konzen in the eye.

"_I hate you!!_"

Goku slammed the door behind him, and sprinted down the corridors of Tenkai, fresh tears descending down his cheeks as he ran; ran to escape from the harsh world, from reality, from his worst fears, from _everything_...

From Konzen. 

****

 __

Homura laughed gleefully, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. "Dear, dear...a little lover's spat, Konzen?" His eyes glittered with evil mirth as those mismatched orbs settled themselves on the said blonde. "But we aren't sure if you will still be lovers, hmm? Konzen?" he murmured, his voice unsympathetic. "I doubt it, after what just happened..."

Konzen looked at Homura in growing anger. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it? For me and Goku to be separated? The deal's done," he spat spitefully. "So you'd better keep your promise and you'd better not _fucking _touch Goku."

Homura shrugged. "Gee, I don't know. Since when was I a man of promises?" he laughed again at the look of utter disbelief that crossed Konzen's face. "You, of course, would know by now that I never mean what I say." Those mismatched orbs shone dangerously as they met Konzen's violet ones. "And I never say no to beautiful youths...especially youths with golden eyes," he added, for dramatic effect.

"You!" Konzen choked.

"Me," he muttered calmly. "And if you don't mind..." he brushed past Konzen, "I have more pressing matters to attend." He licked his lips in anticipation, and Konzen felt a jolt of fury course through him, with a feeling that he knew what those _pressing matters _were, and whom it concerned.

"Don't you bloody _fucking_ dare lay a hair on him."

"Oh, trust me, I won't," Homura said quietly, looking back at the blonde, his lips twisted in a deadly smile. "I'd do more than that, Konzen. Believe me. And," he added quickly, as he saw Konzen posed to strike, "I'd like to remind you that you have no more connection with Goku; for _I,_" he pointed to himself, "I, Homura, am Toushin Son Goku Taishi's new master; Konzen Douji no more."

All Konzen could do was stay silent, and listened to Homura's retreating footsteps down the corridor.

****

Quiet sobs racked his soul, and Goku rubbed angrily at another tear that had escaped his eye. Still shocked at the aftermath, Goku had ran aimlessly; without a place to return to. After realizing that, he had broke down, and those stubborn tears had began to flow, caressing his already stained cheeks with trails of wetness as they slid down his face, unaware of their unwelcome presence.

Leaning his head helplessly against the wall, Goku sighed shakily, as another sob escaped him.

_'Now, I have nothing...'_

_'Nothing, nowhere, nobody...'_

_'I'm just a heretic. A useless heretic...'_

_'With nobody to love...'_

_'And nobody to love back.'_

He whimpered softly, images of his violet-eyed lover flashing unwillingly before his eyes.

_'Konzen...'_

_'I didn't mean what I said, I truly didn't...'_

_'You might not love me, Konzen...'_

A shadow appeared behind him, the owner's face unsmiling.

_'But I know that no matter what...'_

_'I will always love you.'_

"Homura-nii-chan?" he hiccupped, looking up at the black-haired man, who was gazing down at him in sympathy. "Goku," he whispered softly, squatting down before the child, and ruffled the messy chocolate hair affectionately. "That must have hurt."

Goku nodded indiscreetly, more tears trickling from his golden eyes. "Yeah..." Homura shook his head, and stroked the younger one's back gently, and felt Goku place his head on his broad chest, sighing in comfort.

"I have a way to ease that pain," Homura murmured quietly, his eyes glinting maliciously. Goku looked up at him in confusion, his expression bafflingly bewildered. "What do you mean?" he asked disorderly, and let Homura lift up his chin to face him.

And Goku let out a muffled scream as cold lips crushed themselves on his own.

****

**[A/N] **GAAAH! Finally, I got this done! *wipes brow* 6 days! 6 STUPID, FREAKING DAYS! God, writer's block is a terrible disease to have. Anyways. Yeah...how was this chapter? *looks nervously at all the Homura haters whom are glaring at her mercilessly* Um, okay...^^;; Everyone, MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD It's Christmas Eve! And hopefully, I'll get another ton of Saiyuki items for my Christmas Present! =D He, he...I'm doing a short little fluff fic too, I think. Oh well – hope this chapter was okay~ and HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ENJOY YOURSELVES, FOR MY SAKE!

Next chapter there will be a very, mortifying HomuraxGoku scene... oh my god. *looks around at all the Homura haters around her which have raised their knives in their hands* AAAH!!! *runs away* Anyways – uh, yeah, um, yes! Konzen and Goku will have a reunion and stuff, so don't kill me! *wails* 

**E-mail: **kimiekun@hotmail.com


	10. Fractured Faith

**[A/N] **Life sucks. =.=;; My annoying prat of a cousin brother is still in my house. Damnit. Whatever...well, here's chapter 10! ^^;; Homura haters don't kill me...and to those who read the "Of One Christmas" fic...gomenasai, I think I drank too much of wine at the Christmas dinner...I do remember I was yelling my head off at my cousin, though...

**Star-chan: **Yep, evilness is my specialty! ^^ Mwahah!! I'm evil! Um...I doubt you'll forgive me now. *runs away*

**Morikawa Sei: **O_O And I thought Homura was tortured enough when Lirin found his baby photos *snicker* Ha, ha...Of course Konzen will be with Goku again! I'll be killed by the rabid KonzenxGoku fans and Homura haters if I don't put them together – which probably explains why you people are all gonna kill me after reading this.

**M-i: **Ruthless is my middle name. ;) Heh, I know how you feel. I actually cried when I wrote this...and...erm...I _hope _it has a happy ending *sweatdrop*

**kaen-chan: **I know! T_T But there's no other person in Tenkai that evil! *sobs* Sank yuu!!

**chris: ***cough* He, he...I dunno why but after writing this fic, my hate for Homura seems to have gone up one tiny notch...

**Saiyuki-gal: **Sank yuu!!!

**Cutie-pie16: **Hmm, yeah, thought of the title already. ^_^ Ehe...*sweatdrop* Yes, there is a Konzen/Goku reunion...good, I drew another person to the rabid increasing world of lime scenes! XD Hehe...Ne, o-nee-sama...bila kau akan datang on9 again? Ne? Ha, ha...see you soon! -.^ Quickly update YOUR fic!

**kawaii-kirei: **Please do. ^^ You'll make our job of disposing of Homura much easier...lol. Ehe. *sweatdrop* Sank yuu! ^^ Seriously, my writing skill's NOT good...

**jashuang: **O_O You must be the umpteenth person who said that they hated Homura...don't worry, everyone experiences internet problems. *glares at her modem, who quivers in fear* For example, this modem just recovered after SIX MONTHS! SIX FREAKING MONTHS!! *strangles modem* Otherwise I could have posted this fic sooner!

**zero-talent: **Ha, ha...*sweatdrop* Kenren and Tenpou will come soon...I hope...thanks for the pic! ^_^

**Aki Rei: **Yep. *sobs* Even the evil authoress here who tortures them also feels sorry for them...

**Keitsu Han'ei: ***runs from the volcano and godzilla* Okay, you're gonna kill me with this one...my last word is GOMENASAI!! *scuttles off*****

**sTrAwBeRrYfAnSz: **There'll be a sequel, and I can promise that Sanzo and Goku will MOST DEFINITELY BE TOGETHER. About this...um...well, there will be what seems like a happy ending...(I **hope**)****

**gallatica: **Yeah. ^^;; And this is another fic that uses the idea...*sweatdrop* Thanks! But my fic isn't gr8, you know...T_T it's crap!

**Darklighter:** Lol, okay...but if I don't drop hints, it just won't be me. ;) 

**M-i [again]: ***reads all the reviews for chapter 9* My gosh, yes, they _are _accumulating! *sweatdrops* I'm perfectly sane now, don't worry...

**Yokira: **O_O Okay...here's chap. 10!

**Goddess of Trickery/ Mischief/ Jokes or all Insanity: ***backs away* Um...*whimpers* I'm scared. Uh...don't kill me after you read this. *grovels* But my last will is: GOMENASAI!!!! *runs off*

**'deru: ***cowers* IIIYAAAAAAA!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! Ehe. *sweatdrops* Gomen...purple cauliflower? Yep, my gran's cooked that before too...*sweatdrops* Ne, sempai...is my obsession with Shandy _that _bad? Ahaha...Sumimasen. ^^ Hope this chapter is okay...I doubt it will be...*backs far, far, far away*

**THANK YOU **so much to those mentioned above for reviewing! *glomps* This chapter is dedicated to y'all! ^_______^ Love ya guys!

****

**[WARNING] **This fic isn't PG-13 for now reason. There's the three big L's: Lime, Language...wait, I forgot the third. And this is **Shounen-ai/Yaoi, **in case you don't know. -.- And a very horrible...scene between Homura and Goku...just to specify, the main pairings are **[KonzenxGoku]** and** [KenrenxTenpou]. **Thank you.

**[Disclaimer] **Well...*turns to readers* Okay, I have some questions. Does Sanzo go around in leather? No. Does Goku swear? Iie. Do Sanzo and Goku have wild sex in every episode? *sweatdrops and blushes* Oops, shouldn't have asked that...well, heck, no! There you have it, I don't own Saiyuki. Woe betide if I did...it'll have to be rated R or more on TV because of the...scenes, and AXN certainly wouldn't have showed it. And we wouldn't want that, would we?

On to the fic, peeps!

****

**Of Golden Eyes**

**#10 – Fractured Faith**

"I can help you ease the pain."

That was the last thing Homura did, before he captured the latter's mouth in a shattering kiss.

****

"Konzen?" Tenpou asked uncertainly, his emerald gaze fixated on the motionless figure before him, the amethyst eyes blazing silently as they moved, barely, to meet Tenpou's own green.

"What?" the blonde murmured inaudibly, his gaze strangely hostile.

Before Tenpou could speak, a flash of red streaked past him, and in a matter of seconds, Konzen was sprawled on the floor, utterly astonished, unknowing what had hit him. His question was answered as a pair of rough hands grabbed his robes, and in that awkward moment, stunned violet met furious scarlet.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing!?" Kenren spat in his face, his ruby orbs hard and merciless as they connected with Konzen's cool lavender. "Why in the name of bloody hell are you brooding over that two-eye-colours bastard when you should be worrying about _Goku!? _You - " Kenren's words were cut off, and no wonder, for Konzen chose that very moment to kick Kenren in the stomach.

Kenren gaped, and his crimson eyes widened as he fell rather ungraciously to the ground, clutching his pained belly. Tenpou rushed immediately to his side, before glaring up at Konzen. "He's right," he whispered softly, the expression in his jaded eyes unreadable, and the brunette stood up.

"Excuse me." 

Konzen felt a fist connecting with his right cheek as Tenpou punched him, causing him to fly backwards. Rising in anger, Konzen wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand, tasting blood. "What the _fuck _do you think _you're _doing!?" he yelled at the wordless Marshal, who hadn't budged an inch. "What the _hell _do you want!?"

The blonde immediately regretted what he said, for Tenpou's eyes were calm no longer, and he looked murderous. And sounded it – "I want you to get the _hell _out of your brooding daydream!" Tenpou shouted at the lavender-clad blonde, "When will you finally get over him? Another ten years? Perhaps in a century? Millennia? Or after you die?" The dark-haired one stopped for breath.

"I just want you to know that," the Marshal muttered. " 'Truth will not be altered by means of escaping it. Fate shalt not be fluctuated shall you meddle with her woven threads. Time shall not be returned to thee, for shall Man intervene with her, shall Man sought to turn back Time, Man shall be punished.' Most of all," he paused. 

" 'Naught shall be changed should you escape Truth, Fate and Time, for these three weave together to compose the Great One by the name of Love; shalt you attempt to fluctuate the Great One, you seek out to destroy no one; for once Love is lost, she shalt return once more, greater and stronger than ever before.' "

Kenren gawped, looking at Tenpou in disbelief. "God, Tenpou, where the hell did you get all these philosophies?" he winced. When he got no response, Kenren looked at Tenpou, only to watch Tenpou step forward and shake Konzen's shoulder, hard. 

"_Goddammit, _Konzen! Just _bloody _wake up! Can't you even realize some simple truth?" he said desperately. "Stop brooding about your past with _Homura _and what he did to you! Face _reality! _Goku's in _fucking _danger!" At this, Tenpou surprised even himself, for he was well known for his lack of foul words in conversation. "If you love him, you could at least - "

"I do love him!" Konzen snapped at the Marshal, taking the brunette by surprise, while Kenren found himself goggling at Konzen at his bold words. The blonde's expression softened. 

"I love him," he whispered, at the incredible realization of it. "Goku makes me love like I have never before, he stirs feelings in me I never knew I had. His naïve and mischievous nature draws you to him, like a silver cord... His innocence is astounding," Konzen sighed. 

"And the child is amazingly strong of heart. Facing such detestation and despise in the face as a child, just for his scandalous golden eyes and heretical nature, he does nothing about it, but just smiles and carries on with life, his happiness never fading." 

Tenpou smiled gently, and Kenren sniggered. _'Typical Konzen to go into his lecture,' _the redhead mused. 

"The cold shackles on his neck, wrists, feet...they are marks of Heaven's hate towards him, but he bears them...hell, Tenpou, he calls _me_ his sun, yet, he is the one little ray of sunshine that is still shining through Tenkai. I would say he is the only one who is fit to actually live in Heaven, if you consider his pureness and innocence, not unlike the other corrupted souls we have in here – blinded by means of power, desire and riches...they are as unfit to live in Heaven as anyone in Hell.

"He calls me his sun," Konzen repeated, and even Kenren shut up. "He is _mine_. My one sunshine that lights up my life."

"And I love Goku. With all my heart."

There was a silence, and Tenpou was the first to break it, his trademark smile back on his face. "So..." he turned to the eager redhead and the collected Konzen.

"Shall we go and do some rescuing, _minna-san?_ [Everyone]"

****

Goku let out a cry of shock as Homura's lips met his own. He tried to push Homura off him, but to no avail, for the older man had him pinned to the ground with an unwavering grip so strong, it rendered Goku helpless.

Homura could only smirk as he forced the child's lips to part, and savored the delicious taste of Goku's mouth, relishing in the mix of lustful sensations it brought to him. He tasted of Eden's fruit, Goku did, and a simple, sweet taste that was Goku's. 

_God, no wonder Konzen couldn't get enough of him. _

His lips reeked of softness, and his mouth was a wild, excruciating cavern of forbidden flavours, each flavour more delectable than the last. Surely enough, Homura felt the feeling of dominance surge through him as he controlled the lip-lock, and even more so as he continued to attack Goku's mouth aggressively; mercilessly.

Goku didn't want this. He refused this to happen. The thought of another touching him other than Konzen made his stomach lurch and his mind reel. Yet here he was, his mouth being ravaged by none other than his new master, whose lips were cold and relentless to the touch. And as that pair of callous lips continued to ravish his own, he felt tears brimming in his eyes. Fluttering his eyes shut, Goku closed out Homura's gaze, and let the tears fall.

Feeling wetness on the younger one's cheeks, Homura was more than a little surprised, but didn't hesitate. Instead, the fact that he knew Goku was hurting only fueled his desires even more, and he licked at the saltiness on those smooth cheeks.

And as Homura left the child's tantalizing mouth with much reluctance, he realized, to his anger, that Goku had closed his eyes, trying to block him out. 

He wanted those eyes, those beautiful eyes to look at him, gaze at him in hazy passion while he worked his magic on him. Look at him and gaze dreamily into his sapphire and gold eyes while he ravaged him.

"Open your eyes," the raven-haired one whispered, his voice a silent command.

Goku refused to oblige, keeping his eyes stubbornly shut. He wasn't going to give Homura the pleasure of seeing him afraid and helpless; he wouldn't allow him to take the one thing that he allowed only Konzen to take...and most of all...

He wouldn't betray Konzen by succumbing to another's lust.

_Never._

A tight slap connected with his cheek, jerking him back to reality. But still, Goku refused to open his eyes, ignoring the stabbing, burning pain on the left side of his face as it reddened considerably. The child tilted his head to another side, and he winced as Homura slapped him. Again.

Feeling his eyes burning with hot tears again, Goku reluctantly allowed his eyes to flutter open.

Smiling in self-satisfaction, Homura found himself lost in those luminous golden orbs, drowning in the breathtaking innocence and purity that those eyes held within them, that beautiful aura of serenity that clung around Goku, the unbroken one.

How he longed to break that innocence.

And then, Homura saw the unmistakable trust and burning devotion for Konzen flaring in that brilliant gold, the intense love he held for the blonde reflected in his eyes. The love he held for Konzen. Only Konzen.  

How Homura ached to break that trust, that immense loyalty, that unwavering love.

And how he thrived to make it his.

And make it his he would.

******[*cringes* Horrible LIME scene here...can't believe I wrote this.]******

Homura stroked one devious finger down Goku's perfect cheek, feeling the child quiver uncontrollably beneath him as he trailed a teasing path down Goku's jawbone. And cupped Goku's face in his hands, lifting it up. Baring two golden orbs, which were blazing with unguarded fear and disbelief, yet still blissfully innocent. 

Ah, how he loved that trait of Goku's.

Homura reached behind him, and brought upon Goku a dagger. And then ripped apart Goku's black top, baring the beautiful bronzed skin. Ignoring Goku's cry of shocked fury, he placed one hand on that lovely chest, caressing the golden skin lovingly and lustfully, exploring every inch of skin within his touch. Sensing Goku's silent shaking beneath him, he smirked, and leaned closer to Goku.

Before burying his teeth into Goku's neck.

Goku screamed in agony, and cried as Homura continued to bite deeper into his neck, before feeling thick liquid cascading down his skin as blood seeped out of the wound. The black-haired one licked the trail of crimson, relishing in the taste of Goku's blood, and felt uncontrollable lust surge through him as Goku whimpered in pain, creating soft, anguish moans that were incredibly arousing.

Standing up again, Homura pinned Goku on the bed, disrobing himself. And brushed his lips over the younger one's chest, ignoring the soft sobs that were spilling quietly from Goku's mouth. Homura straddled him, before disposing what remained of the child's pants. 

"No," Goku whispered silently. "No..."

Feeling his lustful desire mount at the wanton sight beneath him, he settled himself in a good position. Before ramming into Goku with one full thrust.

Goku cried out, sobbing hysterically at the unbearable pain. He sensed the dam breaking as his tears began to flow freely down his cheeks, and he felt his vision blurring, his mind reeling in torment. Homura did not pay any attention to him, and simply ignored his pleas, as he continued to slam mercilessly into Goku's being, ignoring the thrashing that Goku was putting up, from the sheer agony of it. 

The child continued to scream in pain as Homura didn't stop, but only resumed with much more forcefulness than before. "Shut up!" Homura ordered, his hazy mismatched eyes glittering in fury. "Shut up or I'll _fuck_ you till you can't walk!"

Goku did shut up, biting his lips a tad too strong, as he felt blood seep through his bruised lips. And let the silent tears flow. Very well, he doubted he was still able to walk anyway, if he even survived this ordeal.

******[SHORT BREAK! 'Tis OVER – for now.]**********

Homura shook his head, and looked down at the pathetic figure under him, totally at his mercy. Homura stroked those soft chocolate locks, before dragging Goku up by the beautiful long hair to meet his face. "See how pathetic you are now, Son Goku?" he murmured, his eyes glinting insanely, similar to those of a madman's. "You can't even fight me off. Which is just as well..." He stroked one finger down that perfect chest.

"And you know one thing, Son Goku? Konzen lied. He lied about using you...he had feelings for you, and he wasn't using you. He loved you, you know," there was a dreamy look in his eyes now. "But to keep me from hurting you, he had to say those hurtful words, hmm? But it wasn't any use, was it, now...?" 

Goku looked up at him, his dulled golden eyes shining with a faint light called hope. And finally, Goku spoke. "He did?" he whispered, his voice barely heard.

"Oh, he did, Goku. He did. He loved you so much he was aching, and he actually demanded me to not lay a finger on you. And you something, Son Goku? Konzen was once _my _lover. He was once my angel. But of course," Homura let out a cold laugh, a laugh that didn't suit him.

"_I _was only using _him._ It was a dare, you see, a dare from the others. The other gods _who looked down on me. _They dared me, to see if I could bring the almighty Konzen Douji to bed, and if I could make him succumb to my wishes.

"And I did," he muttered. "I did. He actually let me take the reins, and I have to say, he's one hell of a guy in bed. And after he spilled his undying love on me, I broke him," he laughed bitterly. "He must have realized that, for he came storming up to me, and yelled at what a _fucking _user I was, and that I was using him for sex. And the truth was, I _was _just using him for sex." 

"You bastard," Goku murmured inaudibly, his eyes blazing. Homura ignored him.

"But I wasn't satisfied." Homura's voice was low. "_I _wanted to be the one doing the breaking up. And he was the one who thrashed me, flinging me away like I was some commoner. I lost that one chance, that only chance, to break him once. And now, now I'm determined to make him lose everything." He paused. "Especially those that he held dear." And his mismatched gaze met a furious gold. 

"Son Goku."

And Homura brought down the dagger upon Goku's skin.

****

"Well, I'll be leaving," Homura whispered into Goku's ear, and tossed the child back on the bed, ignoring the child's cry of pain and the heavy thud of Goku's shackles. 

And Goku could only look at his retreating shadow, before lying back. He was a mess, he knew...the foreign intrusion of his being had left him a bloody mass, his body now stained and dirty from the red cuts on his being. Crying softly, Goku gathered up the remains of his clothing, and began to put them on, excluding his top, which was in a mess of shreds. 

Ignoring the dull throb that was resonating in his lower body, the child sobbed quietly, burying his head in the pillow. His golden eyes fluttered closed, and the image of his golden-haired lover flashed in his mind.

"Kon...zen..." Goku murmured unconsciously, crimson blood seeping onto the silken sheets. 

_'Konzen...where are you?'_

_'Help me, Konzen...'_

_'Konzen...it hurts...'_

_'Please, Konzen...'_

_'...I love you, Konzen. Forever.'_

"Kon...zen..."

****

**[A/N] **Somebody kill me for writing something like this. *sobs* Poor Goku!

****

"Goku!" 

Konzen flung open Homura's door, only to be greeted with darkness.

What he didn't expect was, when the candle lit itself, was the horrible and mortifying sight that came to his eyes. There was a bloody mess everywhere, red blood staining the ground, the silken bed...along with hideous white stains that Konzen could not – _would not _– name. And his body shook as he came upon the unconscious figure in the bed, hidden underneath the thick silken covers.

Raising one quaking hand to lift the cover, Konzen felt his heart break at the sight of the bedraggled figure, who was curled up tightly. Goku...the poor child was a mess. A definite mess. His beautiful chest was marred with bloody cuts, and as the child turned his back to Konzen, so was his back. But his back was even worse...the inhuman slashing had produced one particularly horrendous cut, thin and long, down his back. Pressing his quivering finger to that delicate skin, he felt something inside him shatter as Goku let out a moan of pain.

"Konzen!" Tenpou called, reaching the door, Kenren following shortly after. "Have you found - " his sentence was stopped mid-way, and he placed one shocked hand to his mouth, taking in the scene before him. It wasn't long before Kenren repeated his actions, his scarlet eyes reeking of disgust at the mess that was portrayed before his eyes. "What the hell," the red-haired general muttered softly, as hatred for Homura mounted in his heart. 

Konzen did not say anything to the two. Slowly, but surely, he reached out for Goku, and brought Goku close to him, embracing the child gently. The child's golden eyes fluttered open, and brimmed with tears when he recognized his lover. Wrapping his hesitant arms around Konzen's waist, he brought himself closer to the lavender-clad deity, and buried his face in that broad chest. And felt strong, warm fingers settle themselves in his chocolate locks, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Goku couldn't control himself any longer. Letting the tears fall, Goku began to cry, wordless sobs that told of his tale, pitiful and aghast. And let himself melt in Konzen's embrace, as the blonde deity nuzzled his hair softly. Holding Goku at arm's length, he brushed a tear off Goku's cheek, and smiled lovingly, his amethyst orbs shining silently.

"Sleep, love. I'm here," Konzen murmured, repeating exactly those same words that he had whispered to Goku, on the night of their first kiss. 

Hearing that soft, reassuring husky voice that was so dark and familiar, Goku whimpered softly, and buried himself in Konzen's chest, more tears running down his cheek. Konzen responded by pulling Goku closer, and let him hear to the calming sound of his heartbeat, and felt his soft, silky brown hair against his neck. 

He held Goku like that for a long time, and felt the child's sobbing gradually decrease into soft breathing, and felt Goku's chest heave up and down slightly on his own. He slowly lifted the broken child in his arms, and gestured for Tenpou and Kenren to be silent, bringing Goku to his own room, Tenpou and Kenren following quietly behind him, as Konzen placed a soft kiss on Goku's forehead.

_'I'm here...'_

****

"That _fucking _bastard _raped _him."

These words were uttered by Kenren, fury lacing each word. "That _fucking _good for nothing dared to touch Goku," he continued, ignoring Tenpou's warning stare. "He dared to lie his bloody fingers on the kid, he dared to hurt him! Goku's a _fucking _twelve years old!" he yelled, slamming his fist on Konzen's desk.

A ringing silence soon followed.

"Kenren," Tenpou whispered quietly, going over to his lover, placing his arms around the redhead's neck. "I know how you feel, but," he looked pointedly at Konzen. "Try keeping your voice low," he muttered quickly into the general's ear. "Let's leave them, for now." Kenren obliged, sighing in exasperation, his scarlet gaze shifting to Goku's sleeping form, whose arms were still locked around Konzen's neck, refusing to let go, even in his sleep.

Refusing to release his love, for fear that once he did, it would never return.

And only then did they leave the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

Konzen rustled the child's hair softly, feeling the silky russet strands he loved under his fingers, and stroked Goku's back tenderly, massaging that fragile skin under the layer of thick, white bandages. Unable to bear the sight of Goku's delicate bronze skin being marred by the hideous cuts, he had insisted on wrapping the bandages around Goku's person himself, shaking in quiet rage, and he felt horribly angry. Angry at Homura, angry at the Gods, angry at Tentei, angry at everyone...

But most of all, he was angry at himself.

Why, oh why did he utter those hateful words at the young child? He should have known that Homura was going to break his promise anyway. 

Why did he stop to talk to Homura? He should have just stormed into Homura's room earlier without bothering to exchange words with the other god. 

Why didn't he even _think _of following Homura back to the room for Goku? 

Why, _why _had he even let Goku out of his sight in the first place? 

Why?

So many whys...

And so many of them unanswered.

He was whipped back to harsh reality when Goku began to shake uncontrollably, his body quaking as he began to cry again, those quivering, violent sobs that shook Konzen's soul. Gathering the child in his embrace, Konzen cooed softly, stroking Goku's back tenderly, trying to soothe the young child that was shivering fearfully in his arms. To comfort the broken, tormented soul.

And sighed in relief, as Goku relaxed into his arms, in peaceful slumber again.

_God, Homura _will _pay._

Two bright violet eyes narrowed, their depths glistening with silent fury, but softening as that amethyst gaze settled on Goku's placid form, the youth's expression serene and tranquil. Konzen sighed again, before pulling Goku deeper into the embrace, feeling the little bundle of warmth that was Goku.

"_Aishiteru, _Goku," Konzen murmured quietly. "With all my heart."

_Homura will pay._

_Dearly._

****

**[A/N] **GOD! I can't believe that I, of all people, wrote _this! _My gosh, Hell has frozen over. Definitely. *shudders* Well...*looks around, and gulps* Something tells me that all the Homura haters have accumulated in one place...*sweat drop* I'm dead. But don't kill me! XO ...I finally posted this. =.=;; Gah – 

**[Note] **so...does anyone want a pic of Sanzo in a sleeveless shirt with a silver cross adorning his neck? Well...that pic was originally from my other fic, "Of One Christmas", but uh – just asking. ^^ Anyone? Just drop me your email and I'll send it over. ;___; And I noticed that those who asked for the Goku/Konzen hugging pic and the Kouryuu pic haven't got it! T_T Gomenasai! Can you tell me again? Because its either the connection sucked or I missed you out...so...onegai? 

Love,

Gokugurl

27 December 2002


	11. Divine Delusion

**[A/N] **DAMN! There was something wrong with ff.net for two days! XD Darn! Okay, anyways, here's the next chapter...oh well, slightly delayed, but what the heck...it was gonna be longer, but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting. *wink* Ne? Ha, ha...and for those who want the pics...please wait patiently, coz my com is a little nuts...So...I'm really sorry! Hontou ni gomenasai!

Anyways, thanks to all these peeps mentioned below:

****

**Thanks to:**

**_______:**^^;; He, he...

** **

**Star-chan: **Oh yes, definitely. T_T I tell ya, the world of fanfiction is the only thing that brightens up my life – other than you girls chatting with me! ;) So...see you guys online! XD Hehe! *glomps* Luv ya peeps!

** **

**Keitsu Han'ei: **O.o;; *backs far, far, away* But there was a reunion in this chapter! *wails* 

** **

**Morikawa Sei: **Ha, ha! ^^ Maybe you should make Homura uke to Jiroushin next...lol!

** **

**Aspara: **Hehe, think so? *wink* 

**Cylca: **O.o;; *backs away* Erm...Chai Yee-san...calm down...^^;;

** **

**venedy: **^^ Thank you! *glompies* Hmm...okay, I'll go send now...I just gotta get my lazy ass off the chair and start working!

** **

**cutie-pie16: **Ha, ha, you already read the lime what! ;) He, he...here's the next chapter! ^^ Anata-tachi wa Dai-Dai-Daisuki! *glomps Kamen, Pei San and Serena* 

** **

**black luna: **O.o;; Another Homura-hater? Wow.

** **

**chris: **Okay...*sweatdrops* ^^ ha, ha...evil, ain't he?

** **

**sTrAwBeRrYfAnSz: **Hey, how about me? I'm only twelve too and I'm writing this! ;__; Joking...joking...

** **

**hoshii: **Wow, thanks! *cries* Well, I hope you get your answer in this chapter.

** **

**dientore: **Yeah, I understand how you feel. *sobs* That's how I feel every time I read a non-consensual fic about Homura and Goku... and yes, it makes sense.

** **

**'deru: ***points up* Ne, it seems Tenkai has frozen too. [Kanzeon: Lemme outta thish!]

** **

**Demon-master: **ACK! NO WAIT! I'M INNOCENT! *dies from the dragon muses* hehe...^^;; Anyway...I hope that this is better now...*mega sweatdrop*

** **

**Aki Rei: **O.o;; Whoa...

** **

**Ewen: **Hi, Ewen! *glomps* I really have to thank ya again for persuading me to post my fic! ^___^ So thank ya! And post yer sequel!

** **

**MisLnk [or is it Ashtoreth now? ^^]: **He, he, thanks – to you! ^_^

** **

**EeGuaNa: ***sweatdrop* Me? Talented? XD You gotta be kidding! But thanks! *hugs* Yeah, I live in PJ. ;) Ooh yes, Aerosmith's Fly Away from Here is absolutely stunning! XD 

** **

**M-i: **Isn't it better already? ^_^ I hope its better in the next one...*crosses fingers*

** **

**Authorless: **Oh, damn, thanks! ^_^

** **

**Shinta: **Welcome to the club! =D

** **

**Kathleen: **Definitely Konzen x Goku! *waves flag* Homura didn't really love Konzen...he was just disappointed that Konzen didn't fall for his *choke*charms *choke* and he was angry 'coz Konzen fell for a kid instead,...yeah.

** **

**crysania: **God, thanks! ^_^ 

**tensaispira: ***raises eyebrow* Hehe, okay!

** **

**__________: **Thank you! *bows*

** **

## Goddess of Love: OF COURSE IT'S A NEVER! XD HOMURA X GOKU IS IMPOSSIBLE! [no offense, HomuraxGoku fans ^^;;]

** **

**Goddess of Yaoi: **Um, anyone know CPR?

** **

**Goddess of Magic: **Go ahead! ^^ You'll help us all out!****

** **

**Goddess of Serenity: **Thank you! =D And I agree with ya!

** **

**Goddess of Courage: **Thank you! *bows Japanese style* *raises sword* Get away from Goku, HOMURAAAAAA!!!

** **

**Goddess of All Insanity: ***sweatdrop*

** **

**gallatica: **Okay! ^^ Really? O_O Wait a minute...Akasha...isn't she the Queen of the Damned, one of the Blessed Parents in the Vampire Chronicles? Oh. Yeah, kinda... ^^;; it was accidental though...but I LOVED THAT FIC! XD

**camry_maxwell: ***blink* O___O *blink* OH MY GOD! THE GREAT CAMRY MAXWELL REVIEWED MY FIC! *runs around, screams, and bows down and grovels before camry* Damn, I love your fic! XD Please continue! It's the loveliest piece of art I have seen in many a time! Please and thank you!

** **

**jashuang: **Hmm, yeah. ^^ And there's more blood. More angst. Ho, ho, ho...*evil grin* Mwahah. I agree with ya! I just saw the manga *sweatdrops* And damn, Pierrot didn't air the Kami-sama arc! *cries* I wanted to watch them play mahjong!

** **

**Darklighter: **Hey, its okay! ^^ And you actually apologized. Anyways...no offense to you, but I think that I prefer the truth to be shown earlier, you see...I dislike secrets that are kept too long, and I don't like people hiding something from me. Which is probably why I hate cliffhangers. ^^ But thanks anyway! *glomps*

** **

**enervate: **Oh my god, I nearly fainted when I saw reviews for all 3 chapters PLUS a review for "Of One Christmas!" ^^ It wasn't nice, really! I mean, I suck at humor and all that...but what the heck-lah, I wasn't meant to write humor. -__-;; The best gaiden fic? O_o I don't deserve it! *cries, and hugs serena back* Okay! Lol, Messenger and Homura both oso keji wan...memanglah! ^^ I know, I know *puffs out chest in pride, and fails* He, he, I know I'm daring ;D I am corrupted, lol. And I pride myself in writing corrupted things! ^^ THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! *glomps* Let's chat on MSN again, ne? ;)

** **

****

**[Warning] **Lime, Language, Rape... I mean heck, it's a PG-13. What did you expect?

**[Disclaimer] **-__- As long as Sanzo and Goku don't have wild sex in Saiyuki, you can be rest assured that Gokugurl hasn't laid her corrupted hands on Saiyuki yet. Thank you. ^_^ Saiyuki belongs to the great Minekura-sensei, no da. [Good lord, I'm starting to sound like Chichiri...^^;;]

** **

** **

**Of Golden Eyes**

**#11 – Divine Delusion**

** **

**_ _**

"You're useless," Homura whispered in his ear, and he cringed as warm breath tickled his earlobe. "You're naught but a good-for-nothing heretic. Tell me, Son Goku," the raven-haired one breathed, as Goku's fearful gaze connected with his enigmatic one. "Have you ever done anything in your life, anything to make your life worth living?"

_ _

_Goku had whimpered in response, for then Homura had chosen to slowly slide the smooth edge dagger down his back, and the child blanched as he felt the cold contact on his skin. Homura lifted the dagger to his lips, and ran his bloodthirsty tongue over the tip, licking the thick, sweet blood that was Goku's._

_ _

_"You are nothing, Son Goku."_

_ _

_"Which is why you might as well give yourself up to me now."_

_ _

_And Goku remembered nothing, _nothing,_ for the excruciating pain that shot through him had been too much to bear. And as he screamed, one of pleading agony, Homura's arctic lips crashed down on his, silencing him, leaving Goku to writhe and buck wildly, as the cruel knife descended on his chest, creating a thin line of crimson in its wake. Goku sobbed, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks, and could do naught but lie there, crying noiselessly as he lay helplessly and utterly at Homura's mercy._

_ _

_And for once, he didn't care - for he knew what Homura said was true._

****

Two golden orbs flickered open, and Goku curled up in bed, his uneven breathing ragged and shallow, and a wet trail of tears on his face. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took, and Goku tried, and failed, to calm himself down as he recalled the horrifying dream. The young child raised a trembling hand to his chest, and instead of touching smooth bronze skin he felt rough white bandages.

_'Yume..._[dream]'

Dream or not, Goku found himself silently crying again, and he couldn't hold back any longer. _'I can't cry...Konzen will be ashamed of me.' _But no matter how he tried, he failed to stop the tears, and they only began to flow more freely, as though spiting him with their actions. And before long, he began racking with quiet sobs, his body shaking silently. 

_I had given up..._

_ _

"Konzen..." he whispered inaudibly, more tears making their appearance, and he brushed at them furiously with his fingers. "_Konzen..._" A soft whimper rose in his throat. "_Konzen...doko da_...? [Where are you, Konzen?]" 

And as though to answer his question, two arms wrapped comfortingly around his waist, drawing him into a passionate embrace. Goku didn't need to ask whom they belonged to; there was only one person who held him this way, only one person who held him comfortingly and affectionately, the only one person who emitted the reassuring ...and Goku melted into Konzen's arms, as he turned around and hugged the elder one back, burying his head into the golden-haired god's chest, and held on like he would never let go.

Konzen did nothing, but embraced Goku tighter, and buried his face in the child's russet locks, relishing in the sweet scent that was Goku's. His gloved hands groped blindly at the child's chocolate hair, and as he did, he enveloped Goku further in his warmth, and sighed as the child relaxed in his hold. Tracing circles on the small of Goku's back, Konzen stayed silent, and let Goku cry himself to sleep.

And with his brown head leaning on Konzen's chest, Goku did. Konzen stroked the

****

Tenpou lay back in bed, his green eyes gazing up at the blank ceiling, before adverting to the naked redhead that lay next to him. Kenren wasn't asleep; but strangely, he too had his eyes fixed to the ceiling, as though it were some very interesting specimen that he, of all people, had found interest in. 

"What are you looking at, _koibito_ [love]?" the brunette murmured, as he shifted to look Kenren in the face.

"_Betsu ni _[Nothing]," Kenren replied, before turning over to look at his emerald-eyed lover. "Homura's a bastard," he muttered angrily, his crimson eyes flashing with fury. "And anyway, it's lucky that Kanzeon managed to get permission for Goku to stay with Konzen for a while, otherwise..." his voice trailed off, as his mind began to contemplate the many things he'd like to do to Homura if he got hold of the slinking son of a bitch.

"Yes, it's true," Tenpou said quietly. "And Tentei only allowed it, for Konzen was Kanzeon's nephew, and also due to the fact that Kanzeon is one of the Five Gods who rule Tenkai, one who has contributed many a share in its upbringing. And he saw no harm in letting Goku stay for a few days. But," he paused. "Who knows what might happen after those _few days._ After all..." Tenpou faltered. "There are no limits to what Homura would do to get his way." The Marshal shuddered. "And he had already broken Goku this much...he could do worse. As long as it's something that Konzen wouldn't tolerate, something that would hurt Konzen deeply."

Silence rang quietly around the room, tracing the air with its quaint fingers.

Kenren shook his head, and leaned over to Tenpou to place a soft kiss on the Marshal's lips. "We can't do anything about it, Tenpou," he murmured gently, his scarlet orbs shining with something remarkably like defeat, before it suddenly shone with fragile hope. 

"It isn't our battle, Tenpou," he whispered, and flashes of Konzen and Goku, together, crossed his mind - The brilliant blonde hair that shone like the sun; the amethyst eyes that penetrated the soul; the dark chocolate hair, and the innocent golden eyes that peeked out from underneath those brown bangs; and the immense love it held for the golden-haired one. And that love equally reflected in the blonde's eyes, love that was for Goku...and only Goku.

"It's theirs – and it is up to them to end it..."

Kenren stroked a hand through the Tenpou's hair, and felt a shiver travel down his spine as the brunette sighed in melancholy taciturnity.

"It's their battle."

****

"Pitiful," Homura murmured, his rich voice laced with mocking sympathy. "Pitiful being you are, Son Goku. The powerful Seiten Taisen, Great Sage equal of Heaven...utterly at my disposal, at my mercy."

_ _

_'What...what was he talking about? Great Sage equal of Heaven?' _

_ _

_Goku found no time for thoughts, however, as his chapped lips were captured in a bruising kiss._

****

Goku shuddered in his sleep, and screamed, his cry rattling through the room, and he jolted Konzen awake. Konzen was at the boy's side in an instant, and tried to pry Goku from whatever nightmare he was suffering from.

"Goku, _damnit, _wake up!!" he shouted anxiously, his voice shaking with fear as Goku continued to shake uncontrollably, as tears broke through again.

******[NON-CONSENSUAL Lime! (aka the big R-A-P-E.) Don't read if you don't want to!]******

Homura plunged inside him, an expression of utterly no mercy on his face. His two-toned eyes shone with greedy lust, his desire rocketing as Goku screamed beneath him, wet tears staining the child's face as the unbearable pain shot through him, and sobbed as he felt the dirtiness inside him, hot and unclean. 

That could be washed away.

But there would be the stain. The stain that would be forever left in his soul, the clenching tear of brokenness that wouldn't be washed away, wouldn't be left, wouldn't be cleaned.

Homura let out a scream of pleasure as he found his release, and finally stopped, collapsing on the ground next to Goku. The said child was too weak to move, too weak to cry, too weak to speak. And could only cry silently, the crystalline tears traveling down his cheek in an endless trail.

******[OVER, FOR NOW]******

"Wake up! Goku!" Konzen yelled, shaking the boy's shoulders desperately, as Goku continued to cry out in pain, his agonized scream shattering something in Konzen's heart.

There was the sound of the door slamming against the wall. Tenpou and Kenren burst in, and their expressions were more than slightly disgruntled; being interrupted in the middle of their lovemaking; but their features immediately underwent a dramatic change as their gazes fell upon Goku.

"What the fuck!?" Kenren exclaimed.

"Goku!" Tenpou cried, rushing over to the bed, his alarmed emerald eyes settling on the bucking, shaking form that was Goku.

"Wake up!" Konzen yelled again, a furious, pleading urgency in his violet eyes, and unconsciously, a tear found a way down his cheek. "Goku!!"

******[GAAAH! MORE NON-CONSENSUAL LIME!! .]******

It was too early for tears however, when Homura cupped his chin, forcing Goku to look up at him. Forcing Goku to look up at the hands of his rapist, the one who had forever broken that aura of innocence, that beautiful aura of innocence that Goku once possessed, the one who had hurt him immensely, body and soul.

"You are tainted, Seiten Taisen Son Goku," he whispered. "Konzen will never want you now."

Those sentences...they had shattered his heart like none had. 

Konzen will never want you now.

And Goku surrendered quietly to the realms of unconsciousness, as he saw a glint of silver shine in the dimly illuminated room; and he couldn't find the strength to scream any longer, even when Homura chose that very moment to plunge the dagger into his very skin.

******[IT'S OVER! God bloody freaking damn it! I can't believe I wrote that!]******

Out of desperation, delirium or desire, Konzen didn't know.

But all that he knew was that, in that wild attempt to awaken Goku, he had captured the child's chapped lips with his own.

This drew an automatic response from Goku, and almost immediately, dark eyelids fluttered open to expose the enigmatic golden underneath them; reddened with tears as the droplets continued to fall, staining his perfect bronze face. And in that magical moment, as broken gold met frantic lavender, Konzen could have sword that he saw a flicker of shattered emotion in Goku's eyes, reflected within those golden depths.

But he didn't care, didn't care about it as he broke the kiss, brought Goku close to his chest, and let the child cry his heart out. Goku felt gloved arms holding him close, and he snuggled closer, and for once, felt a comforting warmth vibrate through his being as Konzen embraced him, the god's humidity seeping gently into his skin. 

Kenren and Tenpou followed soon after, murmuring soothing words that calmed his soul, letting the torture he felt within him fade slightly. Kenren was brokenly gentle, his usually hard ruby eyes softened as its gaze lingered on the boy; Tenpou was horror-stricken, and shocked. His beautiful green eyes held inside them a quiet, soft expression, and he did naught to conceal it as he continued to whisper those words to Goku.

"It's all right, you're okay now..."

"Everything's okay, Goku!"

"Tomorrow...tomorrow, we can go for another picnic, ne?"

"Yeah, and this time we can see the cherry blossoms..."

But Goku blocked them out, his golden eyes dulling slightly as his tortured mind detached itself from his broken body. He didn't want anything now...nothing at all. All he wanted was to sink, drown in Konzen's loving embrace, to feel those silken arms grasping his own reassuringly, comfortingly. 

Konzen stayed silent, before raising his violet orbs to Tenpou and Kenren. "Leave," he murmured quietly, his voice an unspoken command. "I'll handle it," he added further, as he saw Tenpou look at him with a wary gaze. Tenpou smiled at the last statement, and bent down to pat Goku's back gently. "I trust you, Konzen." He whispered. "I trust you. You're the only one who can calm his soul - his shattered self. Only you can bring back little of the innocence which he has lost...innocence, once broken, can never be restored...but," his green eyes sparkled, "with you, Konzen...he might have hope."

Kenren was quiet, Konzen scowled, but Tenpou could have sworn that a smile had tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Well, fuck that, Tenpou," Konzen muttered. "It isn't might with me..." he looked up, and challenged the brunette with his amethyst gaze. "He definitely has hope. Zettai. [Surely.] So don't you even question about it." Tenpou laughed, but his laugh didn't match his eyes as worry began to cloud them once more. "I leave Goku in your hands, Konzen," he whispered, and hooked his arm around his lover's waist, leading Kenren out of the room, despite the redhead's protest.

And as Konzen tended to Goku, he didn't hear the last words that were uttered by the Marshal, the last words before he left...

"Be strong, Konzen, Goku...be strong for each other."

****

Tenpou and Kenren shut the door quietly behind them.

"They'll be all right," Kenren murmured. "They'll be okay..."

Tenpou leaned up against the redhead, and placed a soft kiss on Kenren's lips, reveling in the roughness of it, before locking his robed arms around the taller one's neck. "Yes," he responded, and a tear trickled down his cheek. "They'll be all right...everything will be all right..." he continued to whisper feverishly, and Tenpou bit gently into Kenren's bare neck, smiling quietly as Kenren begin to emit moans of pleasure. "Everything will turn out okay..."

And all was forgotten, everything, as Tenpou pinned Kenren to the bed, lips locking to the redhead's with such ferocity that it shook him. In the haze of passion and lustful desire, he could barely make out the General's blurry eyes as they fixed upon his green ones, before Kenren responded, attacking Tenpou's own lips with a rising aggressiveness. 

"I love you," Kenren murmured into Tenpou's mouth, and his lips curved upwards as Tenpou buried a shaking hand in his hair, the emerald eyes behind the glasses glinting with faint tears at that honest statement.

"I love you too."

****

"Konzen..."

Goku whispered in his sleep, his voice dry. Konzen winced as he heard Goku whimper his name, over and over again, sympathetically, shatteringly, pitifully, and heartbreakingly. He inched closer to the child, wrapping his satin arms around the child's small waist, giving him the warmth that he ached so much for, the warmth that he craved, away from the coldness of his nightmares. He brought Goku into an embrace, and said nothing as Goku continued to cry, those tears staining the delicate cheeks, the cheeks that had been stained with crimson blood just moments ago.

Konzen placed a kiss on the child's cheeks, kissing the tears away, tasting the fragile saltiness in the crystallized moisture. "I'm here," he crooned gently, his amethyst eyes softening visibly as Goku stopped shaking. "I'm here...I'm not going anywhere." Burying one hand in Goku's unruly hair, he brought the child close to his chest, and hugged the broken figure tightly.

Dark eyelashes fluttered open, and red-rimmed golden eyes looked up silently at Konzen, that excruciating golden gaze meeting sheer violet. Konzen felt a smile tugging at his lips, and he let it be as he placed a gentle kiss on Goku's temple. "You're awake," he murmured, and held Goku at arm's length. "I'm glad," he continued, and ignored the tears that were about to break from the corner of his eyes, the tears of happiness. "I was so fucking worried, Goku..."

And then, Goku captured his lips in a searing kiss.

****** [YES! FINALLY! CONSENSUAL LIME! XD KONZENXGOKU FANS REJOICE!]******

Taken by surprise, Konzen was pinned down on the bed by a very impassioned Goku. The child continued attacking his lips, and the blonde felt a pang of sympathy in his heart as he felt dire wetness on his cheeks, tears that were Goku's. 

He continued to ravish Konzen's lips, entwining his tongue with Konzen's as they began to dance a sensual dance of passion, each unwilling to give in. It was Goku who was taking the reins right now, and taking advantage of the shocked god, slipped his agile hands under the purple silk.

Sighing in pleasure, Konzen collapsed on the bed, Goku on top of him as the child began to caress his neck, his lips brushing gently against the white porcelain skin that was Konzen's. Slowly, but deftly, Goku removed the piece of lavender silk that adorned Konzen's sleek form, disposing of the annoying garment as he threw it aside. 

Slightly pleased now, Goku began to plant tantalizing butterfly kisses down Konzen's being, hot, teasing little kisses that sent shivers down Konzen's spine as those said kisses trailed down from his jawbone to his chest.

"Konzen..." Goku whispered between the kisses, his voice a silent plea, and he looked up, his eyes meeting Konzen's amethyst gaze. And no words for needed, for his eyes spoke all. Spoke of his need, his desire, his hunger – his need to be clean again. All were there, in his golden eyes, the reflection of passionate love that he held for Konzen. 

"I need you," he pleaded quietly, and he peeled off his black top skillfully, tossing it aside. "Make love to me, Konzen. Make me forget everything," Goku murmured, before he crushed his mouth to Konzen's, ravaging those roughly soft lips that were his guardian's.

And Konzen was only too happy to oblige, as he responded feverishly to Goku's kisses, burying one gloved hand in the child's russet hair. And even as he locked his lips firmly with Goku's, his other free hand found its way down Goku's body, sinking lower, and the child squeaked into Konzen's mouth as the blonde found what he sought. Unhooking Goku's pants, Konzen dragged the irritating garment down, leaving Goku's legs bare, and he chuckled quietly as Goku began to flush an interesting shade of scarlet.

The golden-haired deity soon rid himself of his black pants, and pinned Goku to the bed. For one still moment, none of them said anything as they drowned in each other's gaze; gold dissolving in hazy violet, while soft amethyst penetrated light bronze. Running one hand up those tanned legs, Konzen smiled slyly as Goku let out a moan of shuddering pleasure. The blonde leaned down and captured that exquisite sound in his mouth as he locked his lips with Goku's.

Goku moaned softly into his guardian's mouth, producing unidentified animalistic sounds that Konzen found incredibly arousing. He continued to torture Goku with his tongue, and Konzen moved his skillful mouth from Goku's swollen lips, only to nibble teasingly at Goku's earlobe. But not before he started kissing Goku's jawbone, and a wet trail of kisses followed down Goku's neck, his shoulder, and his chest, his everywhere. Goku threw his head back in pure ecstasy, and let out a passionate cry.

What was left in his sane mind was rendered senseless, as Goku's cry of lustful desire echoed fervently in his head, and he pondered for a while, unsure of what to do next. Konzen thoroughly wetted his middle finger, and proceeded to let his libido decide.

And all hell broke loose.

******[WOO YEAH! ITS OVER! ^_^ Ne - my longest lime, I think.]******

They both lay on the bed, sweat-slicked skin against sweat-slicked skin as they collapsed, exhausted from their lovemaking. Goku's head rested snugly on Konzen's chest, fitting in comfortably in that little corner, his hand tightly entwined with his guardian's, his golden eyes closed, tranquil and serene. They were both hidden under the warm covers, peacefully silent. 

Dull amethyst flickered for a few seconds, before brightening with love as they rested on the child's still form, blissfully placid and calm in his sleep. Konzen reached out one shivering hand, and stroked one loving finger down Goku's cheek, smiling as Goku moaned softly in response. But not before he felt the hideous cut on Goku's chest. He frowned, and Goku flinched as he touched that tender spot, letting out a soft cry of pain.

Konzen shook his head, and sighed in melancholy. 

'Why did such a thing have to befall you...'

Gazing down at the beautiful form, Konzen sighed again, and caressed Goku's cheek tenderly.

"I love you, Goku," he whispered. "Forever."

He leaned back against the bed, and Goku snuggled up closer to him, murmuring something so soft, so gentle that Konzen almost didn't hear it, but he did.

And smiled.

"Anata wa aishiteru, Konzen. Zutto..."

**To be Continued**

****

**[A/N] **Okay, damn! I wanted to make this much, much longer for you guys but I just ran outta inspiration! ;__; Anyways...hope ya liked it! ^^;; *glances guiltily at the Homura fans* But at least there was a reunion ne? Heh, heh *sweatdrops* I really owe some thanks to **Serena, Kamen-ne-chan, **and **Pei San! **^^ Thank you so much! I love chatting with you guys on MSN! *glomps* Hope to see more of you guys fics soon, ne? Love ya! So...erm...*looks at readers* what should I say? Review? O_o;; Okay...uh...so, please review! *sweatdrops* I'm not good in these things...

**E-mail: **kimiekun@hotmail.com


	12. Fugitive Rapture

**[A/N]** So basically yes, I'm typing this in a hurry 'coz I'm going back to school tomorrow and I probably won't come online for a week! *sobs* EVIL PARENTS AND EVIL SCHOOL!! WHY DO YOU WRECK OUR LIVES SO! And notes to all of you readers: starting from next week onwards, I shall not be online on weekdays, therefore please check for updates on weekends. *sigh* Let's just say that school has ruined the lives of us fanfiction authors. Oh well. 

****

**Thanks to:**

****

**Cylca:** Well...I think it'll stay at PG-13. It's not THAT limey, after all – I didn't know that June has a grudge against yaoi, and HONESTLY, May didn't tell me she wrote fics! Whoot!

**Star-chan**: Mou...good-bye! *sniff* Ingat to mail me tau! And continue being the loyal reader and reviewer that you are, Pei San! *blows nose on hanky* Zutto Daisuki! [as friends, of course, LOL] XD

**Ashtoreth:** Thank YOU! ^^

**EeGuaNa:** I know! *sobs* AND MY PARENTS WON'T LET ME FREAKING ONLINE UNTIL I GET INTO THE TOP 10 DAMNIT! ARGH!!! 

**Aspara:** Hmm...I guess there _is _a dirty scene. I love YOUR fic, so keep it up! ;)

**sTrAwBeRrYfAnSz:** Homura won't die. Not sure though! ^^

**camry maxwell:** You actually made Sanzo propose to Goku! *blows nose* And they kissed in front of the setting sun! *glomps camry* I WUV YOU! XD XD

**chris:** Hehe. Go, get some sugar! XD

**Ewen:** Whoot! ^^ Hehe, good, you forgive me. XD Hope 2 see you online – you seem to be missing. =(

**Morikawa Sei:** I know how you feel...school is starting, damnit.

**Hoshi:** Well, not exactly – I wrote the whole new flashbacks! ^^ Without referring to the lime...and thanks!

**cutie-pie16:** Damn, still haven't got my topup. Call me lah...

**gallatica:** AAAAAAAH!!! HENTAIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Yes, he was stroking Goku's hair. -_-;; Hentai girl, you! *points accusingly at gallatica* Nah, can't blame you. :P Hehe. I will be writing an epilogue, and a sequel.

**Jashuang:** I WROTE FOR 1 HOUR AND MY GRAN CHASED ME OFF – I guess we're in the same situation. ^^;; Hey, make me a rabid fangirl! *begs* Please!

M-i: *sweatdrops* Okay...

**black luna:** Whoa...

**Keitsu Han'ei:** Okay, okay... ^^;; *runs*

**Enervate AKA Serena:** THANK GOD THAT WASN'T YOUR SURAT WASIAT. And I already reviewed Fraudulences of Words! ^^

**sLL:** School's starting as we speak *sobs* Me not smart. Here's next chap!

**tensaispira:** Yep, I know whatcha mean.

**Darklighter:** Well, in Gaiden, Goku is supposed to be MUCH, MUCH younger – 8, actually – but well, heck, I made him twelve so the scenes wouldn't be that bad. Har, har...lol.

**deru:** Damn, school's starting – I can't go online on weekdays already! *cries* And I'm in charge of 1K1 ...kampai if I can actually live through the first week!

****

**[Disclaimer:]** Sanzo hasn't been spotted having sex with Goku...*sigh* so unfortunately, Saiyuki still belongs to the one and only Minekura-sensei. :P

****

Dedicated specially to **Kamen-ne-chan [AKA cutie-pie16], Pei San [AKA Star-chan], Serena [AKA enervate] **and all of the loyal readers and reviewers. I love you all – forever! ^^

****

** **

** **

**Of Golden Eyes**

**#12 – Fugitive Rapture**

** **

_I wish..._

_ _

Goku snuggled closer to the warmth, embracing it tightly as he wrapped his hesitant arms around Konzen's slim waist, and sighed at the contact.

_That...I could be with the one I love..._

_ _

He moaned gently in response, as Konzen pulled him closer, placing a gentle kiss on his temple, caressing the soft skin tenderly with his lips.

_I wish...that it would forever remain this way..._

_ _

Goku purred quietly, and offered his lips quite shamelessly up to Konzen, and smiled as he felt his guardian's mouth against his own, urging his lips to play along, to take up the challenge.

_Me, in his embrace..._

_ _

Tongues met, and lips quivered; warring dominantly at the first electrical touch.

_With the one that I hold dear..._

_ _

Misty golden fluttered open, meeting glazed violet in their wake. Goku smiled, sweetly, tenderly. His fingers wound themselves in Konzen's sun-kissed locks, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The said blonde groaned, and his beautiful amethyst eyes shimmered; shining with love, adoration, sadness, devotion, ardor, melancholy, warmth and passion so great that it burned in his eyes, hot and fiery love that was for Goku; only Goku.

_Forever..._

_ _

They parted for breath, unwillingly, and gazed into each other's eyes, each drowning in gold and lavender depths.

_With Konzen..._

_ _

And their lips met again, ravaging each other in passionate lust, neither willing to give in as tongues warred for dominance, a raging battle ensued.

_Aishiteru Konzen. _[I love you, Konzen...]

_ _

_Zutto. _[Forever.]

****

"Konzen? There's something urgent I need to tell you."

"Damnit," Konzen cursed, and rolled off Goku as he pulled on his black pants quickly, and left the child blissfully asleep. "All right, but _hurry up_, Tenpou!" he snapped.

Tenpou cleared his throat, and stepped in. Konzen didn't sound pleased; figured, though, the Marshal had interrupted them during a seeming particularly arousing lovemaking session, and the blonde sounded extremely pissed off.

And Tenpou _meant _extreme.

He gulped, opened his eyes, and immediately flushed a brilliant shade of crimson.

Konzen wasn't wearing anything, save his hastily dragged-on black pants that adorned his lower half, hugging his body tightly, showing off the form of his lean, lithe legs. The fact that his upper half wasn't covered didn't help; the piece of purple silk that usually clung to his chest was missing - Tenpou's gaze averted to the suspicious looking pile of clothes that lay quite forgotten on the floor - leaving his broad chest and stomach bare. 

Not that it aroused Tenpou in anyway whatsoever - his heart was pretty much stuck to Kenren's, unfortunately or fortunately, he did not know – but as Konzen stood up, he exposed a very much naked Goku on the bed; his lower body, however, was thankfully concealed under the weight of the silken comforter, as he promptly fell back, and snored, exhausted.

'So...' Tenpou observed the scene. It seemed that the two of them had started intimacy the moment they had left them alone. _'Leave it to me,' _Konzen had said. Tenpou chuckled softly. It seemed that Konzen had done his job right; hot, arousing sex was definitely a way to cheer Goku up, in his opinion. [A/N: Horny, horny Tenpou! =D] And in the meantime, the Marshal, oblivious to Konzen's death glares, hadn't realized that a wide smile had crept across his face.

It wasn't until Tenpou had started giggling like a schoolgirl did Konzen actually settled on the face that the brunette was off his rockers. Waving his hands in front of Tenpou, Konzen extracted no response. And took a deep breath,

"_Bloody Hell! _Kenren's in an apron – with nothing underneath!"

_"Where!?"_ Tenpou was instantly jerked back to reality, and his eyes darted wildly around for his red-eyed sweetheart, before realizing that Konzen was only pulling his leg. He gave the blonde a murderous Look™ before resuming what he was supposed to say.

"Konzen," he whispered, his voice monotonous, the expression in his eyes unreadable. "I've bad news."

The golden-haired deity's fists clenched themselves unconsciously, and shock flickered in his amethyst orbs for a moment, to be replaced with suspicion. "What news?" he asked, his voice faltering, although he had a faint idea what the news was related to. "What bad news do you have?"

Tenpou shook his head slightly, and his lips curved into a sad smile.

"Goku will have to be returned to Homura, earlier."

Konzen felt something in his stomach lurch.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

****

Tenpou had left, shutting the door quietly behind him, and Konzen had sat down on the bed, stunned and enraged at the news. He sighed quietly, and a stray lock of gold fell on his face as he brushed his blonde hair aside, before his violet gaze settled on Goku's still, tranquil form. 

[Flashback]

_"Kanzeon broke the news to me," Tenpou said emotionlessly. "It seemed that Homura had questioned her intentions in another God Council Meeting – and it turned out that Tentei sided with Homura, believing that she and you," he looked pointedly at Konzen, "Were up to no good. It seems," he continued. "Due to him being the official master of the Heavenly Shaman Son Goku, he has gained an unseen power in the upper ruling levels in Heaven."_

_ _

_"What the _fuck _do they know!?" Konzen had burst out, his anger getting the better of him, and he grabbed Tenpou by the shirt, lifting him up by a few inches off the ground, and the Marshal's glasses fell with a clunk as Konzen shook him. "They're all fucking scared of Goku, the bloody cowards! He's a harmless kid! What the hell can he do to them!?_

_ _

_"All the shit they care about is about themselves; their own bloody business and nothing else! They don't even give a fucking damn about others, others who aren't of their kind; others who don't see what they see!" He released Tenpou, and collapsed on the bed, burying his face in his hands as his eyes blazed dangerously._

_ _

_The brunette sighed, and brushed himself, before bending down to pick up his glasses, placing them on the frame of his nose. "I don't know, Konzen," he said silently, and Konzen swore that he saw a flicker of disappointed melancholy in those emerald eyes. _

_ _

_"I just don't know...just...please treasure your remaining time with Goku. It might be the last time you ever see each other..." his gaze averted to the still form on the bed. "So...onegai, Konzen. Show him how much you love him...while you have the chance."_

_ _

[Flashforward]

Konzen leaned back, gazing at the ceiling, cursing himself for his helplessness.

"Why can't I do anything?" the blonde murmured, an unconscious tear brimming in his eye.

Goku stirred a little in his sleep, and huddled closer to Konzen, before his golden eyes peeked out from under his innocent eyelids. Looking up at his guardian, he sat up, and traced one finger down Konzen's porcelain cheek, before brushing that single tear away. Konzen looked at him, startled, before cupping Goku's face in his hands.

"Sleep, Goku," he whispered, and the broken tone of his voice startled Goku. "You need your rest."

"Konzen, what - " Goku paused, and lowered his face, his childlike eyes now hidden by his russet bangs. "I – I understand." His voice was so soft, so tender, it could barely be heard, but his words betrayed no one, as they shook with despondency. "You don't need me," he began; his eyes were beginning to mist, and tears fought to break. 

"I know, Konzen. I'm just one child who can't understand what you guys go through, I'm of – I'm of no help," he gasped quietly, struggling to contain his sobs. "I only make the situation worse...everyone...everyone thinks that I'm useless...that I'm of no worth..."

He didn't expect Konzen to cup his chin, and lift up his face. His eyes exposed, an unwanted tear rolled down his cheek at that slight movement, tracing one wet trail down his face. "Look at me," Konzen commanded quietly, and Goku obliged, lifting his golden eyes unwillingly to meet the hard amethyst gaze.

And felt the pressure of gentle lips against his own, and Konzen's tongue flicked out, licking gently at Goku's bottom lip. The blonde deity drew back, and his rigid eyes immediately softened, tender love reflected in their depths. He stroked Goku's silken chocolate hair softly, his touch shivering with benign love. 

"Goku," he whispered huskily.

The said child trembled, as he heard his name roll off his lover's lips, in the rough, reassuring voice that he loved so much. Shuddering slightly, Goku buried his brown head in Konzen's broad chest, and let the tears fall, tender crystalline drops that Konzen slowly kissed away, flicking out his tongue at the wetness on his cheeks, tasting the soft saltiness of those tears.

"Don't cry," he murmured, his hand moving down to rub gently on Goku's scarred back, tender little rubs, so as not to hurt those delicate cuts on the child's fragile skin. "Please," he said tenderly, lovingly. "You're not useless, Goku...its just - " he hesitated. 

"I love you," he said quietly, the silent confession startling himself as he felt a jolting surge of love in his heart, caressing his soul. "I love you so much, Goku – I just don't want to hurt you with what I know. But I just want _you _to know that – I'll love you forever. In myself, my heart, my soul; Forever." And bent down, capturing Goku's chapped lips with his own.

******LIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIMELIME******

Goku moaned into the kiss, burying his young hands into his lover's sun-kissed hair as Konzen ravaged his mouth repeatedly, his tongue flicking across his virgin lips, tasting them gently and tantalizingly. Their tongues met, and intertwined, dancing tango as each stroked each other hotly and passionately. Their kiss wasn't just any kiss: it was a kiss of lovers; yet more than lovers, since the kiss was something special, something avidly affectionate. It was something that was zealously lustful, yet it was something tenderly soft at the same time.

His heart beating with a raging need, the child moved one sweat-slicked hand from that sun-like hair, and slipped into that purple silk, feeling Konzen's skin shiver under his touch. 

Parting the kiss for the lack of oxygen, Goku took in a deep breath, his features deliciously flushed, his face pink and passionate from pleasure. He skillfully removed Konzen's lavender robes, and soon disposed of his own top and jeans, before he settled himself under the blonde, his eyes full of love.

He murmured Konzen's name once, and hooked his arms around the beautiful deity, pulling Konzen into a crushing kiss. Konzen groaned gently, and allowed Goku to work magic on his own mouth, as the child began to arouse him like none other had. 

Goku smiled, sweetly, tenderly, and moved to plant teasing kisses down his body. Feeling Konzen's bulging desire against his own, Goku grinned mischievously, before dragging down the blonde's black pants, ignoring the surprised gasp from Konzen.

Oh yes, he did know more than others thought he knew.

******OVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVER**** **

"Goku," Konzen murmured again, hesitantly, his face filled with worry, as he caressed Goku's face gently. "You have to return to Homura tomorrow," he said softly, and his heart broke at the statement, at the very fact that Homura would break Goku again... "So...that's the reason I couldn't – I couldn't tell you. Why I had to keep silent - " he was cut off, however, as virgin lips locked with his own in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "Thank you...I love you, Konzen," Goku whispered, his eyes brimming with tears, as he lay totally and utterly naked across Konzen's body, drained from the lovemaking. "I just wanted you to know; _Aishiteru._ Even if I don't come back – even if I die, even if you leave me, even if Homura breaks me again," he shuddered at the thought, "I just want you to know; even if I'm useless, even if I'm no use to you – I love you so much, I'll do anything for you, Konzen. _Dakara _- "

Konzen smiled sadly, and placed a finger on Goku's pink lips. "You're not useless, Goku...not at all. You've helped me in a lot of things, Goku." His voice quivered with emotion as he spoke every syllable. "You've helped me realize what was love. You enabled me to feel it, to hold it in my hands, to cherish it; to caress it softly with my words, to touch it with my heart, to show it with my eyes. And you have helped me a great deal; you let me know that no matter how true love, deep love, might be broken; it will be placed together gently in the end. Goku – _aishiteru._"

_ _

Goku felt his eyes misting with tears, and he buried his head in Konzen's chest.

_"I love you..."_

_ _

****

Goku followed behind Konzen, his golden eyes quivering slightly as he clutched Konzen's hand tightly, from fear and love. Konzen squeezed it back, and flashed Goku a reassuring smile, a smile that held passionate and tender love so great, it broke all boundaries. Goku smiled back, a scared and unsure look crossing his face.

Konzen and Goku reached the room, the room that Homura had set for Goku's return.

_Homura's room._

_ _

The child began to quake silently, and Goku felt himself crying again at the sight of the dreaded place, the place where he had lost all what remained of his innocence. Konzen drew him protectively to himself, and Goku buried his face in Konzen's silken robes, his tears wetting the robes as Konzen stroked his back heartrendingly, comfortingly.

Then, they entered.

"_Okaeri, _Son Goku," the ever-familiar voice whispered.

Goku whimpered quietly, and huddled closer to Konzen, gripping his gloved hands tighter than ever as the familiar scent of the room tickled his nostrils sickeningly.

The scent of blood. His blood.

Homura stood up, his cold face and equally arctic eyes revealed in the light. His dark black hair shone eerily, his blue and golden eyes moving to settle themselves on Goku's golden ones. His mouth curved into a smirk. "Heavenly Shaman Son Goku," he murmured mockingly, and stepped forward. "How pleasant to see you again..." his eyes traveled over Goku's lithe form, over every inch of skin on the child's body. And Goku, although fully clothed, squirmed as that intent gaze sent chills to his skin.

Homura made a move to touch Goku, his eyes glinting with lust, but Konzen blocked him.

"Don't lay your _fucking _hands on Goku," he said quietly, his amethyst eyes burning into Homura's mismatched eyes. His fear for his ex was now gone; only to be replaced with a hatred and anger that flared furiously in his violet orbs.

He was cut off, however, as Homura delivered a powerful punch to his stomach, and he crumpled to the ground, clutching his abdomen where he had been hit, before falling unconscious.

"Konzen!" Goku cried, and attempted to run towards his fallen lover. But Homura stopped him, desire flashing in his eyes as he blocked Goku's path. "No, Toushin Son Goku Taishi," he whispered, his voice deadly, and he leaned closer to Goku, his face hovering dangerously above the child's. "You shall not go near him..."

And he crushed his lips to Goku's, and murmured, "For you are mine."

****

Goku screamed into his mouth, writhing and struggling to escape as Homura's hands began to roam over his body, and his eyes widened as he felt the god's fingers on the belt of his pants. His golden orbs burning with tears, Homura continued to ravage Goku's mouth mercilessly, attacking the child's lips with his callous tongue. Desperately afraid, and angrily hurt, Goku bit down on Homura's tongue.

Homura yelped, and shrank back. "Why you – you little _bastard!" _He rose up his hand, and Goku felt every vein in his body freezing in fear as he saw the dagger in Homura's hands; the same dagger that he had used on Goku, the dagger that had caused so many injuries, so many wounds on Goku's body. Homura brought the dagger down; Goku could not move from shock, and he closed his eyes as he braced for the impact.

It didn't come.

He looked up, and he saw a familiar figure in front of him, clad in luscious silken lavender robes and equally silken black pants, the lean, broad form that he knew so well...And the hair...the golden hair that shone like the sun, the beautiful sun-kissed hair that he loved oh so much...the beautiful long, blonde hair that was now stained with blood.

_"KONZEN!"_

_ _

The said blonde faced Goku, a sad, benign smile on his lips, his amethyst eyes filled with silent melancholy as he fixed his violet gaze on Goku. And mouthed three words: _I love you._

_ _

Before he fell to the ground, his silken blonde hair shining in the sunlight, tainted with blood. Goku felt his knees weakening, and he collapsed on his knees, his hands shaking. "Konzen?" he whispered quietly, fearfully, as he uttered the name of his lover. Konzen smiled up at him again, the one smile that he only showed Goku.

"I love you. Forever..." he murmured. "Goku," before his lavender eyes fluttered shut, his purple robes stained with crimson. And his hand fell to the ground, as his head rolled over, unconscious.

_"KONZEN!!!!!!" _

And a deep, cracking sound was heard, the sound of golden bronze splitting in half, the sound of breaking gold. Goku threw his head back in a furious cry, and he screamed, a wild scream, a scream that rang through all the halls of Heaven; a scream that shook all hearts. Homura could only stare, his eyes widening in shock, at the scene before him.

_Is that...?_

_ _

Goku screamed one final time.

And what remained of his golden diadem fell to the floor, in broken pieces.

**_To be Continued_**

****

**[A/N]** I can't believe it! For the first time in weeks, I finished this in 1 day! SHOCK! Anyways, since I won't be able to post new chapters for 5 days or so, this is for you guys! Hope it was okay...and yes, screw school! I'll have to study non-stop on weekdays...damnit. All right. Thank you all for your support – the next chapter is the epilogue! – I hope. OK! Um...please review? Hehe. 

E-mail: **kimiekun@hotmail.com**


	13. Eternal Promise

**[A/N] **Yes! This is the epilogue! XD Anyways, homework's a screw. Thanks to the people mentioned below who pretend to actually like this fic and take the time to review:

****

**Ewen: **There! ^^;; Don't mind the cliffhanger, now...ha, ha...did you read "The Veela Sin"? It's a really good H/D fic. Um...let's just consider the virgin tongue a slip of the...hand. Yeah. 

**tensaispira: ***plays Moonlight Sonata* Ta-ta-ta-da! EPILOGUE! XD

**Star-chan: **Muah! *glomps* Boku mo Daisuki! ^^ At least you can go on the com, I'm not even allowed to go on bloody Microsoft Word. ==;; He, he. Come onlinelah...

**jashuang: **LOL, I guess XD GAH! KONZEN DID **NOT DIE! **[But he's gonna die anyway. *shrug* Makes no diff.] :P

**AD-chan: **=^_^= Ta-da!

**ALL KINDS OF GODDESS: **Erm...*backs away* I'm scared.

**Cutie-pie16: **Aww...so cannot go later Kinokuniya meh? *pouts* Yep, epilogue oledi...meet ya online! ^_^ O-nee-chan wa! XD

**Aspara: **Thanks! ^^ But I think that's enough lime...hehe – sorry KonzenxGoku fans! But I'm too sleepy to think of anything that's limey right now...currently 2.30 am...

**Darklighter: **Philippines, eh? I'm in Malaysia. Yeah, I read...sometimes, but I read Harry/Draco though, not Harry/Ron – I used to read that, but *points dramatic finger at Ewen* She corrupted me! XD Hehe. :P No offense ne...

**chris: **Okay...here's the epilogue...

**CutEy_GoKu: **Uh...*sweatdrops* clicking the button "Submit" once is enough...I think you submitted around 9 revs! ^^;;

**YuiKoshiro: **Hehe...hentai jiji eh...lol. Yeah...and thanks! ^^ *glomps*

**rocky-road7: **Well...not really. XD Me only twelve! Not experienced! Oh my god, I wrote it **well!? ***faints* Oh god, I can't believe it...*dies* THANK YOU!!!

**Aki Rei: **Konzen's not dead! XD But he's gonna be anyway...

**Cylca: **LOL. Hehe...*sweatdrop* Gomen-lah...but the others all voted for KonzenxGoku lime! ^^;; So... *grovels* GOMEN!

**gallatica: **=.= Hmm...let's see...I have to see the feedback first. If you guys don't want me to do a sequel then I won't take the trouble. ;)

**M-i: **Thank you! Wuv ya!

**crazzzybanana: **Oh god, thank you! *glomps* And thanks for adding me to your favourite authors list! XD

**Darklighter: **Hardy har har...well, y'know, schoolwork. =.= Screw school! The homework's a ton.

**nan: **OKAY! ^^

**Deru: **nyahaha! XD Ne – so still can't believe that the one writing this is your taekwondo no kouhai, ne? :P

****

**[NOTE:] **Should I do a SEQUEL!? This is the last time I'm asking this, so please make up your mind, dear readers, and tell me if I should!

********

**Of Golden Eyes**

**#13 - Eternal Promise**

Goku screamed in anguish, as the excruciating pain shook his body, quaking in vicious tremors, as something inside Goku tried to crawl its way out, unfortunately succeeding as it shredded Goku's sane mind to pieces, slashing what remained of its logic until it was no more than an annoying buzz. He yelled in agony, as the creature inside him clawed fiercely, hideously, mercilessly, at his heart, his mind, his soul.

He let out one final cry, throwing his head back as he began to glow.

The silent _clunk _of the diadem as it landed on the ground, in shattered fragments, echoed through the room.

Hell was unleashed.

****

Homura could only stare, and gape in shock as the extraordinary transformation took place. A brilliant burst of hot, white light glowed around Goku, engulfing the child as it burned, brightly, dazzlingly. Ears grew sharp and nails turned vicious claws, and he could do naught but just look, gazing at the broken child, as the youth's blonde lover lay dangerously injured, motionless, on the child's lap. 

Long russet hair began to fly wildly around Goku, and Homura watched as those beautiful, innocent golden eyes, shining with unshed tears a moment ago, fluttered close; before opening up again to reveal brilliant, equally entrancing golden slits – similar to those of a tiger.

A hungry tiger, lusting for blood. 

_For prey._

Homura felt himself, for once, shuddering under that persistent golden gaze; the golden gaze that was currently laced with bloodlust, a craving for murder, a hunger for killing so intense, it shook Homura as he felt the immense _youryoku _spilling out from Goku's being in waves. And he froze, as what used to be Goku slowly, very slowly turned those panther-like golden eyes upon him. 

And bared his fangs. Roared. Struck.

What happened had happened so fast; Homura hadn't even realized he had been hit, that is, until he found himself sprawled across the room. He winced as he sensed a broken rib, and blanched as he saw blood gushing from a deep cut on his left arm. He looked up, and immediately regretted it as his eyes met radiant golden, a dangerous golden that glimmered with quite bloodlust as its gaze locked on his. 

And felt a small, but immensely powerful, fist connect with his left cheek, and before he knew it, he had been slammed into a pillar, landing on the cold rock with a sickening _crack _as the pillar broke; spilling beige pebbles in its wake. 

Sliding down that hard marble, Homura stifled a look between a shocked grimace and a smirk, before wiping the blood trickling from his mouth with the back of his hand. And his gaze averted to Goku, or what used to be Goku, as the deadly youth stared back at him, the blood thirst evident in those catlike golden eyes. 

_'So this is whom they call Seiten Taisen,'_ Homura thought.

_'Son Goku - the one whom is known as the Great Sage equal of Heaven, otherwise known as Heavenly Shaman Son Goku, the golden-eyed heretic, the only one to have been born from the sacred boulder on Mt. Kaka; a corrupted little thing born from the Earth's aura, the essence of the Earth.' _

_'A beautiful itan with exceptional bronze eyes, Son Goku was never looked on kindly by the gods, for he was impure, an unclean being that was nowhere as serene nor pure as any of the gods in Tenkai – in their opinion.' _

_'Despite this, this Son Goku caught Tentei's eye; for he had power and strength so great, it was said that he could destroy Heaven in but a blink of an eye, if anyone prompted him to – that was why he was named 'Seiten Taisen', for he had power equivalent to those of Heaven.'_

_'His powers were dangerous should they fall in the hands of another, therefore he was brought up before Kanzeon Bosatsu, the Goddess of Mercy for the sake of judgment; and also for the sake of those in Tenkai, who were afraid that one might use this heretic to rebel against the forces of Heaven._

_'And Heaven, being as it was, were afraid for Nataku's suffering health; for should the Toushin Taishi, the unclean being whom alone in Heaven is granted permission to slay, be in an unfit condition to battle – chaos would resonate both in Heaven and Earth. Therefore, Son Goku was taken to Heaven; for fear that Nataku could not accomplish his function as a Toushin Taishi otherwise. '_

_'But that was only one of the many reasons.'_

_'The number of heretics was not one. After all, I, Homura, too am a heretic. But this one itan, Son Goku, was special. After all, his strength originated from the collection of the essence of the Earth, and he was – is – the only heretic to have had that history. But not only that, his golden eyes were just as equally unique, possessing a powerful yet innocently childlike aura that penetrated all souls. '_

_'The beautiful golden eyes, and the soft, silken chocolate hair, and with a lean and lithe body for a child of twelve, Son Goku was a heretic that all could die for. Possessing an eerie beauty about his being, the other gods held suspicion for his loveliness, despite his heretical nature.' _

_'They were probably envious of his beauty, but so what? Hotly jealous, a number of gods had voted for the heretic's elimination, and had increased even more so when the hot blonde of Heaven had fallen for the same child that was the golden-eyed heretic.'_

_'Well, **yes, **I cannot stand to think that a mere child had won over me in winning Konzen's heart and love. I, Homura, am as equally beautiful and as good-looking as anyone else, and I believe it to be so. _[**A/N: **Very true. Damn XD – face it Homura, you're not as good-looking as Konzen! Mwahaha!!] _And I admit that seeing Konzen Douji, the one who dumped me, fall for a little _kid _is rather...humiliating.'_

_'So damnit, I want my pride back, no matter what fucking business I have to do. And anyway...Son Goku is definitely as alluring as they talk of him, and also as beautifully innocent. I pride myself in having broken that innocence.'_

_'It's only just beginning.'_

Homura smiled, a hauntingly wicked smile as he held his gaze up to meet Goku's. 

_'Yes...'_

He stood up, clutching his wounded arm with his right one. 

_Everything's just started._

****

Golden eyes fluttered open, and everything dissolved in a blur as Goku struggled to regain his vision. He blinked once, twice, and everything all but seemed to swirl in a whirl of colours around him. 

_'Where am I?' _

The world began to dim, and Goku was engulfed in darkness, swallowed whole by the black fullness of it. He looked around in fear, and shuddered at the lack of light as the darkness began to run its cold fingers over skin, whispering down his neck as its chilly breath sent shivers down his back.

_'Konzen...' _Goku whimpered desperately, willing with all his might for his blonde lover to appear, to come to him, to embrace him, to make him feel safe.

Then, quite unexpectedly, the darkness was lifted, and Goku regained his senses as the scene was portrayed quite clearly before his very eyes. Homura, bruised and bloody, crimson streaks everywhere in the room...a glint of gold from the corner of the room caught his eye, and he whirled around.

Golden, sun-kissed strands of blonde were what he saw. Goku's golden eyes widened in horror as he recognized the limp figure on the ground, motionless and bloody, lavender robes soaked with scarlet stains. And at the pale face, the face that he had come to recognize and love so much... _'Konzen!' _Goku screamed, and tried to run towards his fallen lover. But he couldn't. No matter how he tried, he couldn't...he looked down at his hands, and his knees grew weak as he gasped in shock, his mind momentarily reeling as he tried to steady himself.

Blood. His hands...they were stained with blood.

_Konzen's blood._

And as he looked down at his ten fingers again, he saw that somehow, his nails had grown into claws, sharp and deadly as they glinted dangerously in the light. _Claws? _Goku whispered to himself, and his mind gave a lurch as he saw the pieces of his broken circlet on the floor, broken and forgotten.

_What the –_

_'No,' _Goku whispered, as the jolt of panicked realization hit him.

_Seiten Taisen has been released..._

_'Yes, Son Goku,' _a familiar voice whispered at the back of his mind. Goku turned, and got another shock as he saw the owner of the voice. The said one had long chocolate hair, a luscious body and an evil smirk on his face as his gaze settled on Goku's golden one. 

_'I have imprisoned you at the back of your mind. Now you can do naught but just watch me fight; and kill your precious little family.'_

And Goku felt another lurch coming from the back of his stomach as he saw the intruder's eyes. Golden eyes, like his.

_'You are...' _Goku murmured softly, as he stepped closer to the other.

Seiten Taisen could only look at Goku, the corners of his mouth curving into a maniacal smile. 

****

"Goku!" 

There was a sound of hurried footsteps down the corridor, and Tenpou and Kenren skidded to a halt as they reached Homura's room. "Goku! Are you all right - " Tenpou clapped a hand to his mouth, and felt something twist uncomfortably inside him as his emerald gaze traveled around the blood-stained room. Kenren reached soon after, and went through the same reaction as his brunette lover, clutching his chest tightly. And their eyes both settled on the same thing: Konzen.

Konzen, lying motionless and bloody, pale and injured, on the cold stone floor; crimson soaking his purple silken robes, as he remained oblivious to it. His beautiful, long strands of blond were now splashed with taints of scarlet, and Tenpou felt a pang in his heart for the golden-haired deity as he lay, nearly lifeless, on the ground.

"Oh, dear Kami," Tenpou whispered uneasily, and let his arm drop to his waist. "Dear, dear Kami. *_Konzen*..."_

Kenren was suffering from shock, and, regaining a little of what was his composure, ran over to the unconscious Konzen. The redhead winced as he felt warm blood on his hands, and Tenpou kneeled down beside Konzen and examined his pulse, checking for a sign of whatever faint life that Konzen still held in his grasp.

"He's alive," Tenpou whispered, his voice trembling with hope. "He's deeply hurt, but otherwise...he's alive, Kenren." He felt his shoulders shaking in blessed relief, and it was then he realized that he had actually started crying. "Oh god, Kenren – he's alive!" he sobbed quietly, and buried his head in his lover's chest. The said General smiled, and patted Tenpou's back softly, reassuringly. "It's all right, Tenpou...he's alive," he murmured, not really believing it. "Goku?" 

No response.

"Oi, Goku!" Kenren muttered casually, albeit something in his soul, something in his instinct told him that there was something wrong. Erroneous. "Goku!" Tenpou shifted uneasily against him, his eyes warily alert, and his hands shook as he tugged on Kenren's black leather. "Kenren," he choked softly. "Goku's – Goku's diadem!"

And Goku's diadem it was. The redhead's scarlet eyes immediately flickered to the pieces of broken golden, and back to Seiten Taisen. At Seiten Taisen who was now looking at them murderously, hungrily. His crimson orbs darted to the diadem again, and a look of fear crossed his face as the Truth dawned on him, striking him hard in the ass. Hard.

"Oh, bloody fuck."

Tenpou shook unsteadily in his arms, and his fingers quivered as he found Kenren's own, and clasped it tightly, seeking comfort and reassurance. The redhead was more than happy to oblige, and brought him closer in a tight embrace. Tenpou trembled silently, his gaze never once leaving the broken circlet.

"Oh _God, _Kenren! His diadem...the diadem was his limiting device!" Tenpou nearly sobbed, but withheld them as he peered at Goku. "Goku – Goku is not a human nor youkai, and he's definitely not a god, Kenren. He – _Goku _-is the symbol of disaster, of uncontrollable turmoil, of destruction."

"Goku's a legendary being, Kenren. The one endowed with power equal to that of Heaven..."

"_Seiten Taisen _Son Goku," he murmured unconsciously. "The Great Sage equal to Heaven – Heavenly Shaman Son Goku."

And then, Goku turned. Or what used to be Goku, turned its luminous, catlike golden eyes upon them, and licked its lips. Bloodlust and craving were evident in those orbs of topaz, and Kenren shivered under that gaze. That wasn't Goku...it couldn't be. The innocent, childish little ray of sunshine in Heaven that was Goku...he wasn't like this. Goku didn't have that bloodthirsty look in his eyes; and Goku certainly wasn't capable of possessing such savage bloodlust.

But...

Kenren snapped back to reality in time, just as he heard Seiten Taisen's battle cry. A clawed fist lunged forward, missing his cheek by sheer inches as Kenren dodged the punch; barely. "What the fuck!?" He had little time to curse as a kick came his way, narrowly missing his neck. "Tenpou, _move!" _He steadied himself, and settled into a battle stance. "Well, hell, Goku," he whispered softly, as Seiten Taisen punched him again, "Looks like Ken-nii-chan will have to punish you for your naughtiness."

"Kenren!" Tenpou cried, readjusting his broken glasses as his green eyes widened in fear. "Goku! _NO!" _

And violet eyes flickered open.

****

_"Ken-nii-chan!" _Goku screamed in his mind, rattling on the bars of his consciousness as he tried desperately, but failed, to try and help. Furious, his golden eyes shining with misty tears, he turned to Seiten Taisen in despair. _"Please,"_ he said softly, his voice barely a whisper. _"Don't..." _He turned his melancholy gaze to Tenpou and Kenren, as Kenren swiftly dodged more attacks, his crimson eyes wary and alert as they observed Goku's every move.

_Please..._

****

"You fucking kid!" Kenren cursed out loud, as Seiten Taisen's fist hit him squarely in the jaw; and the General was hurled across the room with immense force, his expression one of complete disdain. Tenpou blanched, as he heard the sickening crack of marble and broken ribs, and was immediately at Kenren's side.

_'God, no - '_

_"Koibito!" _the brunette cried, shaking Kenren's shoulders, extracting no answer, as Kenren lay weakened, broken and bleeding profusely in his hands. Shakily, Kenren raised up one hand, and cupped Tenpou's face with his broad fingers, stroking that beautiful porcelain skin one last time as his crimson gaze met Tenpou's hazy emerald. A crystalline tear slid down his cheek, and Kenren grinned cheerfully, but lovingly as he brushed that tear away. 

_I love you, _he mouthed softly. 

Tenpou shivered quietly, and bent down, placing a sweet and tender kiss on Kenren's lips; caressing his lover's mouth gently for the last time, and placed a soft kiss on the General's forehead as Kenren's head rolled back, a serene and peaceful smile gracing the curve of his lips. A sign, it was, that smile - that he had lived his life well. The Marshal began to quake gently, and he hugged Kenren's body close, nuzzling his face into his lover's neck.

Broken and despondent, a glint of silver caught Tenpou's eye. A wet tear cascaded down his cheek, and he smiled his last smile, and looked back at Konzen.

"Konzen," he whispered brokenly. "May your love not end like ours did...I hope you will get back together," Tenpou reached out, "You and Goku. Forever." And as quick as a flash, Tenpou grabbed the silver dagger. 

And plunged it deep into his heart.  

_'I'm coming.'_

He could only stare blankly at the red blood seeping out from under his white coat, soaking into his tie as it crept nonchalantly onto his shirt. And Tenpou fell, those silver tears falling as he waited for Death to come, to claim his soul.

_'Kenren.'_

And came Death did; smiling in melancholy, it waved away what remained of Life in Tenpou's self, cleansing him of all energy, draining all that he had; before grasping Tenpou's consciousness in its cold, dark grasp, and whisking away into the night.

_'I love you. Forever.'_

****

Seiten Taisen only gazed at the two limp, lifeless bodies – at the two lovers who had died for and with love. He snorted quietly as he turned his catlike eyes upon Homura, who had fallen unconscious from the sheer bleeding, and Konzen.

Almost immediately, Seiten Taisen felt a stab of guilt and sadness pierce through his heart, but waved it away as though it were naught but a mere jolt of emotion. And it was. He, Heavenly Shaman Son Goku, could not feel, _would not _feel any emotion, any feelings, any love. Seiten Taisen almost spat out the word "Love", and was utterly disgusted by that one word and the meanings it brought.

Love was naught but a pain. Yes. It only made matters complicated and difficult – one was much better off with love. Love made people weak, broke them, tamed them. And that was what exactly had happened with his alter ego, Son Goku, the childish little _itan _that craved for attention, for care, for love. 

And had been crushed by the last option. What, wasn't it for love that his adolescence was taken? Destroyed and broken by one too many? Yes. And wasn't it love that had broken him, playing him right into that bastard Homura's trap, and shattered what remained of his childlike innocence, the beautiful innocence that was once Goku's main virtue?

_Yes._

_Love did not bring anything..._

_In fact, it made you lose everything._

_Love was for weak people._

_Or at least..._

_That was what he wanted to believe._

****

Golden and sapphire orbs fluttered open wearily, and Homura could do nothing but just blink, and lean against the wall, and flinched as he moved his bleeding arm. The bloody thing was throbbing and aching so painfully, that what he felt like doing was to just cut the bloody thing off. But of course, he couldn't do that...

Everything was in a blur of colours, and he just lay there, drifting between the edges of consciousness, teetering on the edge of collapsing as he felt his energy seeping away, little by little. And so, he just settled for being silent, and from the corner of his eye, he could have sworn that Seiten Taisen was hesitating.

_'Fuck,' _he thought, and that was the last thing he remembered before he finally jumped off the cliff; and plunged into blessed oblivion.

****

_'Stop!' _Goku screamed, dragging on Seiten Taisen's mind with all his might, pulling him back, and trying to stop him from harming his beloved. _'Not Konzen!'_

Seiten Taisen snarled at Goku, and waved Goku aside as he raised one bloody clawed hand, ready to strike the heavily breathing blonde that lay below him. As he did, he did the unfortunate mistake of looking at Konzen's face. For it was then that amethyst orbs chose to flicker open, and Seiten Taisen felt that pang of guilt again; only that it was even stronger than before. 

And made another fatal mistake as he hesitated, his hand quivering as he tried to strike the final blow. As those deep, enigmatic violet eyes gazed so deeply into his own golden orbs, he felt as though Konzen had seen through him, seen through everything...as though he understood him, knew his very soul from inside out. Flashbacks replayed unwillingly in his mind, images of him and Konzen, images of _Goku _and Konzen, and how their love came to be.

_Sugee, kira-kira shi ta na..._

Tears began to well in his golden eyes, and they began to cascade down his face, tracing a hot trail of wetness down his cheeks as they did so. Konzen sat up, with much effort, clutching his abdomen painfully as he looked Seiten Taisen in the eye.

_Taiyou no mitai da..._

"Kon..." he murmured brokenly, as those understanding violet eyes began to search into his very soul, plunging into his heart, and it was as though Goku had resurfaced, as the innocent golden orbs began to flicker in those luminous cat slits. "...Zen..." Regaining his composure, Seiten Taisen struck out with his claws, as he struggled to slash at the blonde deity, but failed to do so, in fear of the mysterious amethyst gaze that rendered him senseless. 

And was, indeed, rendered senseless when Konzen crushed his mouth to his in a passionate kiss. Stunned and momentarily paralyzed from pleasure, Seiten Taisen was entirely submissive as Konzen began to ravish his lips, brushing against them repeatedly; before capturing the whole of his mouth in one kiss, relishing in the taste that was Goku's, before murmuring a simple incantation that only Gods knew.

Unable to stand it any longer, Seiten Taisen surrendered at the sound of that incantation – that ever-familiar spell that was used to return the limiter, and retreated. As the golden diadem encircled itself around Goku's head, everything changed back to what it was, and what were once sharp claws buried themselves in Konzen's golden hair, caressing the luscious strands of sun-kissed hair that were Konzen's. Hooking his other hand around Konzen's neck, Goku drew Konzen deeper into the kiss, and stayed there, each savouring the passionate taste of each other...

...Until Goku tasted blood in his mouth.

He drew back, shocked, only to find Konzen coughing up blood, the scarlet substance spilling onto his silken robes. And it was only then did Goku realize that Konzen's robes were stained with dark crimson, and that blood was still slowly creeping onto his clothes. Konzen fell to his knees, as he clutched his chest in agonized pain.

"Konzen," Goku began in distress, "You're - "

Konzen raised a hand to silence Goku, but not before he started hacking up blood again. "_Bakasaru," _he murmured, and cupped Goku's face with his gloved hands. "I'm going to die anyway..." he coughed again, "But Goku..._aishiteru._" he choked quietly, his vision blurring as everything him began to darken.

Goku could only gape, and he smiled, hugging Konzen's weakened form, placing a soft kiss on Konzen's temple. "_Ore mo_, Konzen," he whispered. "I love you too." Konzen smiled, a true, genuine smile, and stroked Goku's cheek gently with his right hand, lovingly, affectionately.

"I'll come back for you, Goku," Konzen murmured. "I swear I will. No matter how long it takes me, no matter who I will be...I will love you forever. And I will come back for you." Goku nodded silently, tears falling. And Konzen grasped Goku's hands tightly in his own, capturing the warm, brittle hand in his own broader one.

Before it fell, and Konzen's body went limp in Goku's arms.

"Konzen?" Goku asked quietly, his eyes shimmering with tears. "Konzen...?"

All that greeted him was silence...absolute silence, as Konzen's beautiful violet eyes fluttered close, that perfect smile to be forever engraved on his picturesque face.

_"KONZEN!"_

****

" – Committed treason against Heaven, therefore..."

Goku was only half-listening to the speech. His usually sparkling golden eyes were dull and lifeless, and his cheeks were freshly wet from the tears he had shed. But there was one thing he knew: Ken-nii-chan, Ten-chan and Konzen had somehow been punished to be damned in the cycle of reincarnation forever. And as for him...well, it was about to be announced anytime now.

"Homura," his guardian's name was announced. "All memory you have of Son Goku and the three sinners shall be erased. Shall the time come, however, you shall regain them respectively." There was a hint in Tentei's voice that whispered, "If it comes." Homura knew just as well, that since he was a half-heretic, he was damned to die someday, earlier than the other immortals.

Life was a bitch. But he didn't care.

"Seiten Taisen Son Goku," Tentei's voice boomed, his tone still monotonously expressionless, but hidden deep within those words were dark loathing and detestation. Goku looked up, his face sullenly neutral. "And not only that, you shall be imprisoned on Mt. Gogyo for one 500 years, as a punishment for the treason that you have committed against Heaven..._is it clear!?_"

Goku nodded dully, his eyes never leaving Kanzeon's being. The Goddess of Mercy could only look at him in disappointed regret, as she shook her head silently, an indication that she was allowed to give no help.

"You shall be forsaken of all memory you have of Tenkai and everything that has happened. It is only your name, which you shall remember, while others will be erased, forever cleared from your memory. Do you understand?"

Goku nodded again, and tears misted in his eyes. 

_'To forget everything about Ten-chan, Ken-nii-chan - '_

_'About Konzen...'_

Konzen, the one and only one that he would ever love in his life. The one he held dear, cherished, was loyal to, devoted to...would risk his life for, die for...the one that he loved.

_'Konzen...'_

Tentei murmured something like an incantation, but it was barely audible, Goku didn't bother to listen to it. _'Memorius, Annihilatus,' _Tentei whispered, waving his hand. As the spell took its effect, the golden-eyed child felt a blissful sensation surge through him, soothing his heart and caressing his soul. Images of his life flashed before his eyes: the time he was born, when he had been brought up to Heaven, when he had met Konzen...

And as he felt his memories being whisked away from his very soul, he struggled, tried to grasp the only thing that he could remember, _wanted_ to remember...as he struggled to hold on to Konzen, his love, his sun...and closed his fingers around the warm memory, holding it close to his heart as everything else was taken away, everything; and he let them. They could take everything away...they could make him forget everything...

Everything, save for Konzen.

And he clasped it tightly, fluttering his golden eyes shut as the spell took its toll. Keeping it safe in his heart, Goku then stood up, as they brought him away from the halls of Tenkai, without his memories, without his love.

But with the sole reminiscence of Konzen; the only reminiscence he needed until he came back for him.

****

"I...I've been chained in the cell as long as I could remember," Homura whispered to himself, as he looked at the shackles on his hands. And he looked around, admiring the view of Tenkai, yet loathing it at the same time. "I..."

And a bundle slammed into him, almost knocking him over.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! _Sumimasen!"_ The light-brown haired girl murmured in distress, picking up her belongings that were now strewn on the ground as she brushed dust off her green skirt. "I..."

Homura bent to pick up her items, and she blushed as his hand brushed against hers.

"I'm Homura," he murmured. "And you?"

"I – I'm Rinrei."

****

Goku stared dully out of the barren rocky cell, at the setting sun beyond the horizon. He reached out one shackled hand to the sunlight, and suffered a heavy bout of disappointment as he failed to grasp the sun. He leaned back against the wall, and rubbed absently at his shackles, before gazing longingly at the sun again.

"If this was the deep underground," he murmured, "I would rather not have known what freedom and loneliness were." 

It must have been a few days, months, and_ years _since he had left Tenkai without his memories. As his eyes fluttered close, he clutched his chest tightly, smiling, as he knew the soft, fragile memory that he had of Konzen was still there, but barely. It was wearing out with time, and day by day, his memory of Konzen grew fainter and fainter...until it was reduced to no more than the beautiful golden that was the sunlight. And squinted at the bright sunlight that strewn past the thick bars, and one single tear rolled down his cheek as he recalled Konzen's last words.

_I will come back for you._

And, Goku believed, as he held the fading memory to his chest, he would. Isolated and terribly alone, Goku had been waiting for the day when the one he once called his sunshine would come to take him back. 

_Aishiteru, Goku. Wait for me, I'll come back for you..._

But then, by that time...his memory of that one person had dimmed all together. The 500 years had taken its toll. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to siesta. He believed that someday, one day...he would be able to embrace the sunlight again, to nuzzle his face into the neck of the one that he loved.

_Someday..._

**[OWARI]**

**~The End~**

****

**[A/N] **I changed the ending a little. :P I decided to use that flashback for later... XD Anyway...since you guys want a sequel, all right, then. ^^ But I think I'll make Kougaiji the villain this time or so...MAYBE :P  But it'll be a week before I think of anything...Aspara? The sequel isn't AU, it's in Gensoumaden...*glomps Aspara* THANK YOU! XD Please continue "Lust" as soon as possible! You _had _to leave it at a cliffhanger...*pouts* And for the others, thank you too, for if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have completed this fic. To **Star-chan, cutie-pie16 **and **enervate, **DAISUKI! ^^ This is Gokugurl signing out.__

-Finished at 2.16 AM, 12 January 2003.


End file.
